


Bloody Days

by Cute_Rosey_Keyblades



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, aqua should really just kick me in the face bc i shouldnt do this to them, chapter nine character death!, chapter one rape mention, wartime settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades/pseuds/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year since he had left his home, and dozens of extraordinary things had happened. Although the land was being destroyed by the Dark Empire, fighting for it wasn't so bad, especially since his heart was coated in filthy Darkness. It happened to be one day he was chasing a criminal, when his whole world was to be turned upside down by a girl he used to be friends with. </p>
<p>He never wanted her to get caught up in any of this, especially if it meant sacrificing something she wasn't willing to ever remove.</p>
<p>NOTE: WORK IS ABANDONED. STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Knight of Earth and Gore

**Author's Note:**

> Best Song(s) to Accompany: Le Sanctuaire - Dream Drop Distance ; Fate of the Unknown -Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix 
> 
> (i reccomend these to listen to while reading!!)

The Knight of Earth and Gore   
\- ACT 1

Murder. All around him was murder. Once he left the Land of Departure, he searched to dismiss the darkness inside of him. And well, that plan didn't exactly work. He instead, was recruited onto the Dark Army, a military force so fierce and destructive, it tore the land apart. 

The Darkness forced it's way to leadership by the hands of Xehanort. He lead the kingdom, he lead the military. Terra didn't think he was doing wrong, he thought training under Master Xehanort was a good thing. After being promoted from solider to commander, the keyblade wielder found peace in the Darkness, wether or not he was doing the right thing. He didn't know of the tragedies he was causing. 

→☀︎←

The Rouge Knight ran through the streets of the Dark Capital. He had been pursuing a runaway dressed in a black coat. His armor's metal hit the cobblestone pavement, clicking faster and faster as he tried to catch up to the fast captive. Earthshaker was held tightly in his hand, waiting patiently for the precise time to strike. 

The captive ran into a dead end in an alley, and turned around, struggling to find an exit. A soldier forcefully took the wrists of the captive, letting a pain-ridden cry escape their lips. The solider threw the runaway to Terra's feet. He tried to catch his breath as the captive looked up. 

"Here you go, Commander. I have to go take care of some other runaways in the city. If I could be dismissed, sir." The soldier stood straight up, saluting his leader. 

"As you wish..." He waved his hand, letting the soldier go.

Terra raised his keyblade, ready to strike the fugitive. But the unnamed runaway hopped to their feet and materialized a keyblade of their own. It was made of blue and silver steel, and shone like a charm. The keyblade was familiar to him, he had seen it before, but it has been such a long time. 

"A keyblade?! You better drop your weapon now, or I will have to spill blood," Terra warned, glaring through his helmet. 

The fugitive finally spoke up. "Never! I came here to look for my friend, and I'm not leaving until I do so!!" The voice was feminine, but her face was concealed from the low draping hood. 

A women, eh? Terra thought, snickering. "Is he your lover or something? Either way, you're mine!" He bellowed, charging at her. Their keyblades clashed, sending sparks out from the colliding metal. She was able to withstand his strength, which was amazing for her size. The female retreated back, sending a flurry of ice his way. She started up a fire escape and onto a rooftop. 

Terra was hit by her ice magic, the impact on his left arm. It sent a burning sensation up and it hurt, a lot. He ignored the minor wound and ran up after her. He sent chunks of earth and rock after her, successfully knocking her down. The ice in his shoulder spread through his armor and onto his helmet, sending cracks through the visor and his line of sight. 

She had started bleeding on the rooftop from her collision, but she had just enough strength to send an icy barrier around herself. Terra wasn't fooled by the weak protection and smashed right through it with Earthshaker. It pointed mercilessly at her, ready to condemn. "Any last words?" He grimaced from his icy wounds. 

She reached up, touching the head of his keyblade, and sent thunder surging through the metal. He staggered back, grunting from the electric shock. It ran through his armor and broke chunks off. His helmet now proved him useless, and he discarded it. 

The fugitive stopped moving, for her identity was revealed. Her head rested against the stucco roof. She was sprawled in an uncomfortable position, her left leg and arm broken from the boulder-like rocks thrown at her earlier. Her mouth and nose were also bleeding from her chest hitting the ground. "Please, I yield," She coughed. 

Terra looked up at her. Short tangles of blue ran over her cheeks and dazzling baby blue eyes were red from pain filled tears. 

He realized who he was attacking. A childhood friend, a close companion. She was his best friend. Aqua. The most pure guardian of light, and she was veering on deaths door because of him.

"Terra?!" Her voice rose with anger, pain, sorrow, delight. 

The Knight quickly ran to her aid, kneeling beside her. "Aqua, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-" He started to heal her wounds, running Curaga over her. "Why are you here! You could be killed!" He growled, full of anger and worry. 

Aqua looked up at him, horrified by his actions, and appearance. "I came here looking for you! I risked so much to come and find you!" She spat, wincing from her injuries. 

His gaze fell to her eyes. "Why would you do that? I have to send you home, you can't be here." He casted Curaga over her again. Her broken bones mended back into place, leaving bruises along her leg and arm. 

"Where can I go, Terra? The world is in ruins because of this war! I can't go home! I won't risk sending Master and Ven to their deaths!" The achy azure girl sat up, collecting herself. 

Terra sighed. She was right, like always... "Aqua, please calm down. I'll figure something out, I promise." She was just as gorgeous covered in cuts and blood. "Just please, calm down." 

She balled her fists, retaining her anger. Aqua took in a deep breath, gaining composure. Her hand flattened, and she smacked Terra's cheek, forcefully. "None of this would have happened if you would have never left home." She quaked, her lower lip quivering. 

Soldiers came running from the side of the roof to aid Terra. Their weapons pointed at Aqua, ready to strike. "Did she attack you, sir?" A lieutenant asked, keeping her eyes on the fugitive. 

"No, she didn't. Arms down, I'm taking her to the castle. Master will want a word with her." He replied, still in shock from her hit. His eyes were locked onto Aqua's, her blue eyes glazed over. 

The lieutenant saluted him, looking to her guard. "You heard him, cadets. Back down to the city grounds for you!" She followed her men back down off of the roof, leaving the two of them alone. 

Aqua didn't say a word. She had to get rid of her anger. Her hands balled into fists again, and she looked away from the knight. A feeling in the pit of her stomach grew, a feeling she had never felt. But one thing she did know is that the heavy cloud of darkness around this city was great, and it devoured her light, bit by bit. 

"Well, come on Aqua. I'm taking you to the castle so you can rest and recover until you can figure out what you're going to do." He took her hand, pulling her up. His hand ran through her azure hair, brushing it away from her eyes. "Aqua, please, I'll explain everything when we get to the castle," He tried to reassure her. 

The icy maiden kept her gaze down. "I can't walk. My leg, it's still broken." She huffed, leaning against him for support. 

Terra groaned. "Alright, then let me carry you," He wrapped his arms underneath her and threw her over his shoulder. "Comfy?" 

The hood of her coat fell over her head as she squirmed around. This wasn't exactly as she hoped he would carry her. "Put me down!! Terra when I get on the ground I swear to Light you're gonna get it!!" She cried, punching the backside of his armor. 

He started for the castle. "You aren't doing anything, until I heal your leg. Besides, you need something new to wear, you're practically naked under that coat." A laugh escaped his throat. That was the first time he had done that in a while. 

She scoffed. "How would you know? I could be fully dressed and you wouldn't know it! And you know it's all your fault for destroying my clothes!!!" Her voice cracked. The Darkness in the city made her head spin. There was too much of it, and the only view she had was of Terra's lower half and the ground. She bounced around on his shoulder, feeling his armor dig into her hip. 

"I already apologized. I didn't know it was you!" He argued, walking up the steps to the castle. His lengthy cape bellowed out and covered Aqua as he reached the top. "You're heavy, holy shit." He panted, catching his breath. 

The lifelessly hanging girl growled. "You are cruising for a bruising, Terra." She warned, looking at her hanging hands. "You aren't light like a feather yourself." 

"That's because all of my weight is muscle, yours is in your boo-" He stopped, reaching the front door.   
"State your business... Oh it's just you Commander, come in."   
"Who is this woman?"   
Voices Aqua had never heard before were speaking, she was unaware of what to do, so she went limp. 

"Don't worry, she's with me. Someone who is very dear." Terra explained, squeezing his grip on Aqua's waist.   
"Alright go in."   
Terra walked inside, and didn't stop. He followed the ruby carpets to his room. 

It took longer than expected, almost getting lost in the process, but he found it and escaped inside. "Alright Aqua, we're here." He set her down on the massive bed, unfurling her from his cape. She opened her blue eyes, taking in her surroundings. 

The brunette turned from her and dispelled his armor. He took a seat next to her, and started to cast Curaga on her leg. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled, focusing on her injuries. 

Aqua observed his outfit. It certainly wasn't his clothes from home, they were too nice. He wore a basic white button-down shirt with black slacks and a nice jacket. He was dressed regally, it was strange seeing him dressed like this. "Y-you look nice," She managed to say, despite her embarrassment of checking him out. 

He grinned. "Like the outfit? I bought it in town. We can go there and get you something, if you want..." His hand ran over her leg, trying to mend his own destruction. 

"Maybe later... I want to take in everything for a little bit." Aqua sighed sadly, falling back onto the ebony bedspread. "I'm sorry for pulling you away from your... Er, work." She felt something drop in her stomach, making her want to vomit. 

Terra observed her sick expression. "You alright? You look sick." He felt her forehead, leaning over her. "You're a little warm, do you want to bathe?" Please say yes, please say yes. He imagined lewd thoughts, sending him south. 

Aqua sat back up, almost colliding with Terra. "Yes, that would be nice. Is there clothes I can wear afterwards? I don't really want to wear my rags any longer." She started to unzip her coat, revealing her clothing from home, but it was torn to shreds. It revealed more than Aqua anticipated, making her wrap her coat back up to hide her body. 

He felt a wave of lust run over him. "Yeah, I'll uh... Find something." A warm surge ran through his chest. 

She stood up, now actually able to walk, still a little sore though. "I'll be out in a little bit, towels are in there, right?" Her eyes fell back to him, asking her question. 

The brunette felt a rush of blood to his head. Oh Light, he was turned on. "Y-yeah, I'll, uh go look for some clothes." His hands covered his crotch. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.

Aqua noticed his subtle change in behavior, noticing the placement of his hands. She now too felt a bloom of red on her cheeks. "You pig! Light! I'm disgusted!" She stomped away, slamming the bathroom door behind her. That wasn't the first time that's happened before. Several other times back at home, Terra had walked in on her, or vice versa. 

He stood up, composing himself. "Aqua, I'm going to go find some clothing for you. I'll be right back." He called, walking to the bathroom door.   
"Lock the door please,"

The blue girl turned the lock inside the bathroom, pulling the key out. "It's done, go deal with your erection while you're at it." She retorted, kinda embarrassed. 

"Yes ma'am. I'll be back." He groaned, leaving the bedroom. 

Aqua sighed, taking in the regal bathroom. It was similar in color to the bedroom before, shades of black and red. The floor was checkered granite, and there were plush area carpets as well. Massive mirrors lined one side of the room along with the counters, while a door to outside laid on the other. A bathtub was hugged to the wall ahead of her, and was closed by a ruby shower curtain. Towels and several types of soap remained on the granite counters. 

The aquamarine female began filling water for her bath, and stripped of her clothing. She picked out a vanilla scented soap and waited patiently for her bath to fill. After a little, she dipped herself in the water, spilling a little bit over the sides. Vanilla scented bubbles surrounded her and she was finally at a serene peace. 

Her heart ached a little, however. She never wanted to admit to herself that she was in love. How could she be in love with the man that almost murdered her! He murdered countless denizens of light, the people she swore to protect when she took the oath of Mastery. She couldn't love him. But her heart knew. She became so infuriated with herself that she actually froze half of her bath. "I'm done." She told herself, as she got out of the bathtub. 

_____ 

A light knock came from the door and caught her attention. "Terra? You found some clothing already?" She wrapped herself in a towel and answered the door. 

The person behind the door wasn't Terra, it was a strange man with black hair and a red handkerchief wrapped around his neck. "Terra? As if!" The mysterious man clearly wanted in. "But look at the little toy he managed to pick up, a lost little Child of Light." He cackled walking into the bathroom. 

Aqua backed up, holding the towel tightly. "Who are you!" She eventually met the wall, squeezing up against it. 

"Name's Braig. I happen to work for the big man, here in the castle! And now that I have you," He cracked his knuckles, gaining more space between them. "You can help win the war, and with some stress." Braig grinned, placing a hand next to her wet hair. 

She shook her head. Never in her life has she felt so defenseless. Her heart wished Terra was here, she wanted him to save her. "No! I'll never succumb to the Darkness!" She cried, turning her head from his menacing gaze. An open window let her run from her cornered state, and back into the bed room. However, Braig was just as fast and caught her wrist pushing her against the wall. 

"Where do you think you're going, Bluebird? You still have yet to sing me a sweet song!" The grip around her wrist tightened, as he took her other wrist, squeezing twice as hard.

Aqua let out a cry in pain. Her precious ivory wrists were being squeezed so hard, and his metal gauntlets cut deep into her flesh sending crimson blood down her arms. "Please, stop! M-my wrists," She cried, keeping her head turned from his wicked gaze. 

Braig cackled with dark laughter, moving closer to her face. "I like it when you beg, do it again." His breath hit her cheek, sending Aqua into a state of panic. 

"I'm begging you-" She felt tears well in her eyes. "Please, stop! I'll do anything!" The first tear of many fell from her eyes, making her vision blurry. 

"That's what I like to hear," An evil smile curled on his lips, and he threw her to the bed. "Stupid Light whore." He said with his back to her. 

Aqua held her wrists, bloody and torn up. She had no other decision, she had to try and call Terra. Otherwise she was going to be raped. "Terra! Terra, please!" She screamed, her legs pulled close to her chest. Her head was spinning. 

Braig turned around, quickly afterwards to have a massive keyblade flung at his chest. He was thrown back, hitting the wall. 

Terra came running to her aid, tossing clothing he had found on the floor. He ran to her shaking, bloody form on the bed. He pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her down. "Aqua, please I'm here," 

Her wet blue hair clung to her red tear-stained cheeks. She buried her head in his chest, afraid of everything in the world, except for her warm Knight. 

Terra's eyes trailed to the man across from him. Rage boiled in him and he grit his teeth. He set Aqua down, covering her with blankets from the bed. Earthshaker materialized in his hand, and he was ready to murder him. "What did you do to her?" He bellowed, the rage awakening inside of him. 

Braig held his stomach from the massive key's impact. "I was just going to have a little fun with your new toy. Granted, she didn't last long." He grinned, angering Terra more. 

"You get your ass out of here before I skin you here. Don't you ever fucking touch her ever, again." Terra fumed, ready to pounce. He felt the darkness run in his veins, waves of pure darkness burning off of his body. "Get out, now!" 

The older, more lax man walked past Terra, chuckling in laughter. "Alright! Whatever. I know Vanitas will be enthralled to see her rack! Whoo!" He sighed in serenity, before Terra smashed his keyblade into Braig's back, sending him out the door. 

Terra slammed the door and locked it with Earthshaker. He quickly looked back to his blue girl, laying in his bed, shaking and crying still. He almost ran back to her, wrapping his arms around her and caressed her bare back. "I'm so sorry Aqua, I shouldn't have left you. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry!" He repeated over and over, resting his face in her hair. 

Aqua cried into his shirt, terrified. "I'm sorry! I thought you were back, and then he- he cornered me," She sobbed. "He tore my wrists apart and wanted to have sex," Her voice quaked. 

He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Aqua I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me. This is all my fault. Let me heal your wrists, please." He pulled her shaking hands out from her side, still bloody and destroyed. "He will pay. I will kill him." He spat, starting to run Curaga over her ugly wounds. 

Aqua's wrists stung. She pulled away from his healing power, crying from the wretched pain. "I-I'm sorry, it burns. Your magic, I'm sorry." She squeaked, still trembling. 

The knight held a firm grip on her shoulder. "Aqua, stop apologizing, please! I'll go get some wrappings from the bathroom, sit tight, okay?" He couldn't help but feel his heart crash through the floor when her eyes widened and dilated when he told her to be alone. 

"Please, let me come with you! I don't want to be alone!" She cried, squeezing his arms. The fear surrounding her was too great. It was controlling her, she was succumbing to it. 

He ran his hand through her azure locks. "Of course, please, don't be afraid. I'll always protect you," He pulled her up from underneath the blankets on the bed. His warm hand locked with her cold, clammy hand. He lead her to the bathroom, and sat her down on a velvet stool. 

"I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered, rubbing her arms carefully. Streaks of blood had dried onto her ivory arms, making her look ferocious. When she was really horrified. 

Terra pulled rolls of gauze and medicinal tape out from the counter cupboard. He took note of the dried blood, and ran a washcloth under some warm water. The knight knelt next to her, and started to lightly scrub the blood off of her arms. He didn't bother continuing the conversation, he was too worried about his blue maiden. 

Aqua took a deep breath, hiccuping from all of the emotional distress she had endured. "Thank you so much Terra. You really are a knight." Her heart wanted to kiss him, but her mind was still distressed, sending fear into her veins again. 

"Anything for you. I'm still really sorry." He sighed. His long tan arm reached for the gauze and tape. He lightly wrapped the first roll of gauze on her wrist, covering the horrid wounds. He easily ripped the tape with his teeth, and taped the gauze down. The other wrist followed, and he did the same procedure. 

Sadness rose in Aqua's chest as she observed her bandages. Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed. Rain outside began to fall, pelting the windows of the castle. 

Terra took her hands. "C'mon, let's get you dressed and then we can get some food. I promise I won't leave." He reassured her, squeezing her hands lightly. The knight let go of her hands and stood up, taking the bloodied washcloth and tossing it into a hamper. 

Aqua walked ahead of him, waiting patiently at the door. He then followed her into the bedroom, and he picked up the clothing he found for her. "A dress?" She asked, taking note of the outfit. 

His eyes fell back to her, and he smiled. "It was the only thing I found, besides, women usually don't live in the castle, unless they're maids. And I'm sure you didn't want to wear one of their uniforms." He thought of Aqua in a cute little maid costume, no no! He shook the thought from his head. 

"Whatever works." She gave him a cheeky smile, and took the dress from him. "C-can you turn around?" Her voice quaked, and her eyes shot to the ground. 

The brunette nodded, turning from her. "Take your time, we are in no rush." His gaze fell to the growing rainclouds outside. "Dreary weather, huh. The sky is crying, because you were," He almost turned back to her, but prevented himself from doing so. 

Aqua unfurled the dress, noticing a pair of silk panties fall out from the dress folds. She bit her tongue, quickly slipping them on before she removed her towel. Her soft hands snaked down her sides and pulled her towel down. The black dress was far too fancy for her liking, but she pulled it over her head anyway. "Is everything here regal and covered in black?" She asked softly. The dress ran down to the floor, and ran down in several layers of lace and silk. 

Terra turned back to face her, and his eyes grazed her beauty. Her figure fit the dress perfectly, however it was the slightest bit longer than her height, and it dragged behind her. "You... You look gorgeous." He stood there flabbergasted. The ugly bandages covering her wrists were the only thing scarring her perfection. "Except for one thing..." He walked over to the coffee table next to the sofa and pulled off a pair of Aqua's pure white bell sleeves. He slipped them up her ivory arms, hiding her imperfections. "There, perfect." 

Aqua felt her heart rise at the sight of her favorite sleeves. But instead of her armor keeping them up on her arms, pink ribbon played as their role, adding color to the dull black and white. "You- you saved them." She quivered. 

He smiled, observing his handiwork. "Did you think I would leave them behind? Nah, I took those with me everywhere I went. Reminding me that there are good things still in the world..." He leaned into her, wanting to kiss her, but her distress radiated off in waves, so he immediately pulled away. 

Her eyes met with his. She took note of small gold flakes in his irises, floating in the deep blue pools. "Did you happen to find any shoes? I don't want to walk around barefoot..." Her hands folded in front of her, adding more grace to her already. 

He nodded, pulling away from their gaze to grab a pair of black flats. "I had to get these from the maids, but they're brand new." He walked back over and slipped them on the ground for her to step into. 

The maiden drenched in black pulled her dress up to slide her feet in. They fit perfectly and Aqua was actually surprised. "How? These fit so well, and I don't think I ever told you my size..." She gazed back into his eyes, feeling comfort in doing so. 

"Are you comfy? You look really nice, too." The knight sighed pleasingly. He had turned her into a princess. People will probably get the wrong idea, but she is worth some confusion. Hell, Terra lived with her for fifteen years and he was confused for at least ten of those years. 

Aqua smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. I feel really nice too. And you don't look bad yourself." She shuffled over to the window, putting her hand on the glass. "I guess we won't be going out. I don't want to ruin this." Her eyes loomed out the window. 

Terra walked over and wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders. "Hey, everything will be okay. I'm here to protect you. No one else will lay a finger on you." He whispered, taking in her amazing scent of vanilla. Light, she smelled great. 

She rested her head on his arms, closing her eyes. "Mm. I know you will. You always have." Her heart soared through the roof. "Do you remember that song Master Eraqus would sing to me? I would always pester him when I was little to sing it to me." She said softly, trying to remember the tune. 

He smiled, humming the tune. She pulled her hands up, holding his arms. "It wasn't very long ago, y'know. Only like ten years? Light, we're getting old." A soft laugh arose from his throat. He wanted to desperately kiss her neck, he wanted to do so many things with her. 

They stayed embraced for a few minutes. Aqua feeling drowsy, kept her eyes closed, listening to Terra hum the song quietly. She was drained mentally and physically from the hectic day. "Sorry for becoming your burden..." She whispered, taking in a breath. 

"Aqua, you aren't a burden. You're just in a tight position at the moment, and I'm here to help." He sighed, and stopped humming. "We should find a bite to eat." His arms unwrapped from her shoulders, leaving her cold. 

The black and blue maiden turned around. "Yeah, you're right... I'm just kinda, nervous I guess." She rubbed her arm gently. 

He took her hand. "Why are you nervous? Nothing will happen when I'm with you," His free hand brushed her hair back from her cheeks. "You're gonna be alright here with me." He reassured her. 

She nodded slowly. Her blue strands dancing as she did so. "Let's go, my knight." A feeling of flight rose in the pit of her stomach. 

Her knight took her arm, keeping it close to him, and they walked carefully out of the room, locking it behind them. Servants turning their heads, sensing the light on her. 

Aqua squeezed the grasp around his arm, feeling fear rise. She took deep breaths, exhaling slowly. A raven haired man smiled sadistically from across the ruby hallway, piercing gold eyes threatened her. He kept his gaze locked on her, looking at her figure. 

"So, Terra? When were you going to tell me about your bitch?" He laughed, staying still. 

Terra tensed, feeling ready to strike. If anyone was worse than Braig, it was certainly Vanitas. He was a monster. "Fuck off Vanitas. She isn't to be touched." He growled, glaring daggers at him. 

Aqua wasn't exactly liking all of the verbal language being thrown around, but it was something she would have to deal with. "Is she your pet or something? She's clearly a Light whore. She must be here for experiments, then." Vanitas stepped away from the wall, walking closer to them. 

Terra stayed silent, slowly pressing Aqua behind himself. 

"What? You aren't going to talk, Master Terra? Is your fuck-friend shy? She's far too gorgeous for you to keep her all to yourself. Sharing is caring," The raven reached out to pet Aqua's cheek, when he forcefully took her wrist instead. 

The brunette drew his keyblade, pointing to Vanitas' neck. Aqua screamed in pain, feeling something snake up her bandages. 

"What happened to your wrists? Master Terra lose his temper?" He played, pulling her sleeve up.

Terra grit his teeth, keeping Earthshaker to his neck. "You let go of her now, or you are going to lose a limb." 

The trembling maiden almost fell to her knees when she choked back sobs. "Terra would never do such a thing to me! And let go of my hand you monster!" She shouted, tearing her hand out of his tight grasp. "Don't you ever touch me again!" 

Bloody gauze fell to the ruby carpet, followed by droplets of blood. Her wound was reopened, and it covered her pure white sleeve in red splotches. Terra pulled Vanitas up by the neck, feeling Darkness burn off of himself. "I told you not to touch her!" He threw him against the wall, destroying the wall to seal Vanitas against it. 

Dry wall and broken chunks of wood bound him against the wall. "Is this my punishment? You weak bastard!" Vanitas spat, grinning. 

The now Dark Knight, confronted the raven, wrapping his hand around his neck again. Circulation of air was cut off, making him gasp for air as Terra squeezed the life out of him. Aqua watched in horror as this was escalating in front of her. 

Even if she despised the Darkness, she couldn't stand to see this happen to anyone, or anything. The Child of Light ran over, trying to take his hand off of Vanitas' neck. "Terra, please! Stop! You're going to kill him!" She cried. Her hands stayed on for less than thirty seconds, before being burned. She staggered back, trying to summon Rainfell or any type of magic, but she failed. Her ivory palms were red, and the skin burned off. 

While under the Darkness' influence, Terra wasn't himself. His irises went gold, and Dark flames poured out of him. Terra looked down at his begging maiden, in pain that he had caused again. He let go of Vanitas' throat, turning to her. "Aqua?! Are you alright?!" He reached out to her, only to be met with her moving back further. 

"D-don't touch me! You... You monster! Who are you!?" Her body trembled, and her blue eyes welled with tears. "All of you are the same! Stay away from me!" She ran off back to his room, opening and closing the door with her burned hands.

Terra stood lifelessly in the hallway. He had just been called a monster by Aqua, his dearest friend. He hurt her again. How could he live with himself? He staggered back against the other wall, holding on for support. 

"A-Aqua. I-" 

END - ACT ONE


	2. Should You Become Your Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The closer to Light you are, the greater your Shadow becomes. Thus in return, your Shadow will erupt... You were the one who destroyed your home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) to Listen to: Enter the Void - Birth by Sleep; Aqua - Birth by Sleep

Should You Become Your Shadow  
ACT - 2 \-------  
A monster. He was a monster. His heart burned. He was angry and hurt. He had to do something, he had to redeem himself or something. Terra started for his room, following the trail of blood she had left. 

Her wrist was probably destroyed even more, plus the burns he had given her. Light, he was a monster. All he did was destroy. He was no knight, he couldn't even protect her. He was awful. 

Terra stood at his door, drops of blood on the handle. He opened the door slowly. Aqua was outside, sitting in the rain. Her dress trailed behind her, soaking up the rain. She sat staring at the sky, the rain pouring over her disfigured palms. 

The sound of the rain hitting the earth outside reverberated in the room. It was soothing, but also sad. The black and blue girl sensed him in the room, and she didn't bother turning to face him. She stayed looking up, drenched in rain. 

"Aqua, I... I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you," He started, holding onto the door. 

She made no effort to say or do anything. She was trapped and broken. Slowly she lowered her hands, and looked ahead into the courtyard. Her body just fell over, like someone had just snapped her wires. 

Terra rushed over. He laid her limp body in his arms, worried he had killed her. "Aqua? Oh, light, please say something." He had to do something. She couldn't die, she can't die. 

He began to cast Curaga all over her body, hopefully doing some good. He gently took her hand. His healing magic had to have been doing something, because she winced quietly. Her chest heaved, trying to take in as much air as she could. 

His hand caressed her cheek, feelings of guilt overran him. "I'm so sorry, Aqua." Tears welled in his eyes. He hadn't cried in such a long time, almost forgetting how. 

The bruised and bloody girl's eyes opened. Her baby blue's replaced with striking gold ones. This wasn't the bright girl he knew. She was different, her aura was darkened. 

"T-terra?" Her gold irises burned into him. 

His brow furrowed. He felt power surge into his hands from her palms. Her palms were no longer covered in burns and mangled skin. However, her wrists were scarred over, making bracelets on her flesh. "You're wounds, they- they're..." He was shocked. 

She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what was happening. Her heart felt peculiar, almost like it wasn’t hers to begin with. “W-what happened to me?” A raging pain welled into her chest, burning and breaking her down. She arched her back, as if rising to the sky, and screamed bloody murder. 

Terra held her tightly, however not too sure about what was happening. “Aqua? Aqua!? What’s going on?” He held her head close to his chest, trying to divert her screams with his heartbeat. Usually when he held her like this, she calmed down. He softly started to hum Master’s song that he sang to her earlier. 

Aqua held onto his arm tightly. The raging pain spread into her back and soon up into her brain. It continued for a few more seconds, then she completely stopped screaming and sobbed weakly into Terra’s jacket. “What is wrong with me?!” She cried, listening to the quiet song he sang. 

The brunette slowly stroked her hair, still humming. "It's the Darkness, Aqua. The Darkness is pouring into your heart. It's all my fault." He sighed. "I hurt you, and now the Darkness is luring you in." His head hung. 

Her heart jumped. "D-darkness?" She felt his grasp tighten. "Terra, I... I don't want to be lost in the Darkness! You have to help me!" She begged, shivering from the cold rain that still fell. 

"I can't do anything. I'm a wielder of Darkness, myself. I couldn't even escape." He explained, looking for her real blue eyes. "It consumes you. You can't beg for mercy once it has it's tendrils around you." 

The black and blue girl furrowed her brow, feeling the burning sensation return. This time it was gentle and flowed in her veins. "But I don't think I had a choice. It was almost like someone injected it in my heart." She mumbled. "Do I look any different?" 

"Your eyes, they're gold..." He whispered. "You are still perfect like before, your eyes are just gold." His hand softly brushed her bangs away from her eyes. 

She sighed and pulled away from him. "Then I'll never be able to return." She stood up, her dress clung to her wet skin. "Master will despise me, he would be too afraid to let me explain myself." She walked back into the room, trailing her wet dress behind herself. 

Terra stood up and followed her inside. "Aqua, Master would never despise you. You're practically his daughter, he'll always love you no matter what path you take." He took ahold of her arm. 

"It's easy for you to say. But I still have to go back regardless. I can’t stay here and be tainted by  
anymore darkness.” Her back was to him, perfect porcelain skin. She took a deep breath and turned around. “I’m sorry Terra, I can’t stay here.” 

The grip on her arm tightened. He locked eyes with her, not letting go. “I won’t let you.” He said simply. The knight reached over and took her other arm, holding her tensely. Her hands balled into fists, trying to stagger out of his grasp. 

She felt anger boil inside of herself. “Let me go, Terra.” They kept an agitated gaze on each other. His blue eyes were sprinkled with rugged gold flakes. He snaked his arms up to her shoulders, tightening the grasp. “I said let me go!” She yipped, feeling pain surface in her shoulders where his hands laid. 

Terra furrowed his brow. “I can’t let you leave, or you’ll lead the entire Dark Army after you! Aqua you aren’t thinking before you act. I guarantee that once you leave here Vanitas will send the entire city after you. I won’t let that happen. You’ll die!” He roared right back, intimidating her. 

The black and blue maiden held her ground, anger wanting to surface. Instead she felt her eyes glaze over. “And keep me here being completely miserable!? I want to live! I want to live in peace with Ven and Master at home! Far away from here!” 

“Aqua.” He warned, feeling heat rise off of her bare shoulders. 

“No, Terra! This city is full of corruption! I don’t want to be a Child of Darkness! I want to be one of Light and peace! Remember when you used to be happy at home in The Land of Departure with me?! As a Child of Light?” Her eyes submerged in tears. Bringing up his past was the last thing she wanted to do, but there was the smallest feeling of hope in doing so. 

The knight clasped his hand over her mouth forcefully. He no longer was pleasant and kind like he was earlier. He was dark and reeked of power. “Aqua, you better stop right now. The walls have ears, and I’m hoping they didn’t hear you reveal their location.” His tone dropped, and the gold in his eyes overran the blue. “If they did, they would go to extreme lengths just to see you drop in fear and submit completely to the Darkness. They would kill everyone you love, until you do what they want. Now, I suggest you get comfortable here. It’s either luxury or the cold dilapidated prisons. Your choice.” He let go of her and walked away from her. 

She stood silent, facing the outside world. Her mind ran with hundreds of thoughts, her heart wanted freedom. The bluebird’s wings were clipped, preventing her from flying. “T-Terra… I guess I have no choice but to stay.” She whispered, peeling her scarlet stained sleeves off. They dropped to the ground, followed by her soul. “I couldn’t bear losing Ven. I’ll miss him, but if his life is on the line, there’s no other way.” 

He turned to her, releasing some of the frustration he held inside. “I’m sorry, but it’s what’s best for him and Master.” His eyes were now almost completely gold. “I promise to you, that as long as you’re here,” He closed in on her, studying her broken expression and took her hand. “No harm will come to you, or that of home. That is the greatest promise I can make.” 

She sighed, and her stomach growled. “I just want to eat something and turn in. Today was awful.” Her hand unclasped from his and she walked to the door. “Coming?” She looked back at him expectantly. “I’ll need my knight to protect me.” 

Her knight hurried to the door, and took her to the kitchens to retrieve something for dinner. Afterwards they discussed some plans for the rest of the week and went off back to his room for rest. The night outside was ruined by heavy downpours. Thunder and lightning crashed in the skies above, making the evening more dreary. 

→☀︎←

Aqua slumped down on the sofa in the room. “What a day.” She groaned, resting her arm over her eyes. Her luxurious dress ran down over her feet and onto the floor. She was practically Darkness' model. 

"You can say that again." Terra grinned, taking his suit off in pieces. He observed her beauty. It grew and bloomed even more, although she was in the darkness she glowed. "You probably won't want to sleep in that. I can lend you one of my shirts or something until we can get you some clothes..." He reached into his dresser, pulling out old worn tees from when he was at home. 

She sat up, glancing over at him rummaging. "Those shirts! I remember them!" Her heart beat with fond memories of home, sending her into a little hole of sadness. She stood up and pulled one of the shirts off of the dresser's top. "You would wear these all of the time!"

He smiled. "I didn't get rid of them. They're too important. You can wear one if you want." 

Her eyes glowed. "I'll go put it on now!" She pulled her dress off of the ground and ran to the bathroom, pulling the door behind her closed. She unzipped the dress and pulled it off carefully. It was only her underwear that was left, and she stared at her dopplëganger in the mirror. Her body had changed when the darkness dipped inside of her. A tattoo, black, wrapped around her belly button, and ran up her stomach to the middle of her chest, wrapping around her breasts. 

The tattoo startled her, and she quickly pulled the shirt over her head. She also slipped on her old torn compression shorts from home. Her hand twisted the doorknob and she exited. 

Terra ran his eyes over her, she looked thinner and bustier? Light. he didn't even know. "Look's like it fits," He smiled, pulling his shirt off. 

"Yeah. It's way too big though, so it'll definitely fit." She sat on the ebony bedspread, keeping her eyes on him. He was more muscular than she remembered him being, and his hair was darker. "Hey, there was this weird thing I noticed when I was in the bathroom changing..." 

He turned his back to her, reaching for his Wayfinder on the vanity. A similar black tattoo ran up his spine, but was more disfigured than hers. "What was it?" He asked, facing her once again. 

The slim maiden shook her head. "I noticed a tattoo running up my abdomen and chest, and I'm confused on what it is..." She sighed, rubbing her arm. 

Her knight tensed, but then took a seat on the bed across from her. "Aqua, I'm afraid that's not a tattoo. It's a scar." He trailed his eyes up to meet hers. "It's a scar caused by the Darkness in us. If the Darkness reaches inside and creates havoc in our hearts, a scar is formed, taking on the shape of the victims soul. The scar is also placed in the most vulnerable spot for the person." He explained, reaching for her hand. 

Aqua avoided his touch, standing up off the bed. "I guess I'll sleep on the sofa." She walked over, sitting down on the stiff sofa.

"Don't be ridiculous, Aqua. I'm not going to let you sleep there." He argued, walking over to the girl. "You won't be comfortable and I'll have to deal with it in the morning." 

She scoffed. "Well I'm not sharing a bed with you. Who knows what could happen..." Her hand covered her face in embarrassment. 

Terra turned around and laughed, darkly. "You think I'd waste something as precious as your virginity on me? Hah! Please, I could do better." His bare back tensed. He was such a liar. 

"Excuse me?" She stood up facing his back. "What makes you think I would want to have sex with you!?" Her new amber eyes glowed. "I would never even consider the intention!" She crossed her arms, offended. 

He turned around. "You have thought about it before, though. The way you used to be all flustered during class. I know what you were thinking about." A cheeky grin formed on his mouth. 

Aqua covered her face, partially embarrassed, partially frustrated. "This still isn't helping the fact that I am not sleeping in the same bed as you." She huffed. 

"Nope. But this will-" He reached down and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. It was hard for him to stay focused, all of that leg, right next to him... He smiled. 

"What are you doing!? Put me down!" The blue captive cried. Flailing around proved to be useless, so just tried to gain her composure. 

Her knight set her down on the bed, "I swear to Light, if you don't stay put I'll take your keyblade." He scowled, moving to the other side of the ebony bed. 

She sat still on the huge bed, waiting patiently for him to get in it. It seemed that her heart wanted this, even as much as her mind protested. "I-I've never slept in the same bed with a man before..." She whispered, a little embarrassed to say that.

Before Terra had got into bed, he took a good long stare at her. Did she really just say that.. "It's no big deal. I promise, no funny business." He held his hands up, as if to surrender. 

Aqua crossed her arms, and sighed. “It’s my first time doing a lot of things actually… The Darkness has this, affect on me. Making me more… daring?” She crawled onto the bed and wrapped herself in the covers. Her blue tassels stuck out from the dark ebony color that covered the bed spread. “Who knows what it does to me…” She sighed once more, rolling over to face him. 

He sat down and pulled the covers over himself. “You aren’t going to fall asleep right away are you?” He asked, looking at the great distance between them. “I don’t sleep as heavily as I used to, so it takes a while for me to fall asleep… I mean, if you’re tired, you can, but-”  
She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. That stopped his babbling ten fold. “Hey, relax. I’ll stay awake as long as I can. I’m right here, so we can talk about whatever you want, okay?” Her hand rubbed little soft circles into his muscle. “You’re so tense! Relax a bit!” The blue maiden sat up, resting her back against the headboard.

“It’s been a really hellish day. Really long as well.” He sighed. Her soft touch invigorated his senses. It was heavenly. His eyes closed and he rested his head on the wall. “How are you feeling? Besides for the whole ‘darkness inside of me is weird now’ feelings.” He turned to face her. 

The blue maiden inched over to him slowly, trying to make it look like she hadn’t moved. She giggled a little, “It’s been bad… I mean, it wasn’t the worst day of my life, but it’s up there.” She confessed, locking onto his metallic gold eyes. 

His hand caressed her cheek. Her peachy skin was warm, instead of her usual chill. He brushed her hair back, looking further into her gold eyes. “We should sleep… We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” He whispered, lowering his hand. 

She pulled her hand away from him. "Alright... I hope you get some rest." Her lips curled to a soft smile as she laid down, resting her head on her pillow. "Good night Terra." 

He didn't move, watching her closely as her back faced him. "Good night, Bluebird." He whispered, stroking her hair gently. 

The rain outside hit the glass, making lovely white noise. Pleasant ideas sprung into Terra's subconscious. He sank down and stared up at the silver tiles lining the ceiling. He turned to face Aqua's back her chest rise and fall from breath. 

The handsome brunette inched closer and closer to her back, taking in her invigorating scent of vanilla. The pleasant smell made him drowsy, and he snaked his arms underneath the blankets and wrapped them around Aqua's waist. His head rested in the nape of her neck, his nose centimeters from her skin. "Good night, Aqua." He murmured into her hair, closing his eyes for rest. 

→☀︎←

Aqua had rolled over and squeezed up closer to Terra in the middle of the night, his heat radiating off of his skin. He was so warm, so comfy... So perfect. 

He had woken up to the feeling of her breath hitting his bare chest. Her blue head was almost underneath the blankets, poking just above the end. She was adorable. 

Rain had turned to snow, falling slowly outside of the castle. It gathered on the grounds piling up more and more. The white crystals caught the brunette's attention. 

More clothes for Aqua laid on the desk, dresses and a fur coat covered the surface. The maids must've delivered them, along with a shiny envelope resting next to the clothing. The envelope rose Terra's curiosity, but he was still tired. He closed his eyes once more, trying to fade back into sleep. 

→☁︎←

Aqua woke up, panicked and sweating. Her heart was racing, and she took deep breaths. She looked around the room, noticing Terra wasn’t beside her. “Terra?! Where are you?” She trembled, still shaken up from her dream. 

It was now the early morning. The sun desperately tried to shine through the clouds, shining dim light on the fluffy white snow that covered the ground. Terra ran in from the bathroom, half dressed from a bath. “Aqua? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He saw her blue form on the bed across from him. 

She exhaled, getting up from the bed. “I-I’m fine… Just a little shaken up from a nightmare. Also you weren’t next to me, and I was worried.” She walked over to the desk, picking up one of the dark colored dresses. “Are these for me? Who brought them?” Her hand ran over the fur coat. 

Terra buttoned up his shirt, and stood beside her. “Actually, I received a letter from Master Xehanort, and he sent these for you. He wanted to try and get together with us as soon as possible until I have to leave for another trip.” He explained, handing the silver letter to her. 

“X-Xehanort?” She echoed. Her eyes ran over the letter, observing the fine handwriting of the Dark Lord. “No, no… How did he... “ She shook her head. “How does he know I’m here? He can’t know…” 

He sighed, and pulled the letter out of her grasp. “Aqua, this is something you’re going to have to embrace. The Darkness found it’s way inside of you. There’s no going back.” He tossed the letter on the coffee table. “You should probably get dressed.” His gaze fell back to her form. “We have a busy day ahead of us.” 

The blue girl nodded. “Alright. I’ll be right back.” She meandered past the brunette and into the bathroom. She set the long gown down on the counter, glancing back into the mirror to face her doppelganger. Her hands reached down and pulled the shirt over her head, and she observed the scar on her torso. It was hideous. and destroyed her ivory skin. The blue matron just sighed and pulled the rest of her clothing off. The dress ran over her arms and up to the top of her neck. It was floor length and dragged behind her. She left the clothes in the bathroom and took her keyblade charm from her old clothes, still inside the closet where she left them, and exited the bathroom. 

She shuffled back into the suite and sat on the sofa. Her elbows rested on her knees and she sighed. A bowl on the coffee table was filled with broken pieces of blue glass and metal. Aqua reached into the bowl, knowing exactly what the garbage was. Her hands pulled out her home’s silver crest. “M-my Wayfinder!” She squeaked, feeling pain submerge her heart. The sight of the broken knickknack she made for herself, along with the matching pair she gave to her friends, destroyed her. Feelings of rage and simmered anger boiled and overflowed. “

Terra took sight of the black flame burning off of her clasped hand. She had found her Wayfinder, destroyed from their encounter when she had first arrived. He didn’t know what to say. His mind didn’t process anything. He knew she worked so hard to make the charms for them, and seeing her completely broken down from it made him feel anguished. “Aqua…” He murmured, almost horrified by her anger. 

The maiden felt the heat surge in her veins. She took sight of the open flame wrapped around her delicate hand, threatening to set fire to something. “How… How could this happen?” Her lips curled to a frown, then turning to a sob. “Does this mean we’ll never be together again?” Her heart pounded, sending hot blood through her arteries. 

He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright. The magic you casted on them worked! We're together, and I feel that we can reunite with Ven soon... Don't be upset." His hand wanted to retract, but his mind wanted more. He took hold of her hand that threatened to set the room ablaze, not affected by the painful heat. 

She stood up, holding her home's crest in her hand. "Can you hum the song Master sang?" Her voice, barely above a whisper. She was depressed, already longing for freedom. 

The knight smiled softly, feeling the crest in her hand. He started to purr the pleasant tune, relaxing his bluebird. 

The two were melted together, forgetting where the time had gone. She was calm and listened to her friend's melodious tune, while he provided her a sanctuary. He was the only possible thing that could calm her down. 

He leaned in, feeling a wave of lust run him over. "We should get ready to go." He murmured, grinning. His heart protested, she was slipping through his hands. He let go of her, giving her the space to build more remorse. 

She took in a deep breath and looked down at the emblem in her hand. The emblem had been covered in black soot from the flame that threatened to melt the precious metal. The end had bent and was pliable “What do we have to do first?” She whispered, slipping the emblem down her sleeve, and held it in place. 

Her knight slipped his jacket back on, looking rather dashing than he did before. “We have to go see Master Xehanort as soon as possible, that is, if he’s free…” He turned his back and retrieved his own Wayfinder from his bedside table. “I know this is something that you don’t want to do, but you have to. For your own safety.” 

Aqua sighed. She really, really, really didn’t want to see him. Something about meeting the Dark Lord was the worst thing to do ever. A feeling in the pit of her stomach rose. She didn’t say anything, she just nodded and took the coat that the Lord had gotten for her. 

Terra waited patiently at the door for her to join him. He couldn’t stop looking at her, she just hypnotized him. Her grace and beauty overflowed, and she brightened any Darkness. “Ready, Milady?” He smiled, extending his arm for her to take. 

She smiled at his kind words, and took his arm. “Please don’t call me that. I’m not a princess or anything special…” They walked slowly out of the room and into the ruby corridor. One of the servants had cleaned the blood that was trailed from yesterday, and the wall was repaired. As they made their way down the corridor, servants no longer turned their heads to the Child of Light, as her heart was filling slowly with Darkness. They instead bowed in reverence, either to Terra from his title, or to Aqua for no good reason. 

“It’s some way down to his chamber, so I hope you don’t mind walking a little bit.” Terra whispered, leaning down to her ear. Her scent wavered up into his senses again and almost made him fall over. 

The Black and Blue maiden nodded, looking up at him. Her gaze befell the snow outside, it snowed softly at some times, but at others it was a complete blizzard. “It’s nice to be out and not cooped up in that room. I was getting a little stir-crazy…” She responded, looking back ahead in the endless ruby red hallway. 

They walked, and walked, until the two finally stopped outside of two massive double doors. Two guards stood on either side, looking rather bored, but were armed with sharp steel lances. They almost jumped when they had seen Terra, quickly gaining their composure and saluting him. “Master Terra!” They chimed, standing still. 

The Knight gave a quick wave of the fingers. “Stand down men, I’m only here for a visit with Lord Xehanort.” He pulled Aqua closer to himself. 

They opened the doors revealing a room that was grand. Bookshelves ran around the left side of the room, leaving room for windows and other furniture on the other side of the round room. Thick books and papers littered the shelves, fracturing the rooms grandeur. Gold and silver tiles lined the ceiling, meeting in the center around a chandelier. Right underneath the chandelier laid a desk, facing the entrance. Two satin covered chairs rested before the desk, waiting for the two to take a seat. 

“The Dark Lord will be with you momentarily, just take a seat inside. Have a good evening Master.” The taller of the two guards replied. He looked down at Aqua, “As well as yourself milady.” 

Aqua was pulled in by Terra before she had a chance to respond. She observed the room, jaw dropped from the regal gold and red colors in the room. “This is amazing…” She murmured, following him up the short staircase. 

He pulled the chair out for her to sit in, waiting patiently as she examined the room with wide eyes. “Here, take a seat. We might be waiting for a little.” As soon as she sat down, he took her coat, slinging it over his arm. 

She sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "I pray that this will go alright..." Her hands folded over her heart. Anxiety surged in her heart, leaving her at unrest. 

"It should be just fine... Master Xehanort just wants to talk, nothing bad." He reassured her, standing next to her chair. His hand rested lightly on her shoulder, feeling the heat rise from her skin. "Just relax, alright?" 

"I'll try..." She murmured, squeezing her hands. The feeling of Terra's warm hand on her shoulder put her mind at some ease, but not that much. 

Sounds of shuffling and muffled voices came from a closed door. The two visitors turned their heads, looking to the direction of the noises. Aqua stiffened, thinking she heard a cry. 

Moments later, an old man exits the door, followed by two other men. He turned to his visitors, donning a rather disturbing smile.  
"Ah, so you two had received my message." He began, voice dry and clearly aged. 

Terra bowed in reverence while Aqua sat still, clenching the chair's arms. Lord Xehanort, the evil leader of the Dark Realm stood before them. The elderly lord took a seat, staring at the young bluebird before him. "Master, once we received your letter I made sure we saw you." Terra started, placing his warm hand back on her shoulder. 

Xehanort glanced up the the Knight quickly. "Well done job, Master Terra. Your friend Aqua here will make an excellent addition to our family." His voice was like nails on a chalkboard to her. "Since Vanitas did his job accordingly, planting the seed." 

Aqua's eyes dilated. "Excuse me? What did that heathen do to me?!" Her voice rose, as did her anger. 

"I simply asked the boy to inject you with the serum we have developed. Pure Darkness, right into a victim's body. As I can tell that it had worked from your aura surrounding you." He grinned, folding his hands. 

She stood up, ready to attack him, but Terra held her back. "How dare you! You did this to me!? You planned this! Didn't you!" Her voice cracked as she flailed around. 

"I merely did what I thought was beneficial to you. Especially since your home was destroyed." 

"What!?" Aqua felt heat rise off of her skin, anger and rage boiled in her heart. Her eyes were wide and now coated in gold. Tears threatened to fall, but her anger held them back. "How could you do this! You are evil! Pure evil!" Flames erupted around her hands, black as night. 

The Dark Lord cackled. "Release more of your anger and hatred towards me! Release it all!" 

Terra grit his teeth. "Aqua, stop." He felt the flames threaten to burn his hold. She was almost completely engulfed in black flames, signs of the Darkness decimating her insides. 

"What did you do to my Master!? My friend Ventus?! Tell me, you evil bastard!" She screamed, her bangs running over her eyes. The grip on her arms and waist tightened. 

Xehanort sat back in his chair, watching the fueling maiden burn. "Bring the boy in." He waved his hand to the door where he entered, a guard opened the door. A bruised and bloodied blonde was dragged into the room and thrown onto the carpet. 

Aqua's heart sank and tears started to flow at the sight of her friend. "V-Ven!?" Her eyes dilated, and she squirmed out of Terra's grasp to run over to the boy. She almost tripped and fell over but managed to fall close to him. 

Terra watched and was locked in place. He wanted to help him, but something inside of him told him to stay. "Ven..." He whispered, covering his mouth with his hand. 

The maiden picked her limp friend off ond and laid him in her arms. "Oh please don't die! Please Ven!" She sobbed trying to keep his head still. Her shaky hand ran over him, attempting to cast Curaga. "Please!"

Xehanort smiled, watching the act playthrough. "If you quit your gabbing, and agree to join the Dark forces, we'll cure him. And you'll live your perfect little fantasy with Terra." He offered. 

Aqua's head rose. "Join you?" She whispered. Her hand laid still on Ventus' weak rising chest. "What would I do in your Dark Forces, Xehanort?" She asked, clearing her mind. 

All that mattered to her is Ven's safety. Even if they had to live here, in the Dark Capital, it didn't matter. She wanted Ven to be happy. 

"Oh, my dear, you'll live in luxury! Away from the dilapidated prisons and camps that those Light fools are in. You'd lead the armies alongside your dear friend, Terra." His voice made her want to vomit. "Your precious boy there would live with you two, safe and sound in your motherly care." 

The Knight wanted to do something. Something to make her say no. He knew that if she stayed here, she would be miserable. She said it herself. But he wouldn't dare defy the man that took him in, letting him embrace the Darkness and not banishing him for using his Darkness. 

"Aqua..." He started, weary of what Xehanort was to say. 

Xehanort merely gave a glance to him, which shut him up. “Tell me my dear, what is your choice?” He egged her on, casting all of the room’s attention on her lace covered back. 

The blue maiden ran her hand down the wounded boy’s face, smiling weakly. “I’ll do anything for Ventus. He’s too important to me... “ She whispered. Her stomach turned at her final decision. “I agree. Just heal him and give him back to me.” Her gaze was locked onto the raging snowstorm outside. 

Terra sank back. That was something he didn’t want to hear.

END OF ACT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you rad cats enjoyed this chapter! I've been working really hard on this to get it out, and you should see the next one in a few weeks. (depending on school and holiday stuff going on) Feel free to comment and shoot me some messages if you have anything you wanna say! See you cats later! <3


	3. An Unbreakable Connection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) to Hear: Dearly Beloved - Birth By Sleep; Dumbledore's Farewell - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince OST; Courtyard Apocalypse - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 OST

ACT THREE - An Unbreakable Connection

\----

Aqua's heart raced at the speed of Light. The decision she had just made was an awful, no terrible decision. She was cradling Ventus' wounded body, softly caressing his cheek. 

She needed to know what happened to her home… Her Master. These thoughts pestered and dug deep into her heart. She looked down at Ven, lightly brushing the hair from his eyes. She had to ask, she had to know. 

"What of my Master? What did you do to him?" She squeaked, keeping her head down. 

Xehanort cackled. "Eraqus? He's with his other Light imbeciles. In a camp." He stood up and folded his hands behind his back. The elderly man shuffled over, stopping behind the azure female. 

"He will be none of your concern any longer." 

A black aura formed around his hand, and a keyblade, black and white extending more than two feet in length materialized in his grasp. He pointed the blade at the nape of her neck. "Sleep." 

Grey matter surfaced quickly out of the keyblade, and entered the maiden's neck. Her back arched, from shock, then she fell over atop of her friend. 

"Aqua!" Terra ran over, but Xehanort held him back with his keyblade. 

The Knight wanted to help her, but he was obedient to his Master. "But, Master..." 

One of the guards picked her up, holding her bridal style. The other did the same for Ventus, waiting for instruction from their leader. Xehanort dispelled his keyblade, turning to his pupil. His brow furrowed, as Terra met his gaze. 

A frown curled on the elderly man's lips. "You're in love with her. Aren't you?" 

Terra was taken back by his Master's question. He looked back at the sleeping azure woman. His heart wanted to explode, he couldn't just sit back and watch this happen to her or Ven. 

"Don't lie, boy." 

The knight took a deep breath. "I don't know. It's complicated... I know she couldn't love me after all of the awful things I've done to her..." He glanced back to his master quickly. 

Xehanort’s hands folded behind his back. “Love is such an inconsequential thing. Most of those Light fools actually thought it could bring happiness. It’s preposterous.” He scoffed, turning to the guards. “Take them to the Laboratories, we have some matter to denounce.”   
The two guards did as told, merely bowing in response. They escaped from the office, carrying the hostages with them, exiting through the main doors. Terra watched as they exited, wanting to follow after them. 

He started for the door, turning from his Leader. 

“Terra.” Xehanort called to the young man going to the door. A smile curling on his lips as Terra turned to him. 

“Yes, Master?” 

The old man watched his pupil wait for his response. “She shall make a fine addition to the family. Do not fret.” His voice, scratchy and dry echoed off of the floors. 

The brunette turned from him, looking back at the door. “I won’t.” He responded, walking out of the room. 

The Laboratories were the last place Terra ever wanted either of his friends to be. They were cold, harsh places where many people lost their lives to the horrid testing by the scientists on staff. Many of the subjects; Children or the Guardians of the Light. The tests enveloped the subjects hearts, turning them to Heartless. He was afraid that they were next. 

Terra ran down the corridors, following the guards closely. He eventually ran into the entrance of the Laboratories, rushing over to the bedsides of his friends. His hands ran over Ven’s body, casting Curaga and asking for help from a fellow doctor on the premises. They eventually healed the boy’s several broken bones, and torn ligaments. 

The doctor walked away for a short period of time, bringing back a syringe and vials of putrid smelling liquids. He carted them over and started to fill the syringe with the liquids. 

The Knight’s stomach turned at the smell, but found a certain comfort in it. “What is that you’re giving him?!” He asked, a bit too harsh. 

He looked up, then returned to his work. "The pure darkness we developed." he huffed, readying Ven's arm for impact. 

Terra smacked the syringe away. "No, he's already been administered." 

A nervous feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't let Ven be injected with the Darkness. Aqua would never forgive him, and that is something he couldn't have. 

"No he hasn't, actually. I have his papers here, and he hasn't received treatment since he's arrived." The doctor argued.

Fire returned in Terra's heart, and he took ahold of the doctor's coat forcefully. "Don't you dare give him that. Give it to me, instead. If you don't that'll be the last thing you see." The grip tightened on the doctor's lab coat. 

"Alright! Alright, Light you people are crazy here..." The doctor raised his hands in defense. "I'll give it to you later after I finish this." 

Terra released the doctor, stepping back from the bed. He turned back and gazed at the peacefully sleeping girl. “You have to administer the Vial to her as well, correct?” He asked, brushing her bangs away from her closed eyes. 

“Of course… Unless you’ll threaten me again-- then she won’t.” 

The knight shook his head. “No… It’s no use trying to stop now. She had already been infected with the Vial.” He leaned down, tenderly leaving a kiss on her cheek. 

“Who are they anyway? They seem awfully important to you.” The doctor asked, walking to the side of Aqua’s bed to administer the disgraced liquid. 

Terra ran his eyes over his friends, sighing. “They’re… They’re my family. I left home, in search of Xehanort, and a year happened to go by until we reunited.” He explained, brushing Ventus’ bangs out of his face. 

A gasp of shock and fright escaped Aqua’s lips. Her eyes flew open and she shot up, noticing the doctor next to her bed. She also took sight of the large syringe in his hand, feeling a wave of nausea run over her. “W-What are you doing with that!” 

Terra turned around. "Aqua? You're awake!" He smiled, reaching for her hand. Her hand was cold again, and her eyes were back to her beautiful blue. "Your eyes, they're- they're back to their blue." His hand grazed her cheek. 

"What is he doing?! What is in that syringe?" Aqua asked, holding onto his hand. As soon as she turned and faced Terra completely, the doctor injected the serum in her bare back, right on her spinal column. Her back arched, pain surging all over her body. She cried out, screaming from the pain. 

The doctor pulled the syringe out, wiping the blood away. Aqua held onto Terra, shaking. She then turned around, casting a brutal flurry of ice at the doctor, throwing him back. "What did you do to me!" 

The burning sensation from the day before returned, and black flames began to erupt from her skin. Raging pain mustered in the nape of her neck, making her clench her fist so much that scarlet blood ran from her nails digging into her skin. 

"Answer me!" She growled, her eyes turning gold. The maiden turned, stepping off of the bed. 

Terra walked over to her side of the bed, taking her arm. "Aqua, calm down please. It's not his fault..." He took in a deep breath. 

Aqua looked up at him, the flames returning to her skin. "What?" She asked, looking back between the doctor and him. "Who did then?" 

His mind choked back remorse, instead trying to gain the confidence to tell her that it was his own doing. A deep sigh escaped his throat, and he looked away from her for a moment. "That was the serum. The pure Darkness Master had developed..." He paused. "I told him to administer you with it, since I thought it could do no more harm to you... But I was wrong." His felt her arm raise in heat. 

The azure captive stared at him for a while, feeling distrust raise in her heart. She furrowed her brow, feeling the torment pull her apart. Her hand raised, smacking Terra against the cheek. 

"I trusted you." She whispered, feeling tears well in her eyes. 

"Who are you? You're clearly not the Terra I've known for my entire life." Her arm tore out of his grip. "Master would be ashamed of you." She turned from him, walking to Ventus' bedside. 

Terra stood silently, watching the floor. He only looked up once to watch Aqua gently caress Ven's cheek. His teeth were locked together, and his hands were clamped tightly into fists. He had fucked up. This time, he was surely past the point of no return. She had lost all trust in him, she was even brave enough to raise her hand against him. Not that he would ever physically abuse her, but he had mentally enough. He had fallen into anger, rage. 

"How could she say such a thing to you, Master Terra? She is nothing more than a pathetic female!" Xehanort entered the facility, followed by several doctors and guards. 

The maiden blanched, holding her hand out to try and summon her keyblade, but it didn't work. She tried again, and again, and again! Her arms pulled Ventus close, in order to protect him. She didn't say a word, her gaze was locked on Xehanort's movements. 

Terra stiffened. "Master Xehanort, what do we owe the pleasure?" He couldn't stop looking at Aqua, only glancing back here and there to his Master. 

The old man folded his hands behind his back. "Oh my boy, we are here to inform you of a great evening! I wanted to address that there will be a ball later this evening. To welcome our newest members." He looked to Aqua and Ventus. "Hopefully Ventus will have awaken by then. He is a guest of honor." 

The knight nodded. "We'll be there. Don't worry Master." His mind was elsewhere, "Right, Aqua?" 

She grit her teeth. “Of course.” 

Aqua really, really didn’t want to go. Although she did give her word, and now she wasn’t going to break it. Even if that meant living with the man whom she once trusted, her heart would have to suffice to the brutal surroundings. She had no way of escaping either way.

Xehanort grinned maliciously, walking over to Terra’s side. “Even if her heart resists the Vial, she will have to have more and more doses. Over time, it could even kill.” He paused, removing the smile, and turning to Aqua. “You’re the guinea pig of my experiments, Aqua.”

Guilt and anguish drowned Terra in whirlpools. The waves bombarded him with doubt, with sadness, but he didn’t dare let it phase his cool exterior. Although he was drowning inside, outside he was obeying his Master’s word and not attacking him out of reverence. Xehanort was pure evil, a destructive force that damaged even the strongest of boundaries. The crazed Overlord hurt his bluebird and his younger brother. His family was on the smallest sliver of remaining together, and it was all Terra’s fault. 

Aqua remained close to Ven, holding him protectively. “I won’t let the Darkness win me over, even if I die in the process. I must hold my Light close!” She sneered, looking past   
Terra and onto Xehanort. 

Xehanort cackled, turning back to exit. "Terra, teach your worthless female some manners. She'll need them tonight." He walked out, along with the other guards. 

Terra took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Aqua, I-" 

"What is there to say Terra?" Aqua interrupted. "You've done enough. I don't care if Xehanort thinks I'm your slave. I won't succumb to the darkness." 

Aqua fumed with anger. She wanted nothing to do with him. The maiden just focused on taking care of Ventus, the only thing she swore to love anymore, besides for her Master. Although her mind protested and she may have lost all trust in him, her heart still yearned for Terra’s love. Her mind told her that he was evil, malicious, and only darkness. But her heart remembered her old friend from home, the courageous, daring, and trustworthy young man her heart had come to love. 

The bronze knight looked back to her. “What if I told you that you already had? What then, Aqua?” He asked. 

“Then I wouldn’t believe you. Why should I believe anything that spews from your mouth? You betrayed me, Terra. You betrayed Ventus, and you betrayed your own father.” She replied with burning spite. 

He stayed silent, feeling his own pit of anger fuel at the sound of his Master’s name. “Aqua.”

Her palms rolled up into fists. “What else is there to Darkness but hate and rage? Nothing good comes from it, and there never will be.” 

Terra looked back at Aqua with flaming golden eyes. “That is one thing the Master never understood, Aqua.” He paused, noting her expression. “Light and Darkness must coexist equally. Otherwise the worlds would be in chaos. There is Darkness in all of us, Aqua. Even you.” The knight explained, walking closer to her. “That feeling you are experiencing right now? That is the Darkness inside of you. Those black and deep purple flames that escape from your skin every time you discover someone has done you wrong? That is the Darkness, Aqua.” 

The blue maiden grit her teeth. She finally understood the feelings she had been experiencing, and she was not happy with herself. Her eyes kept an agitated lock between Terra’s. The two mentally sending thundershocks to each other. 

“I have been walking in Darkness’ path longer than you have. I know exactly what it is like. You just don’t understand how many times I’ve lost my way.” He stepped back from her, turning his back. “I promised to Master, and to you and Ven, that I would protect the one’s I love.” He paused. “I haven’t given up that promise yet, and I don’t plan on it.” 

She leaned against the bed, holding a handful of her dress. What could she say? He was right... "Terra..." She replied, keeping her head down. 

The brunette sighed. “I need your help with something…” He walked over to the unconscious doctor, picking up a Vial and syringe. He took the horrid things back to Aqua, resting them in her hands. “I need you to give this to me.”

Aqua held the destructive things in her delicate hands, looking up at Terra. “Terra, I don’t want to hurt you-”   
“It’s better me than Ven.” He interrupted, filling the syringe with the Vial. “Besides, I couldn’t care if you hurt me. I’m just a hollow shell.” Broken, emotionless features lined his face giving him an older, more mature look. 

She tried to meet his gaze, but was only met with sorrow. Her hand covered his, hiding the tool. “But I do. You aren’t a shell, Terra...” Her blue beautiful eyes surfaced from their golden wasteland. “You’re so much more. You’re a knight, a leader. Someone who cares for the one’s he loves. Although you’ve made mistakes...Some that may be harder to forget than others… You’ll always be you.” 

Terra watched as she took the syringe in her hand, holding it with care. He leaned down close to her face, wanting to kiss her. As their eyes met, he could still see golden streaks in her dazzling blue eyes. The temptation was too much, he couldn't do that to her. “Aqua,” He pulled her chin up, making her look at him. “Please, I won’t let you do this alone.” He whispered. The knight put the syringe to his neck, waiting for her to inject the putrid substance. “Just push the plunger in.” 

Aqua sighed. Her hands almost shaking, feeling terrible for doing this to him. “I’m sorry…” She murmured, pushing the plunger into the syringes’ barrel. She watched his face turn from one of calm and collected Terra to disgusted and furious Terra. “Are you alright?”

“It tastes awful.” He grimaced, keeping his eyes closed as the Vial ran through his blood. It could be felt going through his entire body, making him want to gag. “It’ll be something I’ll have to get used to.” Terra took the syringe from her grasp, tossing it over his shoulder. As he glanced back down, Aqua had taken hold of his hand and was gazing into the ground. 

“We can’t keep doing this to each other. Ven… He… He wouldn’t want us to fight and argue all the time.” She slowly raised her head, finding Terra’s eyes. “I can’t have us be such a toxic environment for him. Especially because of the,” Aqua paused looking away quickly. “The Darkness that radiates off of us.” 

Terra let go of her hand, instead resting both of his hands on her shoulders. “Aqua, look at me,” He waited until he had met her eyes. “As long as we’re here taking care of Ven, I don’t think anything bad will happen to him.” 

“The three of us will never be torn apart, all right?” He gave her a small half-smile, trying to cheer her up. 

The azure maiden returned the smile, but it quickly left her as she frowned once again. “How long do you think it’ll be until he wakes up?” She whispered, resisting the urge to turn and look at Ventus. 

The knight let go of her, crossing his arms. “He should be awake sometime soon. Definitely later today…” He reached out for her hand, only to be rejected. “I doubt it’ll be longer than three hours until he wakes up.” 

Aqua sighed. She felt like she was watching over him too much. Silence dropped into the room, keeping the two quiet and their mouths practically glued shut. What was there to talk about? Terra had seriously messed up, not to mention Aqua falling to darkness’ tendrils, inches from being suffocated completely. Her eyes trailed up Terra’s form, observing him carefully. 

He noticed that she was staring at him. Despite the awful situation, he decided to go into flirt mode. “What’s up? Is there something on me?” He grinned, looking up and down his clothes and patted his cheeks. 

She blanched. “N-no! There’s nothing wrong! I was, just... just-” Her brain couldn’t comprehend her current situation and she became flustered. Icy hands squished up to hide her red face from his prying eyes. 

Terra moved up closer to her. “Just... what?” He purred. His hands snaked down around her waist, pulling her in. “Am I embarrassing you, Blue?” 

Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar nickname. Heat radiated off of his skin, warming the maiden down to her core."I, uh..." She stumbled over her words. He leaned in, his breath caressing her skin. 

"What do you want, Aqua?" His sultry voice sent Aqua into Heaven. She closed her eyes, letting her heart do the rest. 

"I want..." She breathed, losing herself deep in the pits of madness. "I-" Her mind drew a blank, feelings of longing wobbled in to fill the void. "You." 

A smile curled upon the knight's lips. "I'm no fairytale knight, but I could try to be yours. You beautiful bluebird." 

Anger somehow wanted to burn in her heart. She wasn't sure why because her dreams of love were finally coming true. Was it the things he had done? He had managed to break and glue their shattered relationship back together in only a day. It was only a matter of time before the broken pieces came undone again. 

"Terra," The bluebird drilled holes into the ground, avoiding any eye contact with him. His warm hand reached up and gently took hold of her chin, tilting her head in his direction. 

Terra leaned in, just close enough that her breath hit his lips. For a split second, he thought of moving back and forgetting about his silly romance, but it was already too late. His lips crashed against hers, leading in the embrace. 

Aqua's first thought was to push him away, but the longer she thought about it her dream was coming true. Her porcelain hands meandered up his chest, ready to push him back. But she never did. 

As the kiss continued, Terra had wrapped his other arm around her waist and she was squished up against him. If he had tried to pull her in closer she would be one with him. He could feel the darkness present in her heart, as it ran in waves through her love. 

It was a rather long kiss, until Terra could feel her hands lightly apply pressure to his midsection. He let go, staggering back from her form. 

Her paradise, her sanctuary, her Knight.   
It was all in one man. The man who had come to her aid when she cried, and helped her remain at ease when she had lost her heart in the darkness. He respected her, he adored her, he protected her. 

He loved her. 

END OF ACT THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Chapter 3!   
> I was working really hard on this over the break, I just got sidetracked with the holidays and parties and stuff, but alas! Here it is!   
> I wanted some genuine smoochies in there (i also wrote that when i was a lil high soo) so u got ur terra/aqua and theres more to come!!!   
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!!!


	4. More Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to Listen to: Night In the Dark Dream - Birth by Sleep Final Mix; Hunter of the Dark - Birth by Sleep Final Mix

ACT - 4 PART ONE  
Sometimes It Can’t Be  
_________________

Terra stepped away from Aqua. His lips tingled with the sensation (and quaint realization) that her lips were locked with his. This feeling made his stomach flip. He could hear his inner voices yell and scowl at him for not reeling her in anymore.

Long before she had come to the Castle, he had women practically around every one of his fingers, always swooning over his handsome face and gorgeous build. He was almost the sex symbol of the Dark Kingdom. If he had spent more time in the city and not on recon missions to the camps or other lands for occupations, he would have that role under his sleeve.

He took note of Aqua’s confused features lining her peachy cheeks. Her eyes were set dead ahead, and a bright blush surfaced over her nose and cheeks. Light, was she such a beautiful girl. Her expression was so strange that it was difficult for Terra to identify it.

However, when they did share the embrace Terra could still sense her Light. Under the waves of Darkness rolling off of her lips. It only covered her Light. She held it close, making sure the precious possession did not leave her heart. The knight knew; she was born with a heart of pure light and darkness just entered her heart at the hands of evil.

Light used to radiate off of her like the sun. The maiden brightened any room she was in and brightened any person around her. She was a powerful denizen of Light, stronger than many of the other citizens who basked in the Light’s warm embrace. Perhaps that is why Xehanort needed her as a resource...

Aqua was most likely more powerful than himself. She was an excellent sorceress, had great defense abilities, but even though she was lacking in strength, it made up in her agility and wisdom. Terra was even wondering if she would be able to wield her brilliant Keyblade once again, or if the Serum had wiped her clean.

The Serum was an interesting creation by Xehanort’s scientists. They were able to develop pure Darkness, in a liquified form, to inject into the Light’s blessed children. Those who were already taken by Darkness’ embrace, were even affected by the matter. It unlocked the true potential and powers of it’s user, even if they were kissed by Light or assaulted by the Darkness.

Many of the Serum’s victims began working with Xehanort shortly after they had been taken by the drug. Some of them even becoming addicted in the earliest stages of development, and had to be thrown in the asylum.

However, Aqua was the first recipient of the completed Serum. The blue-haired girl’s emotions and actions afterwards were haywire, but she hadn’t become addicted to the disgusting formula. It did create the Scar, as Xehanort had hoped. She would eventually become so distraught of the medication that she could veer into fits of depression, or anxiety, or even develop more than one personality.

These facts and observations from the past day sent Terra’s head reeling. He watched Aqua carefully, taking note of her still appalled expression.

She rose her head slowly to meet her knight’s. “Y-you,” Aqua wanted another, but her body was frozen in place. Her mind didn’t process anything, it was her heart that was doing the talking.

While having three quarters of her heart overrun by Darkness, she had sinful feelings run over her in waves. The first and most dominant was Lust, especially after the tender embrace she had just shared with her best friend. She had never felt so much sexual drive for someone, keeping it inside was the difficult part. The other was Wrath. Aqua wanted to do so many things to Xehanort, she wanted to kill him and free her people from their hellish prisons, but she had so many ideas of how to kill the elderly lord. Only time could tell if her evil wish would be granted.

The girl felt possessed. She was trapped. There was no escape for the maiden and her youngest colleague. Albeit she felt that she was also selfish for not including Terra in her voyage for freedom, although she had none. To her only Ven mattered, but her heart was changing directions on her so quickly that she had little time to respond accordingly.

“Ventus,” Aqua whispered, turning to the young boy lying peacefully on the bed. Her hand stroked his hair, brushing it unwillingly out of the way (it was useless as the spiky hair bounced back into place).

The blue maiden watched him with weary eyes. She had hoped he would be awake by now, but as Terra did say, it takes time. She had no idea of what Xehanort or his men did to Ventus before he arrived, it was bad enough for him to have been practically a boneless doll. He arrived in deadly conditions, bones broken beyond belief, torn muscle and tissue… The list goes on.

Terra stepped up to her side, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. “Aqua, we should take him to the room. I don’t want him in here anymore.” He said, waiting for her waning gaze.

She looked up to him, standing straight again. “Alright. Lead the way.” Aqua sighed. Somehow she was angry. She had to be peaceful, she could not lose her temper. It’s for Ven. It’s all for Ven.

“Are you alright? You seem a little… Tense.” He asked, gently picking Ventus up.

Aqua shook her head, pulling out her Keyblade charm and running her fingers over the smooth metal. “I’m alright, just a little nausea is all. No need to worry.” She said, walking to his side.

The knight nodded, starting for his chamber. “Alright then...” He paused, holding the door open for her. “As soon as we drop Ven off, we have to pick some things up for you. Xehanort doesn’t want you wearing the new day-gowns, or whatever he called them, to the ball tonight.”

Her heart sank. “We’re leaving him alone?” She quaked, meeting up to Terra’s side in the ruby hallways. “Terra, I don’t think we should. He could wake up when we aren’t there to greet him, or someone could barge in and do something to him!” She held onto her charm tightly.

He looked down at her, over Ven’s head. “Aqua, nothing will happen. We’ll leave him a note saying where we are if he wakes up. It’s that simple. Besides the door will be locked.” Terra smiled reassuringly.

She nodded, not saying another word. As they walked along, Aqua thought of how awful the evening might go. It bothered her that Terra was so loyal and trustworthy to those who murder and maim her people each and every second. It also bothered her that he could switch from emotion to emotion so quickly. If he didn't have that trait, they wouldn't have kissed.

The kiss. That was something Aqua had only dreamed of. She had fallen in love with Terra shortly before he left home. Her heart pounded, feeling guilty that she had actually considered being upset with him. She just wanted to know if he did that out of love or not.

Soon enough, they had all reached Terra’s quarters and quickly went inside. Terra set Ven down on his bed softly, letting him sleep. Ven looked so serene, so comfy on the scarlet bedspread. Aqua walked over to his side, slipping the note she had scribbled down on the bedside table. She brushed his hair back, smiling softly.

Terra was standing behind her, watching his two friends together again. “You practically are his mother.” He thought out loud, waiting for her reaction.

“Well, he wasn’t given one. So I stepped up and helped Master. But I’m more of an older sister than anything.” She exhaled slowly, turning away from Ventus. “You two are closer. I’m almost jealous.” A half-smile returned to her expression, relieving the brunette.

“We should actually get going…” Aqua walked to the door, reaching for the handle. “I don’t want to leave him alone too long.”

Her companion nodded, making his way over to her. “Don’t worry, Aqua. Nothing will happen to him.” Terra repeated for the millionth time. “We should be worrying about other things.”

He took her arm, wrapping his own around it. She was like a walking shell. She didn't care about feeling his touch anymore, she just hesitated to touch him. Her cold arm laid limp in his own warm appendage, a great difference in temperature.

Something about her made Terra want more. It could have been her body, it could be her beauty, he really didn’t know. She just made him crazy. And since the two of them are experiencing the Serum at the same time, it could just be side-effects, or love. It was too confusing to evaluate the possible answer.

They exited the suite, arm in arm, and began down the corridor. The ruby and ebony colors that painted the furniture and walls of the hallways began to get old fast. They just reminded Aqua of death, something she did not want to experience anytime soon. Even the people around reeked of Darkness and despair, despite their happy faces and cheerful demeanors.

“We won’t have to go far.” Terra broke the silence, looking down at her.

Her head bobbed up and her eyes trailed up to meet his. "It doesn't matter to me..." She walked on, keeping her eyes on him.

He stopped and faced her. "Are you alright? I know there's something bothering you. What is it?"

Aqua looked away, watching the ground instead. “I don’t know if you would understand, Terra… It’s- complicated, I guess.”

“Aqua, you can tell me anything. I’ll try to understand, just give me the chance.”

A quick moment of silence passed by. The tension was so thick in the corridor that it could be cut with a blade.

She took in a deep breath. “What is going on between us?” She put simply, glancing back up at him. That wasn’t exactly easy for her to say…

A hurt chuckle arose out of his chest and he furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?” He asked, holding her arm gently. “I didn’t think there was anything going on…” _Liar._

Aqua let herself out of his grasp. “What? So that kiss earlier in the Laboratories was nothing? The way you’ve been cradling me like a child is nothing?” Her voice rose.

He shook his head, denying his last statement. “Aqua, that’s not what I meant…” His gaze left her quickly, and he took a step back.

Terra could feel the tension build up between them again, splitting them further apart.

“No. That’s exactly what you meant, didn’t you?” She felt anger rising in her chest again. “ _Didn’t you!_ ” Aqua cried, feeling tears also set in.

The brunette reached for her, only to be rejected. “Please, Aqua… Let me explain.” His heart could be heard collapsing, but he had already heard hers drop.

She grit her teeth, backing away towards the windows. Maids and butlers had stopped to watch the confrontation go on, splitting Aqua’s courage in two. Her hands balled. “You don’t think I came here just to take you back home, do you?”

He shook his head. “You didn’t,” His voice dropped to a monotonous level.

“I came here to reassure myself that you were still alive.” Her voice cracked. “You may not think that there’s something blooming between us, but I did.” The tears started to well, ready for the gates to open. “I came here looking for you because I’m in love with you.”

Terra’s heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened. He never thought he would ever hear her say that, let alone admit it in front of people she had never met. He looked at her, her eyes were red and one single tear fell from her dazzling blue eyes.

She felt more tears fall down. “Even if you don’t love me, my feelings won’t change. No matter how many times you hurt me, they won’t.” Aqua whispered, shaking her head. She turned on her heel, picked up the ends of her dress and ran down the corridor, trying to escape the hellish hallways.

“Aqua, wait!” He called, starting off after her. His conscience was screaming at him, telling him over and over that he had probably ruined the last sliver left of their relationship.

It was difficult trying to pursue her usually, but while dozens of the servants present in the corridor it made it easier. They also were calling after Aqua, asking her if she was alright or where she was running off to. Terra eventually ran to one of the doors to the several courtyards, resting open with snow blowing inside.

The knight growled, summoning his armor. He had decided it was easier to travel in harsh weather like the current, wearing his armor. It protected him from the temperatures and the raging snow that pelted anyone in the storm. He ran out after her, calling for her. "Aqua! Aqua where are you?!"

His thick maroon cape whipped around in the gale force winds, making awful noises as it did so. "Aqua, it's dangerous for you to be out here!" He cried, squinting through his helmet's visor. It was bad enough with the snow everywhere, but it even began to gather on the prongs extending off of his helmet, weighing it down.

He trudged through the thick layers of snow that covered the ground, leaving deep footprints. Terra could hear gasps echoing in the distance, making him start to run.

The Knight came across the familiar black gown laying in the snow ahead of him. He eventually made his way to a collapsed Aqua laying unconscious in the icy weather. For some odd reason, her nose was bleeding and in her hand laid Rainfell, her keyblade.

He picked her up, retrieving her Keyblade as well. "Don't worry Aqua. I'll take care of you." Terra said to her, holding her close.

ACT - 4 PART TWO - Dive Into the Heart  
____________________________

Aqua could feel herself slipping slowly into madness. Her eyes were closed and she was falling slowly into the black unconsciousness. As she felt pressure pushing her down, her eyes fluttered open. Nothing but a dark void greeted her as she blinked over and over again to gain a sense of mentality.

The ethereal maiden floated down and was lain on a massive stained-glass pillar, jutting right out of the endless void. Shades of blue and grey bounced soft lights off of the stained glass. The colored glass was arranged in a pattern, evolving only to a sleeping vision of Aqua.

She took in the boring sights of the void, nothing contained within any other distance but the pillar she was standing on. Aqua’s gaze befell the massive flooring containing the vision of herself.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Aqua called, looking for something, or someone else.

_“Maiden who wields a key of blue and silver, do you wish to continue on your journey? You have fallen several times to the void that surrounds you, but you were never strong enough to land, love has brought you here and landed you.”_

Aqua turned around, looking for a source to the powerful voice. The voice was coming from inside her own conscience, but echoed out onto the glass. “Why am I here?” She asked, furrowing her brow.

_“You will have to discover that, for you must dive into your heart. Dark evil Shadows have overrun the docile plains that lie here, eliminate them, and your answer will be revealed.”_

Dozens of Heartless appeared around her, watching for her first move. The maiden summoned her keyblade and casted shots of thunder magic to the weak foes, eliminating them immediately. A door spawned before her, and she turned to face it.

_“Proceed, as more answers will be given.”_

She wasn’t exactly convinced that more answers were going to be given to her. But try as she might, she couldn’t resist the temptation to go on. The maiden walked up to the mysterious door, and let herself in.

The door led to another empty void, holding only another stained-glass pillar with the same girl on it. This time, the azure girl wasn’t alone. Portraits of her friends and her master were around her, along with her wayfinder. Depictions of crystals and running water outlined the portraits in the center. She took a deep breath, traversing to the middle.

As she did, more heartless spawned around her. More and more appearing as she destroyed them, eventually coming to a halt. Aqua looked around patiently, waiting for the powerful guide to give her direction. She spoke not a word, sighing as she looked down at her friend’s portraits on the floor.

_“You cannot always wait for direction. You must lead your heart to what you want. Following the wrong orders could inevitably destroy your dreams. Lead you and your loved ones to triumph, eliminating those who perish you to suffering and despair.”_

Colorful glass paths lit up in the void, directing her to another stained-glass object protruding from the darkness. Aqua took the guidance, following the pathway and defeating more heartless on her way up. The floor’s art remained the same, containing the same maiden and her loved one’s as before.

She turned to look back at the previous mast she stood on, but it had emancipated into the darkness, leaving her with no choice but to proceed. A mysterious figure stood ahead of her, it’s back turned to her. But as she observed the figure, she took note that it was actually Terra.

The dream version of Terra turned slowly to her, and gave her a reassuring smile. A genuine smile that he had only given her when they were in the sanctity of their original home. The smile sent her heart pounding, and she ran to the man.

“Terra! What are you doing here? How did you get here?” Aqua questioned, dispelling her blade.

The man kept his gaze secured on her, shaking his head. “Aqua, you don’t have much time left here…” He started.

“W-what do you mean? What is going on?”

His arms crossed. “There’s no time to explain, you just have to dispel the overruling darkness in your heart and return it so the Light is dominant.”

She furrowed her brow, reaching for him. Her hand met his warm skin, distracting her for the slightest moment. “But you told me not to dispel the darkness inside of me! You said one couldn’t live without the other!”

“Aqua,” He took hold of her shoulders. “I know I said that, but as long as that small sliver of darkness exists in your heart, it won’t be chaotic. It’s the only way you can survive once you wake.”

Aqua bit her lip, looking down.

“You also have to promise me,” The dream Terra lifted her chin, making her meet his gaze. “That once you wake, you have to persuade me to take Light’s path.”

“B-But!”

He covered her mouth with his index finger, silencing her. “You have to. No matter how much I may not believe you. You’re the only one that can restore my Light, Aqua.”

Aqua looked down, taking a deep breath. She didn’t know whether to believe the dream of her love, or to deny his request to her. Her hand reached up and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away. “I want to restore your Light, Terra… But I don’t even know what to believe.” She looked back up at him, his smoldering gaze melting her heart. “For all I know you could just be a projection, but then again you feel so real…”

Another genuine smile brightened his features, making the maiden half-smile in return. “I’m the part of Terra that resides in your heart, Aqua. I’m what you want me to be,” He let go of her, stepping back.

“W-where are you going!” She reached for him.

“It’s time for me to go. I have to return to my resting place in your heart.”

Aqua shook her head, trying to process his ambiguous response. She had to let him go. It was only a matter of time before it really happened to her...so why not now? “Alright. Stay strong for me Terra.” She smiled.

  
He turned back to her once more. “Always.” His voice trailed off before he faded into the black nothing. As he disappeared, larger heartless spawned rapidly along with smaller ones, all around her.

She sighed. “Is there nothing here but heartless?” She huffed, summoning her keyblade and attacking the enemies.

The heartless were defeated and another pathway made of stained-glass emerged from the hollow void, leading the female to another vibrant blue mast.

Aqua took a deep breath, walking up the pathway and onto the pillar. She observed the flooring and felt a dark presence around her.

_"To meet your true self, you must identify what is keeping you back. What are your fears? Your deepest, darkest secrets keeping you from finding your dream?"_

The voice made the azure girl ponder for a moment. As she thought, the mast began to violently shake, sending her to the ground. She shot back up, summoning her keyblade and waiting for an enemy to appear.

A massive black hand, reeking of darkness took hold of the one side, pulling itself up. The massive hand was followed by a huge body extending far over the miniscule maiden who watched. The monster was frightening and disturbing, and something deep, deep down in Aqua made her give up.

"It's too big... I could never defeat that." She whispered, her eyes wide from the hideous creature.

The creature pulled itself atop of the mast, standing over her. It’s piercing gold eyes struck through Aqua, and she began to back up. She backed up as much as she could before she almost fell over the edge.

_“Don’t forget what he told you, weary girl. Your loved one. The one you love. Terra. That boy who fell to the darkness. Foolish boy.”_

Aqua shook her head, fighting the voice who helped her this far. “No! You’re wrong! He was only trying to Dismiss the Darkness from inside of himself, he would never hurt anyone!” She retorted, keeping her eyes on the giant.

 _“Did you forget what he had done to you?”_ The voice rebuked, laughing afterwards. _“He let you be injected with pure Darkness! He didn’t protect you, he sold you out! He sold you to the Dark Kingdom!”_

Her head shook ferociously. “Stop it!”

“ _Once you dip into the Darkness, you never come back. It consumes you, it’s a diseasE dArlinG.”_ The voice became distorted. “ _He’LL neVER love YOU. You’Re jUST a stUPiD ChiLD Of LIGHT!”_

Aqua held her head. The voice was screaming inside and outside of her. It was her voice she was hearing all along. As she looked back at the colossal before her, it had transformed into a shadow resembling herself. The gold eyes gazed back at her with merriment rising behind. It began to laugh.

“Get out of my heart!” Aqua cried, charging to the shadow parallel of her. Her Keyblade crashed against the shadow’s hand, sending flames of black out.

As Aqua continued to assault her hellish twin, flames began to pour out from her ivory skin, charring her sleeves and armor that laid on her arms. She ignored the disturbing magic and continued after her enemy.

 _“Yes! Yes! More! Let the Darkness overthrow your Light! Dispose of the wretched composition that taints you!”_ The voice urged, pushing her on and on.

Aqua huffed. Her heart rate was rising, and she felt the dark substance run through her veins. The maiden looked down at her arms that were completely engulfed in flames. Her heart was beating faster, making her take deeper breaths.

It felt like her heart wanted to explode. She clenched her fists and let out a blood-curdling scream. Infernos of black flame drowned the maiden, and the flames bursted out from her and pierced through her dark parallel, defeating it.

“It doesn’t make any sense… How is your love so strong that it can exist in the Darkness and back? What are you?” The shadow absolved into the dark void, disappearing forever.

The azure maiden fell to her knees, exhausted from the magic she had just dispelled. Her keyblade dissipated, and Aqua fell over. She flew in and out of a fainting spell, trying to focus on the void around her.

Cracks and faults began to start on the stain-glass floor, breaking off from the other end. Soon enough, it broke into thousands of shattered colored fragments dancing in the deep void. Aqua started to fall into the darkness.

She fell slowly, fading in and out of consciousness. As her eyelids fell open and closed, she saw a figure reach down to her, trying to get ahold of her. A voice, deep and full of compassion was muffled by the girl’s fading consciousness.

The figure took her hand and reeled the maiden to them. The body was warm and inviting, like she had felt it before. Just as her eyes closed, the figure embraced her closely and whispered in her ear.

_“If you fall, I won’t let you fall alone.”_

  
ACT 4 - PART THREE - Reality’s Dark Touch   
_____________________________________

Aqua felt the warm hand with hers again, but it felt different… Muffled voices (or voice?) resonated from the darkness that she was in. She tried moving her legs, but they were underneath something.

The voices, still muffled, got quieter and started saying one thing that she could understand. Aqua. They were crying Aqua, over and over again.

As she gained a sense of thought, the girl tried to open her eyes. The smell of a roaring fire and chocolate invigorated her senses. She turned on her side, and the rich smell of clay and iron overthrew the other scents.

Her eyes opened slowly, and colors of red and black greeted her sight. The warm hand had left her own and was now on her forehead. It caressed her softly and she looked up to identify the appendages owner.

"Aqua... Are you alright?" The voice became subsequently clearer as it spoke.

Her vision was still blurry, making it harder to tell who it was.

"Ven?" She mumbled, blinking slowly.

A laugh surfaced from their throat, calming her down. "No... Ven's in the bath."

As soon as her eyes cleared, she looked up at the figure. "Terra..." She whispered.

He smiled, nodding. "You've been unconscious for a while, but Ven woke up while you were out. We also have to get you ready for tonight too."

Aqua reached up and rubbed her head, a raging pain surfacing in the back of her head. She started to remember lucid memories from her dream, and she shot up. "You! You were in my dream!" Her hand pointed to his chest.

Terra laid her back. “Whoa! Whoa, calm down. You were injured when you ran out earlier, and you had some head trauma.” He felt her forehead, leaning back into a chair.

“But, Terra you were there! You were in my heart, you told me to tell you something!” She reached for his arm decorated in bronze armor. “You were also falling after me…” She trailed off, furrowing her brow.

He looked at her, considering if she was insane or not. She just looked so…convinced. “Falling after you? What was happening in you dream?” He asked, trying to contain his laughter.

“I... I was…” She trailed off again. “I woke up and I told myself that I had to eliminate the Darkness in my heart… but I failed. I know I did. I sucumbed to it as I defeated my heart’s persona.” Aqua sighed.

The knight rubbed the nape of his neck. “I… Wow. I don’t know what to say…” He glanced away. “Don’t worry too much about it okay? It was probably a nightmare or something.”

As the words escaped his mind, he just drew a blank, staring awkwardly at Aqua. Her expression melted and she just sat there in bed. A low growl came from her lips, but she just shrugged her behavior away.

The maiden stood from the bed. “It wasn’t a nightmare.” She pointed at him. “It couldn’t have been a nightmare if you were there. I don’t think you’re a monster.”

“But I am a monster, Aqua.” He retorted. “All I was trained to do was destroy, and even if I have another purpose,” Terra stood and faced her. “It’s not to protect. I am no fairytale knight.”

Aqua crossed her arms, stepping away from him. “I have a question.” Her voice was just above a whisper and she resented the question she had in store.

“Ask away.”

She hesitated, not wanting to upset him. “In my dream, my other self told me that you sold me to the darkness. Is that true?” Her voice quaking.

The question stuck in his head for more than a moment, almost wanting to start an arguement with her. He felt some type of anger and sadness troil in his stomach, but he had to stay reserved. “I would never do that. But if your ‘other self’ seemed so keen on representing what I did as ‘selling you out’, then I could care less. I made a mistake, Aqua. We all make mistakes.”

Her hands balled. “I can say that you’ve made plenty of mistakes that shouldn’t be counted as mistakes, Terra. You’ve done more to me than I could ever forgive you for, but since you’re my friend I couldn’t hold it against you. I would feel awful if I did.” She growled.

Terra walked past her, shaking his head. “First you say you’re in love with me, now you say I’m just your friend. Make up your mind!” His voice began to get louder.

Aqua forcefully took grasp of his arm. “How dare you blame this on me! My feelings for you mean nothing right now! You should even be happy that I came back for you, regardless that I could have forgotten about you like that!” She snapped her finger.

He pulled her away. “At least I had the decency to bring you in here and not leave you for dead! You made the rightful choice to come here and look for me even after I told you and Ven to stay home. I have to fight this by myself!”

They stood so close to each other, their eyes locked in a heated argument. The tension also began to build up again.

“Why do you blame this on me?! I was concerned about you! Let alone the fact that I had to persuade Ventus that I would bring you back safely so he wouldn’t leave on his own. He could have been killed, Terra! You could have been killed!” She hissed, pushing him back against the wall.

Terra grit his teeth. “Why couldn’t you have listened to me! I told could do this by myself. I can’t have you or Ven getting in the way! The last thing I need is for either of you to fall with me! You just can’t listen for five seconds can you?!” He barked, holding onto her shoulders.

“But I have fallen, Terra! I’m struggling to hold onto my Light! You shouldn’t be blaming me for falling to the Darkness, I was given it by force! Not to mention your brilliant job of stopping them to give it me! All I’ve gotten here is abuse. Abuse from your leader, your colleagues, and even you.” She wanted to raise her hand against him once more, but she hesitated.

  
“I didn’t plan on any of this happening! You should just be lucky that I didn’t send you off to a camp or prison right away when you first arrived. You can only rely on the orders from Master, and you can’t even keep your mouth shut at the right times. Not to mention I have to save you from your own stupid actions every time you run off!”

Aqua raised her hand to smack him, but he caught her before she did. “How dare you bring Master into this. He did nothing to ever hurt you, but you go around barking that he was an awful man. He did nothing to you!” She choked back screaming anger.

“Stop it! Both of you!”

They both turned their heads back to see Ven, wet-haired and red in the face. He was dressed halfway, holding only his suit jacket in his hand. He stood as if ready to pull the two apart by force, but he had relaxed.

“Are you two crazy?! You can’t be fighting at a time like this.” Ven scolded, walking up closer to them.

Aqua tensed, her anger melting completely away. “Ven! I-”

“No!” He shook his head. “No excuses! I’m tired of having to break you two up after you begin to fight! It’s childish and useless!” Ventus stomped his foot.

Terra sighed. “Ven, I’m sorry you had to get involved… It just got out of hand.”

Ven shook his head again. "Just... Don't let it happen again. I don't want us to be separated again."

Aqua walked up to him, wrapping him in a hug. "I promise, Ven. I'm so glad you're alright." She rested her head on his. “I’m so happy to see you.” Her voice, barely above a whisper.

The young boy nodded, and wrapped his arms around her as well. “Thanks, Aqua. I’m sorry about all this stuff happening. I just don’t know how all of this happened.” He sighed.

Terra kept his distance from his friends. “I’ll let you two get accommodated again... I’ll go get the maids to get you ready, Aqua.” He awkwardly walked out the door without saying another word.

She sighed, looking at the ground. “I don’t know what to do with him…” Her shoulders slumped, and she turned her attention back to Ven. “Sorry about that.”

“He’s just being stubborn, Aqua. He was always like that at home, and I seriously doubt he’ll lose that trait anytime soon."

Aqua took a seat on the bed, fanning her annoying dress out. She motioned for Ven to take a seat as well, patting the bed. He smiled sitting next to his friend.

"What was your dream about, Aqua? I overheard you asking Terra about it." Ven asked, watching her carefully.

She smiled unknowingly, smacking her hand over her mouth to hide it. "It was, uh... I had to 'dive into my heart' or something." Her eyes wandered over to Ven. "I basically had to dismiss the darkness in my heart, but..." She paused, holding her chest.

"But what?"

Her head fell."I failed..." She whispered, perking her head up a bit. "But a familiar embrace was there to catch me when I was falling... It was so warm, so... Soft."

Ven noticed his friend zone out, and he snapped his fingers to gain her attention. "Do you think you know who it was?"

She cocked her head. "Who?"

Ven sighed. "The person who caught you."

A smile curled on her lips. "Maybe..." She murmured. "I think it might have been Terra."

"Really? You like him? The dork you lived with for your entire life?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aqua laughed softly, nodding her head in response. "I just feel like destiny has something in store. I don't care if he doesn't love me, I'm just glad I found him."

Ven shifted in his seat. "What are you talking about? All he did when you were asleep was watch and wait for you to wake up!"

"What?" She glanced over at him. "He did?"

He nodded. “To be honest it was kinda creepy. But you two are under that Serum.... or whatever its called, so I’m not too bothered by it.” Ven laid down on the bed. “You two are gross.”

Laughter erupted from her throat. “Love you too Ven.” She said between laughs, her stomach beginning to hurt.

Ven chuckled. “Well it’s true!” He laughed too.

They both laughed for a while, eventually trailing off back into silence.

Aqua smile disappeared, her mind wandering to what they were going to do. She really didn't want to have Ven living in the Dark Capital, she herself didn't want to live there. Her mind just wandered from problem to problem over and over again.

“Ven, I… I’m sorry about our current location.” She murmured, focusing on the floor.

Ventus cocked his head. “What do you mean? We’re together! We still have our Keyblades.”   
Her head shook. “No, that’s not what I meant. I don’t want us to be living here! It’s an awful environment for you. They are terrible people Ven, they murder our people.” She gawked at him, feeling anger boil inside.

“Aqua, I know… It’s bad, but I don't think we should leave Terra here alone.”

A growl left her throat. “I could care less about him!” She shouted. “He hurt me, he hurt me by getting me into this mess! He’s awful, Ven!”

Ven stood up. “Aqua! Listen to yourself! You’re the awful one!” He cried.

She stopped. “You have no idea what I’ve been through, Ven. You have _no_ , idea.”

The door whipped open and in came Terra followed by a few maids. “Aqua, follow them into the bathroom, they’ll get you ready.” He kept his eyes off of her as best as he could.

The maids took her arms and walked her into the bathroom. Before they closed the door they could hear Aqua already beginning to complain.

Terra stretched, and flopped down on the sofa. His armor clanking together as he sat down. “You alright Ven? You’re quiet…” He asked, looking over at his friend.

Ventus shook his head. “Can you tell me what’s happening between you and Aqua?”

END OF ACT 4

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooo this was gonna be a looong chapter.... and i mean three parts is long right? but anyway, enjoy the new chapter! i got tired of rereading it over and over again and i really wanted to start the new chapter. so here it is!!!!  
> also ven!!!! ven is here!! :D enjoy!!!!


	5. Feeding the Dark Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) to Listen to: Love Her Madly, The Doors; Stay With Me, Sam Smith

ACT 5 - Feeding the Dark Fires  
_____________________

Aqua groaned, sitting patiently in the bath as the maids scrubbed away at her grime and muck. She had asked them several times if she could bathe herself, but that was not an option. 

The maids were too polite and persistent to not do their job- and if they would have let her do it, Xehanort might see it as another reason to watch her 24/7 -as they promised not to report anything or do anything to harm her. Aqua actually thought that her servants were some of the nicest people in the Dark Palace. She didn't ponder too much about who was nicer, as she still thought everyone who worshipped the Darkness was evil and cruel. 

They pulled her out of the bath and began to dry her off. The maids were good at their work, drying her arms legs and hair in little to no time. They handed her a pair of lacy panties, where Aqua pulled them on still flustered from the unknown people around her. 

She was dressed in a beautiful grey and navy gown, as the the bodice was decorated in sequins and lace, while the skirt was thick slimming material that hugged her hips, fanning to the ground. The girl was then set on the velvet stool from earlier, as they began to work on her hair and makeup. 

Her servants all agreed that she was far too beautiful already for makeup, so they lightly coated her face in powder, adding some glimmering eyeshadow and covering the area around her eyes in jewels. They also placed small black and white gems in her hair. 

They rubbed expensive lotions on her already soft skin, giving her skin a shine. The lotions also gave an awfully powerful aroma of cherries. Aqua preferred scents like vanilla and lavender, while the overbearing aroma of cherries made her nauseous. 

As they finished with jewelry, Aqua glanced at herself in the mirror, not being able to recognize herself. Her dopplëganger was different, creating a facade of darkness around itself, frightening Aqua. The maids took her back out into the suite, entering quietly. 

Terra and Ven were fully dressed and sprawled out on the sofas, talking. Ventus was the first to notice that she had returned, widening his eyes at his beautiful friend. 

"Aqua! You look fantastic!" He cried, standing up and running to her. 

Terra turned slowly, almost having to do a double take as he observed her beauty. He was flabbergasted as well, shaking his head in surprise. "Y-you look stunning, Aqua." 

Aqua exchanged a long gaze with Terra, feeling her heart want to burst. All her head could do was nod.   
"Thank you, Terra. You look handsome." She looked back at Ven, smiling. "You look handsome as well, Ven. You two are very handsome." 

She ruffled his hair, laughing softly. As she glanced back up at Terra, he had turned back around, holding something in his hands. Aqua walked over, reaching for his hand, but he turned to her. 

In his hands held a black jewelry box, a white bow decorating the top. His jaw was clamped shut, and a light flush surfaced over his cheeks. "This is for you," He held the box out for her. 

Aqua took the box, observing the exterior before opening the gift. She opened the jewelry box, inside laid her Wayfinder, repaired. It wasn't like she made it before, but this time it was repaired into a necklace. She was shocked, her Wayfinder was the last thing she expected to have in the hell hole that was the Dark Capital.

"Terra, I... I don't know what to say..." She whispered, her eyes burning from holding tears back. "It's beautiful." 

A half-smile appeared on his lips, returning the gratitude. "I knew how upset you were, so I requested that a silversmith repaired it into a necklace." He pulled the jewelry out of it's resting place and walked behind her. 

She pulled her hair aside as he placed the gift on her. "I'm so happy, Terra... I'm at a loss for words." Her heart surged with feelings of flight as his fingertips grazed her neck. Internally she was screaming at herself, on her exterior she remained as calm and collected that she could. 

When he clasped the necklaces' chain together, she had turned to face him. "Do you like it?" The brunette asked, brushing her bangs from her eyes. 

Aqua nodded, feeling a flush run across her cheeks. "I love it. Thank you," 

The tension had been severed in two as the awkward aura formed around them again. They had begun a game of cat and mouse every time they argued, chasing the awkward intimate moments down until another argument or fight surfaced from their lips. The two just barely knew how much more time they had to spend before something awful could happen. 

Awkward moments and arguments were just the surface of their relationship, as they had the power to seduce each other twofold. But that was not the type of relationship either of them were seeking. 

Sure they had the power to calm each other with the simplicity of one's presence or embrace, but deep down they craved more from the other. They both craved the intimate, lustful moments they could only enjoy in dreams. Neither knew how strong their love could be...

Terra looked away, his heart burning. "We should go," He turned to Ven. "They'll be expecting the guests of honor." 

Ven's brow furrowed. "Alright." He replied, returning to Aqua's side. "Lead on, Master Terra." He sighed, staring into space. 

The azure maiden glanced down at her tense friend, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Are you alright, Ven?" She whispered, leaning down to him. 

"I'm alright, Aqua." He smiled, looking back at her. "Don't worry about me." 

Terra had led them out of the room and into the corridor, the only thing lasting before the ballroom. He had unintentionally wrapped his arm under Aqua's, making her look like his date for the evening. He also didn't want to say anything, as it could probably anger her... Well, that was his logic to say the least. 

Snow slowly fell outside of the palace, creating lovely scenery for the ball. It was almost too good, and a part of Aqua was actually excited for the occasion, until she remembered it was a gathering for the Dark Kingdom. The evening was an occasion Aqua had always dreamed of attending, wearing a beautiful dress, having a dashing man to dance with... It was half true to her dreams, just not in the Darkness. 

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." She whispered, tightening her grasp on her dress. 

Ven looked up at her and smiled. "You'll be fine, Aqua!" He nodded reassuringly. "You look stunning and I'm sure a bunch of guys are gonna want to dance with you." 

Aqua returned his smile. "Thank you, Ven..." 

"Don't worry about it, Blue. You'll have Ven with you the entire time," Terra interrupted her. "You won't get bored." 

A rushed sigh escaped her lips. "If you say so." 

As they continued to the ballroom, the volume in the corridors around it were almost overflowing with people trying to get in. The trio squeezed through the crowds, thus entering the ballroom. 

Dignitaries of the Dark cities were all around them, watching Aqua with glaring eyes. Surprisingly they weren't at all focused on Ventus, as they were more concerned about the Commander's date. 

"Well, here we are." Terra groaned, looking around. "I'll be up with Xehanort if you two need me. Duty calls." He tapped his wrist. 

Aqua's heart sank with worry. "Are you going to come back soon?" She asked, squeezing his arm. 

He nodded. "I'll be back for the dance later. There's no one I'd rather dance with." 

Involuntarily, Terra leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before unhooking from her arm. He then disappeared into the sea of black and grey.

"You guys are ridiculous." Ven sighed, holding his head. "Let's do something before someone asks you to dance." Ven took Aqua's hand and brushed past crowd members. They moved closer to the front thrones, but far enough away for comfort. 

As soon as they had stopped meandering to their spot, people watched them carefully. The tension between the other guests and Aqua was incredible. She just tried to fit in, but there was only a select few that shared the absurd hair color of hers. 

The maiden had given a glance around, before seeing a familiar head of black hair making headway for her. She quickly tried to act calm and natural, but she had a bad feeling about encountering Vanitas again. 

"Wow! I can't believe what happened to you!" The raven snickered, glancing at Ven. "So, who's the kid? Is he some kind of nobody sent from a camp for Re-Evaluation?" 

Ven gave the strangest look to him before being abruptly squeezed behind Aqua. "I'm no kid!" Ven cried, looking at him from behind Aqua. 

She stood tall fixing herself. "May I ask why you are here? Or is there a fee?" 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "I see your boyfriend isn't here to protect you..." 

"He is not my boyfriend!" 

"Whatever the fuck he is to you, I could care less." He growled. "I just wanted to know why he left his precious little bluebird in the dark." 

Aqua's stomach lurched. His warm, uncomfortable, breath was hitting her skin. He had managed to get close to her face, less than inches from collision. 

"Time will just have to tell before you're mine." He whispered in her ear. "Just wait before your knight in shining armor is nothing. He's only true to his Lord, not his whore." 

A nauseous wave overran Aqua. Her mind overwhelmed by his statement. Especially how he was talking... 

She cleared her throat. "You're lying." Her eyes were set dead ahead, afraid of making contact with his. 

Vanitas smiled. "Afraid, are we?" His hand finding her waist. "Everyone in this room, right now, can sense your fear. They can hear your heart's cry for release of the Darkness-" 

Ventus wound up, punching Vanitas clean across the face. The raven staggering back from force. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Aqua. She's my friend!" He barked, his keyblade materializing. 

The crowd still drowned the cry out, louder than the arguing two. Vanitas held his broken and bruised nose. He casted a gleaming light of green and yellow to cure his wound, then advancing towards Ven. He didn't make it very far before getting grabbed by the collar by a large man with slicked auburn hair. 

"That's enough, Vanitas." The man murmured, pulling him back. 

A gloved hand rested on Ventus' shoulder. "Now, please. Dispel your Keyblade. It's a ball, not an arena." 

A man, about Aqua's height stood behind him. His hair resting over his right eye, cut strangely to the back of his head. He was quite attractive, dressed in a dark blue suit.

He advanced to Aqua, bowing slightly. "Ah, the new girl. Sorry for Vanitas' intolerance, it happens at times..." He trailed off. "I am Ienzo. I work down in the laboratories." 

"That's Aeleus." 

Aqua smiled, bowing. "My name is Aqua, and this is my friend Ventus. Terra is our friend." 

Ienzo furrowed his brow. "Are you not his lover? I could have been mistaken..." 

She felt her face get red. "No! No..." What to say? Oh Light. "We are childhood friends." 

"They don't even know what they are, Ienzo." Ven added, seeing her blush intensify twofold. 

"I see..." 

Ven grinned. "It's more awkward than you think. Sometimes they're busy yelling at each other, the next time they're kissing it up." He shrugged. "They're like an old married couple." 

Aqua flashed her head to Ventus. "Ven!" 

Ienzo smiled. "Well... Miss Aqua," He took her hand again, leaving a kiss on the top. "It was a pleasure to meet you and Ventus. I hope I'll be able to dance with you later tonight." 

"Don't forget about me, Darling Blue~" Vanitas mused. 

She exchanged a look with Vanitas. The look he gave her was unnerving and she did not like it. A few disgusting thoughts flew through her head, making her feel sick that she could even muster nasty thoughts, those which she would much rather share with Terra than Vanitas. 

"But first we'll take Vanitas from you." Ienzo added before walking off.

Aqua rubbed her arm, sticking it to her side. She looked back at Ventus, who was trying to contain a laugh. "Good job, Veggie. Perfect first impression." She groaned. 

"Hey! Don't get mad at me. I was just being honest." He laughed, resting his hand on her shoulder. "He looked like he wanted to hook up with you. 

"He was not!" 

He shook his head. "You don't know that, though. You're an attractive girl, and Light knows what the guys are craving here." 

Aqua glanced at him. He had surely matured some since he arrived here... But he was sounding incredible. It was throwing her off, he looked like he should've been fifteen when he was almost eighteen years old. She had almost forgotten how old he was. 

She quirked her eyebrows. "Let's dance, Ven." Her hand reached for his. "Let's have fun." 

Aqua led Ven out into the crowd, getting into a waltzing position. Ven awkwardly stood and got into a dancing position as well. 

"I don't know how to dance, Aqua..." 

She giggled softly. "Just put your hands here..." Her own hands placed his one on her waist and held the other. "There." She glanced over at him. "Master taught me when I was little, plus he made me take ballet... So just follow my lead." 

He smiled and they were off. They held quiet conversation, laughing here and there. Ven just tried to stay positive. He wanted his friends to be happy, not always arguing or fighting the Darkness alone. 

Since Terra had told him of what had happened since Aqua's arrival, he was on edge. The only thing the boy could think of was the safety of his beloved friends. That was one thing that kept him at unrest. He could care less about the freaks walking the halls of the Dark Palace, he just wanted a family. The family he had grown up with. 

Deep down he knew it would... no could, never be like it was. They would have to adapt to the unruly war, the disturbing tail of Darkness, the feeling of having no escape... The feeling of terror and despair was lurking in their shadows, waiting for the precise time to strike. 

Ventus just kept his mask of charm and wit secured. Light knows it was the only thing keeping his friends from crumbling over. 

→☁︎←

The delighted faces of people Terra couldn't even remember walked up and greeted Xehanort with quivering hands. He just watched as the guests smiled and shook his hand, repeating over and over again: "It's such a pleasure, Commander!" or "What a handsome young man!", making his stomach lurch. 

Usually the Knight would be somewhat distant, gunning down several glasses of whatever liqueur they happened to have on hand. He didn't despise the gatherings (as he would most likely have a woman under his arm to take back), he just wasn't one for new faces. Plus every girl within a 90 mile radius wanted to dance with him, or at least hold his hand. It was his job. 

Xehanort looked back at him, noticing his constant gaze on Aqua and Ventus. "She's actually enjoying herself? What did you do to her, Master Terra?" He said, glancing back to Aqua in the crowd of dancers. 

"Nothing, Master." Terra replied, his voice low. "She and I had an argument earlier. We aren't exactly eye-to-eye at the moment." 

Something inside of him burned like a wildfire. He couldn't tell why she was such an ethereal figure. It could have been love, but he was sure that she couldn't love him. He was just a knight. A Knight with little light in his heart. 

"You two are unbelievable." The old man scoffed, resting his head on his hand. "Love is just a burden. Nothing good comes from it." 

Terra turned his head slowly to the Lord. The word love was just enough to send him into madness. "Forgive me, Master." He forced himself to bow. "I can't change fate." 

The Lord raised an eyebrow. "Fate?" He paused, the soft hum of the violins drowning his response. "Are you saying fate has you two written to marry?" 

The color drained from Terra's face. Marriage was the last thing he'd ever consider, despite his confused feelings for Aqua... The thought of Aqua actually still loving him, after all the things he had done, was enough proof to know that she was perfect. He almost lost his balance, gaining composure on an empty throne. 

"Master... That's not at all what I meant." He cleared his throat (which felt like swallowing an entire package of cotton balls) and stood up straight. "I mean that I have no idea of what is to happen to us." 

Xehanort turned his head. "Terra, I cannot have you running after that girl trying to make amends, and command the guard. You're acting too reckless." The old man's voice scratched like nails on a chalkboard. 

"Of course. I'll prevent that from happening anymore." Remorse and guilt burned his throat. He knew he couldn't live up to that promise. 

Xehanort rolled his eyes. "You don't have to make promises you can't keep, boy." He took a deep breath. "Just arrive tomorrow morning at my quarters with Aqua and the younger boy." 

"Ventus, Master. His name is Ventus." Terra added, looking off into the crowd. "But of course. We'll be there." 

The noise from the guests and the musicians slowly overlapped their conversation. Xehanort continued to greet his guests, and Terra just blindly stood there, not a thought passing his mind. He was just so... curious as to why Xehanort was so intrigued by his relationship with Aqua. Was he planning something? Maybe he was just trying to keep things in line? 

The plans that he had in store for Aqua was another thing that crossed Terra's mind. As much as he wanted to deny it, she was most likely to be appointed onto the mage guard, because of her fantastic casting skills. Or perhaps she was to put alongside Terra in the military, murdering innocent victims of Light, performing executions in the camps... Something Aqua would never do. 

Aqua would never hurt anything intentionally. She was a peacekeeper, not a warlord. Once she took oath for the Mark of Mastery, she swore to protect her people of Light and vanquish those who tried to dispel of it. But now as Darkness rolled in her heart, she was falling further from her honorary title. 

He wanted to heal her wounds. Part of him hated himself for hurting her. His heart was too far gone in the dark to possibly mend her Light, but he could try his damnedest to. 

"Are you still back there, Terra?" The Lord called, glancing at him. 

Terra looked up, jumping back to reality. "Yes, Master?" 

"Go enjoy the ball. You're dismissed." Xehanort waved the back of his hand, focusing back on his guests. 

Expectantly, Terra hurried down and fled into the crowd, not wanting to spend another minute with his Lord. He was tired of Xehanort pointing out all of his flaws all the damn time, he was always getting the life sucked out of him each time he's called to see the Lord. It gets so exhausting after a while. 

He glanced around, looking for his perfect blue girl, not noticing her anywhere on the dance floor. To his speculation, she had gone to eat, (really only one of her freedoms) taking Ven with her. He left his place on the floor and meandered over to the tables, scanning each one. 

Aqua was sitting next to Ven at a table with the "Laboratory losers" as Vanitas calls them. (this including Ienzo, Aeleus, Even and Marluxia) She seemed to be having a good time, eating some strange food and being gawked at by people passing by. Terra stood back, eavesdropping before he came over to the table. 

"Don't worry, my dear. The eyes of others will leave you soon enough. I'm sure they're just captivated by your beauty." Marluxia says, matter-of-factly. 

From what Terra could hear, a laugh came from Aqua. He knew her laughter so well. 

"Thank you, Marluxia." She replied to him. "I'm intrigued in what you polite gentlemen do around here... Clearly I'm new to the whole "darkness is my friend" spiel, but Terra is helping me with it..." He could sense remorse in her voice, like she didn't want to accept it. 

"We actually don't do much. We bark off orders to other lackeys that do the work for us." Ienzo says. "We just help the Lord with whatever he begs of us." 

"And he's alright with you guys not doing a lot? Seems pretty lax to me." Ventus asked. 

Terra knew Ven was always one for slacking off, he'd fit in perfectly with them. 

"My boy, theres more to it, however." Even began. "Science has more layers than you think-" 

"Secrets. That's what we're all about." Marluxia interrupted. "There's no point in hiding the truth, dear Aqua. Lord Xehanort is all about secrets." 

Aqua nodded, resting her head on her hands. "And what is it that you do, Marluxia? Do you work alongside them?" 

The salmon haired man shook his head, smiling deviously. "No, I am an assassin. But I'm rarely on assignment, as there has been no sign of revolution. So I'm stuck here in the castle," Marluxia sighed. 

Just before Terra could feel his jealousy boil over, he turned around and walked to the table. Why should he care if Marluxia was flirting with her? Why the fuck was he so jealous? 

Aqua met his eyes first, flashing a dazzling smile as he arrived. "Terra! You're back!" She said, a little too happy. 

He nodded, forcing himself to return her smile, taking a seat between Ventus and Marluxia. "I overheard something happening earlier with Vanitas?" 

"Don't worry I beat him up." Ven grinned. "He called me a kid, so I punched him." 

Ienzo folded his hands. "We took care of him, Terra. He was getting too... shall I say, friendly, with Miss Aqua, here." 

She flushed, casting her eyes away from Terra's.

"What was he doing when you arrived, Ienzo?" Terra asked, his jaw tightening. He swore the next time he saw Vanitas he'd kill him. He'd murder him. No one touches Aqua. No one. 

Ienzo's brow furrowed. "He had his hands on her, speaking to her sensually." 

The group turned back to Terra, his expression priceless. His eyes were burning a hole into the table. In his head he was listing every way he could possibly kill Vanitas. 

"I'll kill him." He murmured. 

Marluxia put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Terra, there's no point in killing him tonight. Let the girl enjoy her night." 

Aqua sank down, hiding behind her bangs. She had lost her appetite, picking at her food. 

Ven laughed. "At least I threw a punch at him. It felt good." 

"Ventus my boy, violence never solves anything." Even began. "It just leads you down a path that puts more and more blood on your hands. Like the famous poet-" 

"No more life lessons!" Marluxia groaned, swallowing down more alcohol. "Must you always go on a story of justice each time the poor kid speaks?" 

"At least I have informative things to say, while you just complain." Even rebuked, crossing his arms. 

Ventus started to laugh at them, humored by their petty argument. "You guys are too much!" 

Aeleus and Ienzo began their own conversation as Ven continued to make fun of Marluxia and Even's arguments. Aqua caught Terra's eyes again, almost being able to see the fire in his eyes. She smiled softly, nodding reassuringly. 

Terra pushed his chair out, standing up. "I believe I owe a fair lady her dance now." He gave a gorgeous smile to her, sending her heart aflutter. 

The knight walked around the table, holding his hand out to her. His eyes ran over her flawless beauty, trying to act as perfect as he could for her. He knew he was handsome, but certainly not enough (he thought) to match Aqua's audacity of beauty. 

Aqua took his hand, holding her dress up with the other. Her eyes couldn't leave his, getting lost in his gorgeous waves of deep blue. He pulled her up, his free hand holding her shoulder. She had her cool skin back, the invigorating cold mismatching his warm skin. 

"We'll be here, watching Mr. Ventus. Enjoy yourselves." Even added, glancing at Ven. 

Terra nodded, beginning for the dance floor with Aqua's hand. Deep down in his heart, he could feel adrenaline being pumped into his system, hoping he wouldn't fuck anything up. He wanted to make her night so perfect that she'll remember it forever, he didn't want it to be something she could forget so easily. 

The azure maiden held a breathtaking smile on her gloss covered lips, extending from ear to ear. She was so excited, she could barely hide it. It was all so perfect, he was so fetching and unique that the eyes of the other guests were filled with greed and envy, wishing they were as perfect as Aqua and Terra were. 

As they took their place among the other dancers, time almost stopped, and the only thing audible was the soft soothing sound of the violins and piano. They took their positions, keeping their eyes on each other and began to dance. The other dancers around them cleared the floor, as Aqua and Terra were left there to dance by themselves. 

Nothing else mattered to him more than Aqua. Not the war, the turmoil, the pain, nothing. He just kept his eyes on her, absorbing her flawlessness. The music drowned out, and soon enough they just continued at their own will, dancing to nothing. She was nothing but his precious bluebird, his muse... his everything. 

As much as he probably never wanted to admit it, Aqua was the only person keeping him going. She had the audacity to do anything she wanted, but she managed to remain reserved. Terra was even surprised that she was socializing with his colleagues, not to mention pushing aside any flirtatious people. 

Aqua was so enthralled, her heart could barely keep up with her excitement. "Thank you, Terra." She murmured, giving him a breathtaking smile. 

"Why are you thanking me? I made a promise to you." He could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. 

"You're making my dreams come true. I don't know how I could ever repay you for doing such a deed..." Her voice was low, harmonizing with the piano. 

Strangely he couldn't ask for anything from her. Nothing came to his mind, he just never felt this way towards anyone. It was like she had him under a spell. 

"You don't have to repay me, Aqua. Your happiness is all that matters to me." 

Other dancers began to file in beside them, and they were lost in the sea of dark colors. Aqua rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as they continued to dance. Her eyes closed. 

"I hope I never lose you again." She whispered, feeling butterflies in her stomach. 

Terra leaned down resting his chin atop of her head. "You won't. I promise to remain at your side, princess." 

The sound of a giggle and a sigh arose out of her throat, causing her to laugh. "I'm no princess. I'm a prisoner." 

"Prisoner shouldn't even be in your vocabulary. You're too lovely to know such an evil word." 

Aqua smiled, blushing at his compliment. She remained quiet for a moment, just listening to the music and soft chatter of the crowd. 

Suddenly, a question sparked a wildfire in her mind, repeating itself over and over again until she spoke word of it. She wanted to ask him if he regretted anything, but she didn't want to ruin anything. It was all too perfect. 

The two danced and danced, just enjoying each other's company. It eventually got later, and the guests began to leave. Terra was the first to notice, as he could feel Aqua's breathing begin to even, showing her exhaustion. 

"Aqua... We should get Ven and go back to the room. It's almost midnight." He murmured, stopping. 

She perked up, meeting his eyes again. Her dazzling blue eyes sparkled less so than they did earlier, also showing her exhaustion. "Of course." She nodded, taking his hand back to the table. 

Ienzo and Aeleus had left, leaving only Marluxia and Even at the table with Ven. They were engaged in an intense game of poker as Terra and Aqua arrived to retrieve Ven. 

"Ah! The lovebirds return," Even glimpsed up from his cards, sitting next to another man with blonde hair. "Lux, this is Aqua. Aqua this is Luxord." 

Aqua smiled half-heartedly, resting a hand on Ven's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Luxord." 

He glanced up, taking a shot of alcohol. "The pleasure is all mine dear. Have you come to retrieve Ven here-?" 

"Yeah. We have a busy day tomorrow." Terra interrupted. "Ven you can play poker later, we gotta turn in." 

Ven turned back, inspecting Aqua. "Alright. But no funny business tonight!" He stood up, throwing his cards on the table. Aqua and Terra both flushed red, frowning at Ven's statement. Laughter erupted from Luxord's throat. 

"You two have a lovely night!" He roared, waving. 

Aqua took Ven by the ear leading him away from the table. 

"Ow! Ow!" Ven cried, staggering behind Aqua. 

Terra took a deep breath, not as embarrassed as Aqua was. "You deserve that." 

Aqua released the tight grip on his ear as they exited the ballroom. She caught a glimpse of Ven pouting, looking like a kicked puppy. 

She sighed. "Did you have a good time Ven?" 

"Yeah, until you pinched my ear!!" 

A laugh rolled out of Terra's throat and he smiled back at Ven. "You had it coming, dude. She's ferocious when she's tired." 

Aqua walked ahead of them. "That's it! You two are taking the sofas tonight." Her arms crossed, opening the suite's doors. 

→☁︎←

As soon as they all got ready for bed, they sat on the ebony covered bed, talking amongst themselves. 

Aqua rested her head against the headboard, closing her eyes. "We should get to bed... It's pretty late." 

Terra and Ven nodded, slowly getting off of the bed. They meandered over to the sofa, sighing. Ven laid down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. His eyelids began to feel heavy, eventually closing to sleep within five minutes. He's a heavy sleeper, so sounds won't bother him. 

Aqua envied that trait of his. She stood up from the bed, walking to Terra's side slowly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. "Thank you for the perfect night." She breathed, closing her eyes again. 

Terra rested his head on hers, wrapping one of his arms around her silk covered shoulders. She was so cold, even when she was wearing her nightgown. She still amazed him.   
"It was nothing, Aqua. I had a really good time." 

She had removed the awful aroma of cherries that she wore for the ball, returning her favorite scent of vanilla. She took in Terra's unique aroma of metal and roses, her favorite thing about him. It was so intoxicating for her, reminding her of home... Even when she didn't have one anymore. He provided the home for her, sending her back into the past. 

"How do you manage to be so perfect?" She whispered, lifting her head to admire him. 

The moonlight outside shone through the huge windows, bouncing off the snow outside. The moonlight rested on their faces, giving them enough light to observe each other. 

Terra leaned in, closing his eyes and finding her lips. He wrapped his free arm around her waist as he continued to kiss her. 

Aqua's heart was beating so loudly that it reverberated in her ears. She was surprised that he couldn't hear it. Her eyes closed slowly, and she just let him go, causing him to tighten his grasp. 

He pulled her closer, making her press up against himself. She was just so cold, he tried to warm her up, by having her closer to him. 

Her knees buckled, and her arms found their way to his back. She felt his tongue against her own, and his heartbeat on her chest.

Terra pulled away, knowing that it could have gone further than that. He wasn't ready for that kind of romance with her yet, but he was satisfied with their kiss. His eyes opened up again, and he admired her flushed cheeks and azure hair in the moonlight. 

Slowly, Aqua opened her eyes again, observing Terra closely. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. She exhaled slowly again, smiling. 

"We should sleep now." He murmured, taking her hands. 

Aqua laughed softly, nodding. Her heart still pounding. She pulled away from him and they crawled into bed. She pulled the blankets over herself, facing him. "Good night, Terra." 

Terra took her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. 

"Sweet dreams, Aqua."

END OF ACT 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooT! This chapter was absolutely a BLAST to write. I enjoyed every bit of it, and I hope you do as well! 
> 
> Just for a small clarification, Aqua and Terra are around 20 - 21; while Ven is 17 almost 18. I know there was a little flubber of confusion between myself so I wanted to clear that up for you cats. Vanitas is older than Ventus, however... Given the awkward situation between Miss Aqua & Vanitas.   
> For the later chapters (most likely after this one...) there will be more secondary characters like the Organization members and others. As mentioned in the summary (worst summary i have ever written) this is an Alternate Universe, things will be different that what Mr. Nomura had originally made for his characters. And there will be more moments with Aqua and Terra alone- as I had originally planned. 
> 
> I am working on a few other fics at the moment... so I am very unaware of when the next chapter of this will be coming out. Hopefully in less than a month to a month. But I do plan to revisit this fic wayyyy later, as I have some revisions of what could have happened. And yes, this end note is so frickin long, forgive me dears. 
> 
> ANYWAY!!!! I hope every last one of you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget I'm always open for lil tidbits/ideas that you cutes have. Thanks for the awesome support and I hope to see you cuties later! <3


	6. Whiplash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for Your Ears: How to Disappear Completely, Exit Music (For A Film), and Sail to the Moon (Brush the Cobwebs of the Sky) - All Radiohead; King - Lauren Aquilina; Exile Vilify - The National

ACT 6 - PART 1   
untitled, nameless   
_________

Terra woke up, drool dried on his cheek and the familiar chill of Aqua’s skin around his waist. He glanced down, noticing the covers were kicked off completely, and their legs tangled together. Ven was still asleep, but more gifts were wrapped up and stacked on and around the desk. It had to have been at least seven in the morning. 

The air in the room was unusually thick, or it was just his body being stupid. (as most of the time it was just himself) He laid back, resting his head in Aqua’s mane of blue. She smelled so good. Just a few more minutes to rest… Just a few more minutes….

/00:00/ 

Shuffling and whispers gathered in the room, carrying way to Aqua’s senses. She jerked awake, startling Terra in the process. Across her line of sight held Ven and a servant. His cheeks were stuffed full of something, and a wave of sweet food lingered in the room. 

Ven looked at her like a deer in headlights, frightened by her overreaction. “Good morning. Breakfast is here.” He grinned, eating something like pancakes. “It’s almost ten.” 

“It’s almost ten?!” Terra sat up, jumping out of bed. “We have to go see Xehanort before eleven. Fuck! I shouldn’t have fallen back asleep!” He scolded himself, throwing clothing out of his dresser, rummaging for something nice to wear. 

“Wait… We have to see him again?” Aqua whispered, sitting in the middle of the bed, running her fingers through her hair. 

“Xehanort? Why him?” Ven asked, his mouth full of food. 

A sigh escaped Terra. “I forgot to tell you two last night, I was so caught up in everything… I just,” He clenched his jaw shut, trying to calm himself down. He could feel his frustration and anger boil up. 

He didn’t say anything after that. He just continued to rummage for clothing. Aqua and Ven exchanged a glance, confused. The servant that had delivered breakfast slowly crept out of the room, shutting the door behind themselves. 

Aqua got up off of the bed, finding her way over to Terra. She rested her hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” She could feel his muscles tense up under his skin. “You shouldn’t be this rough on yourself.” 

“Aqua, I’m fine.” He huffed, walking away from her. The instant he turned away from her, he glanced back. “Sorry… I’m just on edge.” 

Ven laughed. “That’s surprising. You’re never nervous for anything!” He took another bite of his breakfast before slumping back on the sofa. “Aqua, you should eat something before you get dressed.” He looked over the sofa back grinning. “It’s really good!” 

Terra nodded. “You should eat something. I’ll be done in a few.” He wandered off into the bathroom, keeping the door cracked. 

The azure girl let out a deep sigh, observing the gifts littering the surface of the desk. “Who are these for?” She took one of the boxes, noticing most of them labeled with her name and some with Ven’s. 

“I guess they’re welcoming gifts for us. Most of them are for you, though.” Ven gawked, eating more. How he could eat so much was surprising. It baffled Aqua to Oblivion and back. 

She nodded, pulling a few boxes off of the desk and carrying them to the coffee table, where Ven sat. The wrapping paper was bright and cheerful, painted with colors of red, green and blue. They were absurd and colorful for such a dark place, and the fact bothered her. “Here, I grabbed you one.” She handed one of the ridiculous presents to Ven. 

He tore the wrapping paper off, tossing it on the ground. Underneath the paper was a box, white and devoid of any color. Ven pulled the box’s lid off, inside another suit wrapped in gold tissue paper laid. “It’s another… suit.” He sighed, resting the box on the sofa. “What did you get?” 

Aqua shrugged before unwrapping the first gift slowly. Another box, this time covered in a floral print, hid underneath the paper. Inside was another dress, blood red. She pulled it out, holding it out in front of herself. The dress was short, and it came with a set of white bell sleeves. 

“Why do we have to dress to impress?” Ven asked, observing her dress. “It’s a bore!” 

She rested the dress back inside, pulling another box on her lap. “It’s Xehanort’s wish, Ven.” Her hands unwrapped and opened the gift as she responded. Shoes and thigh-highs. Aqua’s brow furrowed at the absurd height of the shoes. “We have to accept, or we’ll be executed.” She said darkly. 

Ventus noted her dark expression, biting his lip. “By who?” 

“Most likely Terra.” She paused, going over her last response. “It would be someone who we know and care for. Although I know he would never want to do it… He would never do it.” 

Ven took a good long look at her, his shoulders slumping. “Aqua…” He gave her the most distressed stare. “He would never. He loves you too much... Er. Us.” He shook his head. 

Aqua’s head shot up. “What?” 

“What?” 

Her eyes narrowed. “What did you say?” 

They exchanged a long glance before Ven stood up, holding his newly obtained clothing. He threw the clothing over his shoulder. “Well, I’m going to go get dressed.” He ignored her request, walking to the bathroom door. “I’ll ask Terra about our meeting with Xehanort. Don’t worry about it. Alright?” 

She shook her head. “I’ll be dressing in here, behind the screen. Take your time... “ She pulled another box onto her lap, opening it. Ven had left her alone in the room, pulling the bathroom door closed behind himself. 

Another dress, this time it was long and probably skin tight. She sighed. “No modesty.” The lack of modesty in the dark kingdom was awful, especially since the girl had grown up with a good sense of it. The women in the dark kingdom were also over sexuallized, making her cringe. 

The azure girl stood up, carrying the boxes with her. She stood behind the dressing screen, not able to see above the top. She began to undress, slipping on clean underwear as she pulled the clothing out. Her new dress was such a gaudy color, one she had never imagined she would ever wear. But it was a command. 

As she slipped the dress over her head, pulling it down, she thought about Terra. The thought of him being commanded to kill the innocent sent a rush over her, he could never kill her or Ven. It was insane! The small chance of that ever happening made her stomach flip. Her hand smacked up and covered her eyes. The less she had to see of this place, the better. 

She soon gained composure from her stupid scene, getting dressed the whole way. The shoes they had given her were such an awful height, so she decided to just wear another pair… They also killed her feet, shooting wretched pains into her heels, another reason not to wear them. She stumbled over to the bed, resting on top of it, peeling the new pair of shoes off.

The invigorating scent of metal and rose wavered up into her senses, and she turned right onto Terra’s pillow. She stuffed her face into it, breathing in the toxins she loved so much. It was so pleasant, the one thing that comforted her. Her fantasies were short lived, as she noticed that she was relying on him too much. 

Also the promise that he had made to protect the ones he loved… That drilled a hole deep into her subconscious. Could he protect the ones he loved? Aqua knew he could because he was Terra. But recently he was doing a lousy job of keeping his promises. The girl sat up, looking at her hands. Scarring had surfaced on her palms, caused by none other than the man she loved. 

That was such a hazy day that it was difficult to remember why it happened. The Darkness seemed to destroy past memories of hers, which she didn’t like at all, but she remembered the raging heat of his skin, and the pain of her marred hands. Then… The Darkness took over. 

It must have just surfaced again, because she didn’t remember seeing the awful scarring yesterday. The maiden just sighed, pulling her sleeves over her hands. She knew that once Terra took one glance of them, he would brood all day, be angry at himself and bottle up all of his feelings until he could lash out at someone. A defining trait he did not have before. 

“You alright?” Terra took a seat next to her, making her jump out of her skin. 

He was so quiet that she didn’t even realize him enter from the bathroom again. 

Aqua shook her head. “Yeah.. I’m just thinking about things again.” 

He couldn’t help but stare at her. She had him under another spell again, hopefully it wouldn’t keep him in a daze too long. She looked beautiful as always, but the dress she was wearing did not suit her. It made her seem ferocious, and that was something the knight didn’t want her to be. He wanted her to be the calm bluebird that smelled of vanilla and who he could be at rest with. But he also didn’t want her to be so weak that she couldn’t fight. 

“Well… You shouldn’t do that so much.” Terra stood up, extending his hand for her. “It just puts you in a upsetting mood.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “Terra, I don’t want to be here. That’s why I’m upset. I despise being here.” 

He groaned. “We aren’t going to start this again.” 

“Why not? It seems like theres something to be said.” 

Terra pulled her up, meeting close to her face. “We aren’t going to bicker about your freedom.” He said darkly. “You gave your word, and now since the Darkness has you, I wouldn’t debate the consequences.” 

Her hand pressed flatly up against his chest, ready to push him away. “It wasn’t my choice! I had no word.” She growled. “What if I did try to escape? Hm? What would you do?” 

“I’m ordered to look after you. I would have to pursue you and fight with you, and then your punishment could inevitably end in your death!” He barked, walking away from her. 

He lashed the door open, standing in the doorway. “I’ll have someone come and retrieve you. I need a break.” He snapped, slamming the door closed. 

Aqua sat back down. The words that ran from Vanitas’ mouth repeated over and over in her head. 

“Just wait before your knight in shining armor is nothing. He’s only true to his Lord, not his whore.”   
________________

ACT 6 - PART 2 

Afraid  
______________

Terra walked into the hallway, letting the anger simmer out of himself. Some part of him was outraged that she considered escaping, while the majority of himself wanted to root for her and escape with her. 

He was actually unsure of what he was feeling. It was the darkness inside, making his emotions fluctuate. His head just shook, trying to forget what he was thinking. 

“Ah! It’s the commander!” A voice, familiar and snarky made him cringe. “Well? Aren’t you going to ask me how I’m doing, Terra?” 

The knight turned around, the woman who was trying to make conversation stood tall, a mischievous smile curled on her rouge colored lips. It was Larxene, the Savage Nymph. One of the most well known assassin's for the Dark Army. She was fast, really fast. Her thin frame was draped in a ebony dress, hugging tight to her frame and falling down to the floor. She wasn’t ugly, she was actually quite attractive, but Terra had his fair share of expensive women. 

“Larxene. What do I owe the pleasure.” He bowed, slightly. Try as he might, he was not in the mood to be polite, nor happy. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it.” 

She smiled. “I should be asking you the same thing, dear.” Her eyes going up and down his form, observing each and every detail that has changed. “I’ve heard that there’s new blood with Xehanort’s bidding. And she’s staying with you.” She asked walking around him. 

“Figures you’d hear about it, and yeah. She’s an old friend.” Terra replied, trying to remain calm. “She’s not so keen on having it eat away at her.” 

“She’d better get used to it.” Larxene growled, her antenne looked as if they twitched. “I’ve also heard that you are…

He waited for it. He knew exactly what she was going to say. “Larxene, it’s not-” 

She glanced back up at him, the word coming to her. “Oh right! I’ve heard that you two are fucking.” She nodded, seeming too proud of the rumor. 

 

“Larxene we are not.” He growled. “We are not having sex.” 

“Surprising!” She circled around him like he was her prey. “From what I know, you didn’t take very long before getting a girl naked. Vanitas told me all about how he was getting ready to take her from you.” She paused. “She sounds like a toy to me…” 

The anger was coming back to him. “Larxene.” He growled. 

The nymph knew his boiling point. She just wanted to push him to the edge until he screwed up. The woman was manipulative to Oblivion and back. 

“She sounds pretty useless.” Larxene giggled.

“And you are?” 

They both turned to Aqua standing in the hallway, her arms crossed and she glared right at Larxene. Ventus standing next to her. 

Larxene let out a long laugh, walking to face Aqua. “I guess you’re his whore right?” She asked the maiden, another laugh building up in her throat. “I’m Larxene. Welcome to the Dark palace.” 

Aqua forced a smile. “Thank you Larxene, but I have somewhere to go.” The sass was incredible. Her eyes narrowed, a fake laugh escaping her throat. “Perhaps the next time we get together, your maids will know the color scheme. Your makeup is terrible.” She took a few steps away from the blonde. 

A few seconds went by before she turned halfway, winking. “Have a good day!” 

The nymph was enraged, her face red as a cherry. All that could leave her throat was the mix between a whimper and a growl. She wanted to fly down and beat the hell out of her. No one ever had the guts to insult her, but Aqua had done it with pride. “You bitch!” Larxene sneered. 

She balled her fists, turning around and stomping down the other way. 

Terra and Ven exchanged a quick glance before catching back up to Aqua, her arms crossed and she was biting her lower lip. The two boys watched her, wanting to say something, but nothing was appropriate at the moment. Instead they just stayed silent, making the minutes they spent in the corridor feel like an eternity. 

“This Darkness is making me a total jerk.” She whispered, her eyes looming to the ground. “It just rolled off my tongue. I didn’t mean to insult her… She is rather pretty, I just-” 

“Yeah, well she deserved it.” Terra interrupted. “She’s never being told what to do.” 

The azure girl slumped her shoulders. “I still feel disgusting.” Her voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t think she deserved it…” 

Ven let out a deep sigh. “Stop arguing.” 

His friends looked at him, each of their expressions different. Ven had always seemed to be right. Neither Aqua, nor Terra could deny that. The boy did try to do all he could for his friends, as he loved them so much. They were his family, or at least they used to be part of his old family. 

They didn’t say much to each other on the rest of the way. It was uncomfortable, but they had eventually reached Xehanort’s study. The guards eagerly opened the doors, letting them in. Rushed voices and hearty laughter was coming from inside, a shiver running over Aqua. 

The first to enter was Terra, then followed by Ven. Aqua forced herself to enter the study despite her despicable rage for visiting the Lord. She slowly walked up the short staircase, turning her head up to see two other men in the chamber. 

“And the prized girl arrives.” Xehanort stated, watching from his chair. “It’s a pleasure to see you today Ventus.” 

Ven furrowed his brow, an expression of mild confusion and disposition crossing his face. “Uh, thank you, sir?” What was he suppose to say!!

The two other men stood closely together, keeping their eyes on Aqua. She noticed their gazing eyes, quickly glancing at Xehanort. Terra had also picked up on their interesting behaviors, rolling his eyes. 

“This is Xemnas and Ansem.” The Lord pointed to the uniformed men standing across from him. “They work in the camps and prisons around the world, putting the fools in their places.” 

Xemnas and Ansem shared similar characteristics, however Xemnas seemed familiar to Aqua, but she couldn’t place the resemblance. He had walked up to her, extending his hand for her to take. 

She didn’t know what to do. Her eyes flew back to face him, and she remained calm, letting him take her hand. He rested a kiss atop of her hand, lowering his head. 

“Milady.” He greeted, acting far too polite. A smile slowly grew on his lips, gazing at her. 

Terra watched from across the room, burning rage wanting to erupt. He was in a state of disappointment and anger from seeing his colleague reel her in like that. That was his job, not Xemnas’. It was his job to protect her, not Xemnas’. 

Aqua returned his smile as best as she could, her throat tightening when she did. “Sir.” Her eyes drew off of him and onto Ansem, standing behind Xemnas with his arms crossed. He looked like he really didn’t want to be there, or he just really didn’t like her (Which was a likely theory). 

“Master,” Terra crossed his arms, looking back at Xehanort. “What is it that you wanted?” 

The elder cackled. “Ah, yes. I called you three here to address something.” 

Aqua jumped back into reality, watching her ‘Lordship’. She wanted to interrupt him and say so many rude things to him, but there were three incredibly strong warriors standing among her and she might die if she said one nasty thing to him. 

“Ventus is to begin classes with the members in the Laboratories today and then branching off to the others. It would almost be like a Re-evaluation, but with less torture and he can even keep his precious Keyblade.” Xehanort continued. 

The color drained from both Aqua and Ventus’ faces. The girl had heard of the Re-Evaluation patients. They would be forced to learn the way and history of the Darkness, and if they didn’t obey they would be sent to die. Publicly. Neither of them said a word, knowing that if they did say something the Lord would take away one of his privileges. 

Xehanort folded his hands, looking straight at Aqua. “I heard that you attended the gathering last night, my dear. Did you enjoy yourself?” 

She gulped, all eyes on her. “Yes, I did.” Containing her darkness was becoming exhausting. She felt like she wanted to vomit or pass out. 

“And you Ventus?” 

“Yes, sir. It was rather nice, thank you for inviting us.” Ven acted surprisingly natural, as if he was talking to any other person. 

The Lord nodded slowly. “Such a polite young man. If you don’t mind, Ventus, I must be sending you on your way now.” 

Aqua reached for Ven’s arm. “No! I won’t let you.” 

It was almost instantaneous, Ansem and Xemnas had both summoned their weapons, ready to strike if necessary. Xehanort just laughed in response, shaking his head. “You just don’t understand, Aqua.” 

Somehow, when Xehanort flicked his wrist Aqua was thrown back from Ventus, into the hands of Ansem. His grip was so tight that her skin was whitening. She tried to speak, but he had casted mute on her, leaving her relentless. 

“You can’t have your way anymore, Aqua.” The elderly man stood up, walking slowly to her. “If you can’t obey, then you’ll have to be trained to, like a wild animal. And I am certain that you have the power to obey.” He took her jaw in his hands, slowly squeezing tighter. “Master Terra is rather good at teaching those obedience. He could be your teacher.” 

Ventus wanted to do something. He had to do something, but it was almost like he was locked in place. He stayed still, looking at Terra with wide eyes to say something. The boy looked like a kicked puppy. 

The knight had only just gotten his friend’s silent message, thinking quickly of what to do. He stepped forward to his Master’s side. “Master, she’ll be absolutely useless if you continue this.” He explained. “She won’t obey anyone at this point.” 

Aqua felt betrayed hearing him say this. Then again it could have been part of his plan. She felt tears well in her eyes, watching Terra. Pain surfaced in her jaw and cheeks, along with her arms. She shook her head, trying her best to tell him to stop. Her eyes just met his, nothing phasing him. 

Xehanort released her jaw, stepping away. “Indeed.” He nodded, watching her head drop. “I think it is time that you take her back to the Laboratories for another dose. She’ll need it for your trip.” His back turned to her. “But first Xemnas,” 

“Yes my Lord,” He bowed, dispelling his light blades. 

Xehanort made his way back to his chair, sinking into the backrest. “Take Master Ventus to the libraries. Ienzo and Aeleus are waiting.” 

“Yes, sir.” Xemnas walked to Ventus’ side, looking down at him. “Time to go.” 

Ven nodded, intimidated by his extraordinary height. “I guess I’ll see you guys after class… Then.” He forced himself to smile, taking in the horrible sight before himself. Aqua had turned her head up, silently crying for him not to go, and Terra doing nothing to aid her. He quickly turned around walking down the steps, following Xemnas. 

Once the door to the study closed Aqua slumped down, completely useless. She didn’t have her keyblade charm anymore, and her magic was suppressed. The darkness was slowly suppressing all of her abilities at the moment, although it never did it before. 

“Our trip?” Terra asked, turning back to Xehanort. “What trip?” 

“You are to visit a camp off of the border of Daybreak Town, taking Aqua with you.” Xehanort explained. “I want her to get a feeling for what she is to do later.” 

She could only imagine what could go on in the Darkness’ camps. 

“She is to be placed there?” Ansem finally spoke, startling the girl in his grasp. 

“No, Aqua is far too powerful to be placed in one. You will find out soon enough, however. We will all know soon enough.” The Lord answered vaguely. “You are dismissed, go with them to the Laboratories. The extra help will be important.” 

Terra turned from his Master, following Ansem and the detained Aqua ahead of himself. They exited the room and made way for the Laboratories. 

He knew this was going to happen. There was little word given for when they were to depart, but he dreaded the day when it was to be. He didn’t want Aqua to see him be completely brute and rash with the people she had sworn to protect. He didn’t want to see Aqua beg to leave, because he couldn’t give it to her.   
/00.0.0000/

As soon as they reached the Laboratories, Aqua was in a lot of pain. She couldn’t feel anything in her arms or hands due to Ansem’s wretched grip. Before they set her down on one of the beds she thrashed around, trying to escape. Her mute cries for release left her looking insane, while her mouth was making the notions for noise when nothing came out. 

Ansem huffed, throwing her to a bed. “It will be so much easier if you didn’t struggle!” He bellowed. “Terra get over here and help me restrain her.” 

Terra hesitated, walking over and holding her shoulders. “Aqua please, calm down. I don’t want to restrain you unless you won’t listen to me.” He whispered, feeling the heat rise off of her skin. 

She had not stopped thrashing around, but her voice did return to her. “I won’t let you put more into me! I can’t handle having the Darkness eat away at me!” 

“Aqua. I can’t refuse orders.” 

The girl grit her teeth, smacking Ansem away from her. “Get away from me!” The heat quickly turned to flames, burning Terra’s hands. 

Ansem had retrieved the Vial and syringe himself, infuriated with her resistance. “If you don’t relax right now I will give this to you myself.” He warned filling the syringe. 

 

Pain was the least of Terra’s worries. He didn’t care that she was burning him, he didn’t care that Ansem said that he was going to administer the Vial to her. He just wanted her to calm down. “Calm down.” He echoed, watching her eyes slowly be enveloped in gold. “The darkness is the only way for the pain to stop, Aqua. You have to accept it.” 

Her head shook weakly, tears filling her eyes. “I can’t accept it.” She murmured, her voice cracking. 

Ansem pulled her sleeve up, jabbing the syringe into her skin and injecting the serum. He couldn’t deal with her petty cries anymore. He threw the syringe to the ground, walking out of the Laboratories. 

Aqua felt the thick serum run through her veins, tasting it in the back of her throat. She blinked the tears away, looking straight at Terra. Her muscles had all tensed, and her resistance stopped. “Why don’t you listen to me?” 

He leaned in, resting his head against hers. “I’m sorry, Aqua. I really am.” He whispered, guilt returning. “Everytime I try to stop Xehanort, its like I’m possessed. I can’t move, speak or do anything I want.” Terra pulled away, sitting back up. “I want to run away with you and Ven. I just can’t… The Darkness prevents me from doing anything.” 

“We have to fight it together, Terra. We can’t stay here.” She sat up, leaning against him. Her heart ached, and nothing felt right anymore. What if they were doing the right thing? She couldn’t decipher what was right and what was wrong anymore. Her mind protested telling the Light was the right way, while her heart was devoid of the precious source, remaining deep in Darkness. 

Terra shook his head, unable to say anything. He just leaned over, finding her lips with his. There really wasn’t anything to say. He just kept drowning in guilt and anger while she was left to deal with it. 

Aqua sat still, taking a handful of his hair. She didn’t want to ruin anything, she just felt lost. He had wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hand pressed up against his chest, waiting to push him away. But she never did. 

The only thing the Darkness didn’t destroy was her love for him. She would keep loving him despite everything. Deep down Aqua knew that Terra was good. His intentions were all for the best, while he was almost fighting for his own will. 

Aqua pulled away from him. "I can't do this right now..." She mumbled, her cheeks red. "I'm sorry." 

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. I was stupid, don't be upset, alright?" His hand reached up, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "Can you promise me that?" 

She slowly met his eyes. An awful burning pain ran up her spine, and she knew it was the Serum running through her. It was always so destructive with her. She fell forward, the pain doubling. 

Terra caught her before she landed face first onto his lap. "It's the Vial, isn't it?" He took note of the gruesome bruises forming where they had previously administered the drug before. "Aqua, I'm so sorry." His voice barely above a whisper. 

The azure girl nodded painfully, her hands holding onto his arms tightly. She let out a small whine, letting the pain run its course. "Don't let go, please." She cried, her eyes closed shut. 

The pain ceased after a minute or two, but she was still shaken up. It hurt so much that tears ran down her cheeks. Her head shook back and forth, trying to remain as calm as possible. But she was only just realizing that it was a ludicrous plea to try and stay calm. 

Nothing made her this upset since her imprisonment, nothing made her cry this much. She longed for nothing but her own freedom. 

Then again, if she had to spend another minute without Terra by her side, she might just lose her head. She needed him, he was the only remnant of home that could comfort her. She couldn't handle being without her for another year, or more. 

"Are you going to be alright?" His voice ran through her, making her want to freak out. 

Aqua shook her head again, trying to shake the intense feelings away. "I don't know." She hiccuped. "I don't know!" The girl murmured, her teeth gritting. 

Terra gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Aqua... I'm so sorry," He pulled her to his chest, burying his head in her mess of hair. "I wish you didn't come here." He breathed. "I wish I didn't come here." His voice cracked. 

She didn't say anything, she just tried to contain herself from crying any further, but nothing was working. The tears didn't stop, they just kept running down and down her cheeks, and onto her guardian's jacket. It tore her to pieces by calling Terra, her best friend, her guardian. She wished for their old friendship back... This whole romance that she's invented, it was tearing them farther apart. But as much as she tried to deny it, her heart wouldn't stop loving him. 

"Can we leave the castle for a little bit?" Aqua whispered, trying to tame her crying. "I need a break." She pulled away from him, wiping her tears away. 

He sat silent for a moment, before nodding. "Of course. I can show you around town." He stood up, extending his hand for her. 

Aqua took his hand, standing next to him. "I'm sorry to be such a mess... I'm just worried about Ven." Her cheeks were red. 

Terra couldn't help but stare. She just captivated him, even when she was a broken girl. "No, stop apologizing. I'm not going to convict you for crying. It's a natural thing." He was partially true... "C'mon, I know you don't like being cooped up in one place for too long." 

____________

ACT 6 - PART 3

Prayers   
________

Terra pulled Aqua along, keeping her close to him. His thoughts were in an awful mess. As he tried to organize his thoughts, he made ridiculous faces, staring straight into the ground. He even squeezed Aqua’s hands a few times, totally involuntary. 

The blue girl took note of his expressions, and she brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. “Are you alright? You look kinda… tense.”

He turned his head. “Yeah. I’m alright. Don’t worry about me.” His head shook. Never before did he ever say that to her… and he knew that she couldn’t live up to that. She’s Aqua for Light’s sake. She’s constantly thinking about other people. 

She laughed softly. “You know I can’t do that.” Her eyes loomed into the distance. “I’m always worried about you and Ven.” Her head shook. “That was silly for me to say… You already knew that.” 

They approached the front doors, and two lackies opened the massive entrances for them. Slowly, Aqua let go of Terra’s hand, walking out of the palace and into the winter air. It had been a while since she was outside, and she had almost forgotten what the air was like. The air wasn’t as awful as she remembered it being… perhaps it was the Darkness in her heart. 

Terra slipped his jacket over her arms, and summoned his armor. “I don’t want you catching any colds.” He pulled his helmet off, throwing it in the snow beside himself. “Sorry about the getup, I gotta wear it outside the palace.” 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind the armor…” She paused, pulling the jacket up each of her arms. “It reminds me of home.” Her voice cracked, trying not to think about her home. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. 

He took her arm under his own, beginning to walk alongside her. Now he really looked like some kind of Knight. “Let’s go into town. I wanna show you some places here that are pretty interesting.” He looked back down, observing the small inch of snow layered underneath their feet.

They didn’t talk much on their way down into town. Aqua was too busy observing the flowerbeds completely untouched by snow. Terra explained to her that the citizens cast barriers over the flowerbeds so there will be radiance all year long. She didn’t exactly understand why, but they were rather pretty. She also took note of the fountains all over the place. 

As they reached the town square, people bustled about, even on the snow covered grounds. Women had an eye kept on Terra as he walked by, most likely overrun with jealousy from seeing Aqua with him. The men around them also watched Aqua, curious of what she was doing with the Commander of their army. But none of them wanted to curse or spit at her, which surprised Aqua. 

Terra took her around town, showing her different shops and restaurants, promising to take her to them as soon as he could. Aqua, on the other hand, was drawn to an old cathedral on the side of the town, pulling Terra along inside. 

She entered the doors, a wave of heat blowing out. Her shoes clicked against the stone mosaics on the atrium floor, echoing against the walls and cozy furniture. Ahead was another door, most likely leading to the church entrance. The blue girl opened the church door, peeking her head inside. 

A few patrons lined the pews in front of her, praying to some type of idol the Darkness worshipped. She pulled the door closed again, looking back to Terra. Guilt rose in her chest, feeling bad for admitting that all patrons of Darkness were evil. They really weren’t. They thought what they did was right, just what Aqua thought when she had a heart of Light. 

Terra had wandered up closer to her, pulling her close to his chest. “They all aren’t bad, Aqua.” He whispered, gaining her attention. 

She shook her head. “They’re just doing what they think is right.” Her voice barely audible. “I can’t hate these people, Terra. They’re innocent.” 

The azure girl couldn’t believe what she was saying. But she knew deep down that she was right. It didn’t help at all. She couldn’t tell if she wanted to cry, or just fade into Oblivion… Terra was right. He was right all along. 

She has to get out of this city, whether it be life or death. She has to escape. 

END OF ACT 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya cuties! Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the delay... I've been having a few things going on and I didn't have much time to write, but hopefully I can get these out on a monthly basis! 
> 
> In the next chapter we should be getting some in depth info on Ven's classes that he's taking, Terra and Aqua get ready to depart for their trip (which isn't going to be pretty...) and some introductions of some very important kiddos!!! 
> 
> Thanks for the brilliant support and I'll see you cuties soon!


	7. And Time Passes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for your ear(s): Bedroom Hymns - Florence+the Machine; Figure it Out - Royal Blood; Volatile Times - IAMX; Deja Vu - TWEWY OST

ACT 7 - And Time Passes On

________________________

It was incredible. The spring air blew into the castle, silken drapes flying freely in the breeze, making a beautiful scenery. The weather had begun to get warmer, making the fountains start back up. Their constant hiss and the smell of the flowers in town was more than serene, it was so peaceful, that Aqua almost forgot where she was.

The time since she had arrived flew past like a whirlwind, leaving no time for thought in between. Terra had spent the days with her, not sent on any recon missions since her arrival, but he did have the occasional meeting here and there. He was certainly becoming stir-crazy. The knight was surprised that it had been almost four months since Aqua and Ven had arrived. He’s been cooped up in that damn palace for four months.

Sure he escaped with Aqua out into the town, but even then he still wasn’t out of the city. Ven was still taking his classes, switching here and there each day to either Ienzo and Aeleus’ or Marluxia and Larxene’s classes. He seemed to be enjoying them, since he didn’t do much, he was typically just taught new spells or battle techniques. But most of the time in classes, they just let him slack off.

If Aqua was alone in the room for a while, she would just sit on the balcony, staring out at the world. She would always hear the hiss of the fountains, and the chirping of birds. The obnoxious aroma of the flowers would somehow carry itself to her on the wind, and she would then retreat to the indoors.

She had come to notice that the Darkness was significantly more difficult over the months to control. More urges to do naughty things remained, and her feelings intensified. Each week, she had to be administered, as her body kept fighting the Serum. She eventually grew tired of the medicine, and its poisoning effects to her body.

The azure girl’s palms were still marred with ugly scars, but it seemed that she was changing differently as well. Her body had adapted to the Darkness, but still fought it, she was never affected by the city’s smog of black anymore. The Scar on her chest and abdomen intensified, more opaque on her skin than before, and she seemed to have gained a little bit of weight (many people noticed as her bust was larger than before).

She was in the suite, trying to summon her keyblade. It was one of the hardest things she's ever done. The Darkness wiped her wielding abilities, but she prayed that it would come back to her. She was dreading the day that she would depart with Terra to a camp, as she's been afraid for so long now.

"Come on!" Aqua cried. Her hand was extended out in front of herself, expecting her brilliant of blue and silver to materialize. But nothing wanted to summon. She tried again and again, desperate for a result.

If she didn’t have her Keyblade, then how will she escape? Surely magic wouldn’t be enough, only provoking the soldiers that would be after her. She knew she wouldn’t stand a chance against Terra, **especially** since she didn’t have her Keyblade.

Aqua stood up from the bed, walking out to the open balcony. The overbearing scents of nature flew up into the room, as well as the midday sun. Guards stood watch underneath the balcony, waiting if Aqua was to flee from the suite. But she wasn’t that foolish.

She sat on top of the railing, pulling her legs close to her chest. Her eyes loomed out to the happy, late spring day, yearning to be happy once again, away from here. She wished to be free like the birds, able to once again feel the breeze, not from her balcony window. The girl started to hum softly, trying to harmonize with the bird’s song.

Aqua closed her eyes, beginning to think. If she did decide to escape, Terra would be heartbroken… that is if he loved her. She couldn’t risk taking Ven with her, he could get hurt. She couldn’t bear to live with herself if she ended up hurting her friends. The more damage to herself, the less to her friends.

The girl thought about Terra, a weak smile gracing her lips. It seemed that they were becoming farther and farther apart as each tragedy happened. Surely she could have fallen in love with someone else, but none of the men were as appealing to her as Terra was.

Vanitas didn’t show his face much since their last conversation, months ago. Sure, he wasn’t ugly, but he was so ferocious… so destructive, that he intimidated- no scared Aqua. The men of the Dark Kingdom were awful. Dim-witted, perverted, ignorant, selfish, the list goes on. If women didn’t have much of a status in the Palace, they were treated like garbage.

Aqua pushed that thought out of her mind, trying to focus on nicer things. That was incredibly difficult, as she hadn’t experienced many nice things since she had arrived. The only thing that could have been getting better was her respect for her Dark Lord.

She jerked up, cursing herself for calling that evil man her Dark Lord. Yes, the serum was doing some strange things to her, but she _never_ deliberately called him her “Lord” in respect. To be completely honest, she had no respect for him. She didn’t care if he was an old man, or if he was pleased with what she was doing. She despised him. Burning rage exploded each time she had to speak about him. The “Dark Lord” was responsible for the war, the imprisonment of her Master and people, and the Serum.

The azure maiden trekked back into her suite, sitting on the sofa. On the table laid trays of delectable treats, and her lunch for the day. She couldn’t tell if they were fattening her up, or trying to put her in a diabetic coma. Either way, she couldn’t help but enjoy the sweet treats.

She could remember when she was back home, baking with her friends, while Master had guests over… The memory made her tear up. She didn’t have a home anymore. It was hard for her to believe, but it was true. Her hand carefully wiped her tears away before any fell. There was nothing left for her to weep about. It had all ready all come out. She was close to being a walking shell, if it wasn’t for the bright presence of Ven or Terra.

Underneath the tray held a fancy meal that the girl couldn’t even identify, but it smelled delicious. She picked at it, eating a few bites here and there. It baffled her that she was even hungry at a time like this. Usually she didn't eat until Ven returned from his classes, which was late into the afternoon.

Aqua pulled her hand away, covering her eyes from the world. This was the only way she could escape... Into her mind. The maiden lounged out on the sofa, keeping her eyes covered with her arm.

  
There was a knock at the door, followed by it opening and closing. Terra walked in, throwing another gift against the wall. He dispelled his armor, walking over to the sofa. He looked down, observing how Aqua was resting.

“Hello, Aqua,” He leaned down, pulling her arm off of her eyes. “It is such a waste for you to hide your eyes like that. They’re so beautiful.”

She smiled, putting her hand against his chest. “How was your meeting?” Aqua asked, sitting back up. She ran her hand over the cushion next to her, motioning for him to sit down.

Terra plopped down next to her, taking a cake and stuffing it into his mouth. He immediately regretted the decision, forcing himself to swallow the disgustingly sweet food. "Nothing you would want to hear about, but,"

Her hand brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But, what?" She asked, taking another bite of her lunch.

"They've decided when we are to leave for our trip." He said simply. Terra ran his hand through his hair. "I know its something out of your comfort zone, but you have to try to embrace it, Aqua."

Aqua looked away from him, dropping her fork. "I don't want to embrace it, Terra." Her voice ran to a whisper. "I'm afraid, Terra. I'm afraid that when we go to the camp, Master will be there-"

"Impossible." Terra interrupted. "He wouldn't be in a camp so far from home. It would be child's play if they put him there." His tone dropped. "Aqua, I can't keep telling you this."

"Then who will?" She met his eyes, her teeth locked together. "I'm scared of the Darkness, Terra. I was raised in the Light, but now all I know is anger, hate, and tragedy. I can't find anything good in the Darkness." Aqua bit her cheek.

Terra took a good, long, look at her. It was so hard finding an answer for her. He took a deep breath. "You're good."

“What?”

He sighed. “You’re good! You’re in the Darkness, you seem to be happy when I’m with you... “ Terra looked away. “I’m sorry, I’m being selfish…”

Aqua took his cheeks in her hands. “Terra, don’t say that. You haven’t been selfish in any way since I’ve been here.” She leaned in, leaving a small peck on his lips. “You never have.”

They kept a long gaze locked on each other, until Terra looked away. He sighed, a smirk lining his face, he also pulled Aqua’s hands off of his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Aqua asked, lacing her fingers between his. “Did I do something?” She whispered, trying to find the answer in his eyes.

“No, no.” He laughed. “You’re fine, you’re perfect.” Terra pulled his hand away from hers, standing up. “We should get ready to go get Ven,” He hesitantly looked down at her on the sofa. “C’mon. Can’t have him waiting too long.”

The knight extended his hand, eagerly awaiting her touch. Aqua sighed, reaching up and taking his hand. She almost shivered at the feeling of how rough his skin felt against her own, only now noticing how different they were. She stood up planting her feet on the ground and glancing back to him for the slightest second, before taking a deep breath.

“Let’s go.” She huffed, making way for the door.

Aqua slowly opened the door to the suite, poking her head out into the corridor before setting an inch outside. She always seemed to have a nasty habit of running into someone while they are passing by their suite, making her stop for a chat until she was running late. As soon as the coast was clear, she stepped into the hallway, beginning on her short trip to retrieve Ven from his class.

Terra had walked out and caught up to her, meeting to her side. There wasn’t much for him to talk about, as his meeting was mainly about advancing to more battles near Olympus and the Dragon Lands, things Aqua didn’t want to hear about. Although the battle news was important to Terra, he felt like he was keeping so much from her. He wanted to tell her of the victories he had won, exploiting all of the innocent blood that he had shed. The brutal war stories were turned into heroic tales, so the young children had heroes to look up to, and revere their warriors as gods among men.

Children in the cities ruled by Darkness already looked up to Terra and his other militants. They would pretend to _be_ Terra, destroying the evil forces of Light. As the young children knew nothing but what their parents educated to them. It was terrifying. The commander didn’t feel like he should be looked up to, or revered as a hero. He knew he was nothing of the sort. He only wanted to try and be the hero Aqua wanted him to be.

But the more and more he thought about it, the war was becoming nothing but a lost cause. The denizens of Light were being wiped out in gruesome numbers each and every day, as there were less and less of them trying to fight back. Even while the poor souls were being killed, there was an underground operation called the Satin Soldiers, that saved the lives of thousands of the Light victims. The Dark Army has been trying to get a hand on them for months now, but they’re too good.

It wouldn’t be much of a surprise to Terra if Aqua would escape and join them. She is a savior, not a killer. Although, she was capable of killing, she just opposed against it. Death was something the girl was not too keen of handling. If any of her friends or family had died... she would be a mess, more so than she already had been.

“It’s a nice day outside,” Terra started, breaking the silence. He glanced down at her, noting the stern expression on her face. “Maybe Ven would like it if we go out after his classes. I know he would.”

Keeping a modest conversation was a task in its own, as both of them were separated by a wall of tension.

Aqua nodded. “I think we would both like that too,” She kept walking, flashing a fake smile up to him. “Do you have any plans on what we’re going to do?”

“No, not yet.” He glanced away, identifying her forced smile. “We’ll figure that out when we get him, alright?” Terra hid a confident smile.

“Alright.” She replied, crossing her arms.

And that was the end of their conversation. Neither one of them wanted to continue, as there was this awkward hidden tension rising. It was almost unidentifiable, they couldn’t explain why they were so... so unjust around each other. Aqua was still refusing the Darkness, while it was clear that she was under its influence, and Terra had to babysit her until she accepted it. But he didn’t tell her that.

She would be infuriated that Xehanort wanted that of her. It’s not like Xehanort was taken by the denizens of Light, and injected with a serum of pure light. He was creating Aqua’s nightmares. She didn’t want this. Nobody wanted this. No one in their right mind, wanted this.

As soon as they reached the entrance to the library, Terra sat her down on a bench. “Wait here, I’ll save you the trouble of being insulted by Larxene this time,” He gave her a quick nod before disappearing inside the library.

  
The azure girl sat patiently on the bench, either observing the stitching in her white sleeves, or losing herself while gazing outside. She was remotely calm, until a familiar voice bellowed in the corridor, making all who was there turn their heads.

“It’s little miss Light!” A man scarred and missing one eye walked up to her, the familiar ring of his voice ripped her apart, sending chills up her back. “What could you be doing out here? Waiting for someone to swoop you off of your feet?” He growled, a smile curling to his tone.

Aqua’s eyes widened, trying to escape his wandering eye. “N-no. I’m waiting for my friends.” She was starting to feel uncomfortable. “Please go away, Braig.”

Braig laughed. “Why?” He sat down next to her. “Uncomfortable?” His arm snaked around her waist, and his other hand finding her thigh.   
  


She tried to stand up, being forced back down by him. “Let me go.” Aqua snapped, trying to pull away again.

He ignored her. “Why are you so uncomfortable around me? I’m just trying to please you,” Braig leaned in his, hot, disgusting breath hitting her neck. “that is, if you’ll please me first.”

Aqua grit her teeth, losing herself. “I said, _let me go_!” She screamed, elbowing him in the side and casting a nasty blast of fusion fire to his side, throwing her back from the bench and to the ground.

The explosion could have probably been heard outside and all through the castle. It charred the wall, and the bench was on fire. Maids rushed over, casting blizzara over the fire to tame and slowly put an end to it.

She slowly sat up, holding her head. The explosion made her feel powerful, unlike herself, to be honest. She pulled her hand over her eyes, a wave of nausea knocking over her. Aqua watched as the maids attended to the awful burn that she blew into Braig’s side. The wound was so gruesome that she had to look away, astonished that she was capable of hurting someone to that point.

Terra and Ven ran out of the library, followed by Marluxia and Larxene. They all looked around, trying to look through the smoke that was rising off of the destroyed furniture. Maids and guards ran the unconscious Braig pass them, their eyes following his form as they left.

“Did you do that?!” Larxene cried, her voice shrill. She started coughing from the smoke in the air.

Terra and Ven ran to their friend’s aid, helping her off of the floor. She stumbled a bit, leaning on them for support. Aqua blinked a few times, trying to gain a sense of composure.

“Let’s go,” Terra huffed, turning away from Ven’s teachers. “We don’t have time for this.” He pulled Aqua along.

Marluxia ignored the mess going on in front of him, pulling a cigar out of his suit pocket. “Don’t forget, Ven,” He called, gaining the boy’s attention. “you are starting with Ienzo and Aeleus tomorrow, don’t forget what we’ve taught you.” He smiled.

Ven nodded, unsure of what to say about everything going on. “Uh, of course. Thanks for the reminder.” The boy followed his friends away from the scene, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

******

As soon as they were outside of the palace walls, Aqua let go of Terra, leaning against the stone wall. Her hands were held up to her face, thousands of thoughts running through her head telling her what was right and what was wrong in the current situation. She didn’t know she was capable of such cruelty. She didn’t want to be capable of it.

Terra and Ventus exchanged a glance before turning back to her. They noticed her trembling form.

“Are you alright Aqua?” Ven asked, taking a step in her direction. His hand extended, reaching for her shoulder.

The azure girl noticed his attempt at comforting her. She rapidly shook her head, stumbling back from him. “No! I don’t want to hurt you!” Her voice cracked, and she felt something rise up in her stomach.

“Aqua you’re not going to hurt me, I just want to help you-”

“Don’t touch me!” She cried, running off. Aqua wanted to be alone. She needed to clear up whatever was going on inside of her.

They watched her wander off into a patch of lilies and fall to her knees. She crumbled up, starting to cry. Sentinels carefully waited for her to advance, but stayed off and remote in their stations, just watching the girl weep in the middle of a flower patch.

Ven turned to Terra, expecting some type of explanation. The knight noticed his friend waiting for a response, but in return, he could only shake his head. “I don’t know what to tell you Ven,” He leaned against the palace wall. “She’s afraid of her abilities.”

“But weren’t you?” Ven sat on the ground, absorbing the midday sun. “And don’t lie.” He crossed his arms.

Terra could almost laugh at his younger friend’s face. “You could say that.” He glanced over at Aqua, still rolled up crying. A frown ran over his lips. “When I first started out, I was actually a lot like Aqua. I couldn’t accept the fact that there was an evil brewing inside of me.” He looked back at Ven. “It’s hard to describe. You have to be experiencing it to know.”

Ven sighed. “Okay then.” He sprawled out on the cobblestone, stretching.

A few moments passed by, nothing audible but the hiss of the fountains. But if you listened closely, passed the fountains, birds, and distant chatter of the town, you could hear Aqua’s quiet crying, something Terra didn’t want to hear.

“What am I going to do when you and Aqua are away?” Ven asked, sitting back up. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

“You’ll probably stay with either Ienzo or Marluxia.” Terra replied, stepping away from the palace wall. “You can’t come with us though. I won’t allow it.” He paused for a moment. “Neither would Aqua.”

Ven furrowed his brow. “Why not? I could help you guys-”

“No, Ven.” Terra replied harshly. He watched as Ven’s expression melted, leaving him upset. “I- I’m sorry, Ven. There are just some things that I can’t have you experience. Especially a camp.”

The blonde boy crossed his legs, shaking his head. “No, it’s alright, Terra. I understand how important I am to you guys.” He turned his head up, and smiled.

Terra walked over to him, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Lemme go get Aqua, I’ll cheer her up.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will,” Ven smirked, narrowing his eyes. After his witty comment, Terra playfully pushed him over.

“Shut up.” He grinned, walking away.

As soon as he turned away from Ventus, his expression grew dark. Terra wasn’t entirely sure if he was good at the whole ‘calming down after a meltdown’ thing, but he could try, right?

“Aqua? Are you alright?” He reached out, setting a hand on her back.

She squeaked, turning her head up to him. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Her eyes weren’t the beautiful blue they were before. Again they had turned the wretched gold.

Terra knelt down next to her crumpled form, nicely stroking her hair. “You can’t hurt me, I’ll be alright.” He glanced down at the flowers beside himself, picking two lilies and handing them to her.

Aqua looked at the flowers. She sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “You aren’t upset at me?”

“Nah, Braig probably had it coming to him. Here,” Terra took one of the lilies, putting it behind her ear. “Would you be comfortable enough if you told me what happened?” He rubbed dirt off of her chin.

She shook her head. “He was making me uncomfortable by putting his hands all over me.” Aqua looked away from him, waiting to see the fire in his eyes.

He stopped for a moment, simply imagining the disgusting things he must have done to her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” Terra breathed calmly. “But it seems you had protected yourself.”

“I didn’t want to kill him!” Aqua met his eyes again.

Terra shook his head, looking away to hide his smile. “He’s not dead, Aqua. Unfortunately, Braig is too stubborn and tough to die out from a blow like that. It’ll take more to kill him.”

Aqua sighed, furrowing her brow. “It was weird... I felt different when he had his hands on me. But after he refused to get off of me, I snapped.” She played with the lily that Terra had picked for her.

“I felt powerful and reckless.” She added, turning her head up.

The knight nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. He once had those feelings before he accepted the Darkness completely. It was just so foreign to hear Aqua describe them.

“It’s alright, Aqua.” He smiled reassuringly. “I’m here, and I’ll guide you through this.” Terra stood up, pulling her up as well. “Let’s try to forget all about this and go into town, alright?”

Aqua turned her head, nodding softly. “Alright.”

Terra walked Aqua back to Ven, smiling. “Everythings okay, Ven.” He pointed to town. “You wanna go out? My treat.”

Ven nodded, smiling half-heartedly. “Sure, I’m hungry! How about you, Aqua?”

They both looked at her expectantly.

  
Aqua glanced up, noticing that they were watching her. “Oh! Oh, yeah! Sounds fun.” She forced a smile, trying desperately to forget the incident.

Ventus smiled, giving Aqua a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay, Aqua.” He then ran down the steps from the palace. “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

Terra and Aqua both started to run after him, and soon they were in the town. People were bustling about, as usual, but there were more children around. It must be their vacation from classes. Maybe it was a holiday?

A young girl ran up to Aqua when she was walking with Terra and Ven. The little girl tugged on her skirt, gaining Aqua’s attention.

Aqua smiled, crouching down to her height. “Can I help you?” She asked sweetly.

The little girl looked up at Terra, then back down at Aqua. “Are you Master Terra’s girlfriend? My best friend told me that you were.” She asked, her hands holding a doll tightly to her chest.

Aqua could feel her cheeks warm up, but she casually played it off. “You could say that,” She handed the other lily to the little girl. “Here, I’m sure you have a crush on him don’t you?”

The girl nodded sheepishly, blush underlining the freckles on her cheeks. “He’s really pretty. Lots of girls have crushes on him.”

“That lily I gave you, Terra gave that to me, but I already have one.” Aqua pointed to the one behind her ear. “I casted a spell on it, so it will last for a long time, okay?”

The girl’s eyes lit up, and she smiled brightly. “Thank you Miss Aqua! I have to go now!” She ran away, holding the lily in her hand, to a woman who must’ve been her mother.

  
Aqua waved to them, standing back up. She made her way back to her friends sitting at a bistro table. Before she made it there, she ran into a boy carrying boxes, accidentally knocking them down.

  
“I’m sorry!” Aqua cried, reaching down and helping him pick them up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you!”

The boy had choppy silver hair and vibrant turquoise eyes. He reminded Aqua of Terra. “No, it’s alright, really.” He shook his head, gathering the boxes again. “I should be the one apologizing, Mistress Aqua.”

The azure girl took a step back. _How does he know me?_ She thought, handing the boxes back to him. “No, no. Don’t apologize to me. Just call me Aqua, please.”

“I’m Riku. The pleasure is all mine, Aqua.” He smiled.

“Riiiikuuuu! Where are you!” A girl with red hair waved him down, calling for him to come over.

Aqua glanced back at her, then back to Riku. “Well I think we both should be going.” She grinned. “It was nice to meet you, hopefully we’ll meet again.”

“Of course. See you soon, Aqua.” Riku nodded, going to his friend.

Finally, Aqua sat down with her friends, talking about the people she ran into. Something inside of her told her that running into Riku wasn’t just a coincidence. He had an aura of both Light and Darkness rolling off of him, intriguing Aqua. She had never heard of wielders of both, usually they were on one side or the other.

She didn’t let it get to her, though, as she went back to her conversation with Ven and Terra. They ordered food and talked until sunset, leaving the town right as night began. And once they reached the suite again, it would be time to pack for their trip.

Something Aqua dreaded.

**  
**  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey cats! im back! sorry for the two day delay... ive was slacking on this for a bit, but i just finished it! thank you as always for the fantastic support! 
> 
> next chapter we go to the camp near daybreak town! (for those of you who might not know, daybreak town is the "twilight town" of chi) and we get to find out what venny ven is doing while they're gone! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and i'll see you in my next chapter! <3


	8. Bloodlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for your ears: Twice - Little Dragon; Pretty Face - Soley; Blue Orchid - The White Stripes; Pink Nightmares - Infected Mushroom

Bloody Days Chapter 8 

ACT 8 - Bloodlust  
______________________________

The day couldn’t get any worse. Outside, thunderstorms raged on, and the winds were strong. It was almost like the world was begging for them to not go, but it had to be done. It was only a matter of time. 

Aqua sat crosslegged on the bed, picking her clothes for the trip. A maid assisting her in the choice. The girl wanted to go as casually as possible, but she had little to choose from that was listed under the “casual” bracket. Instead, she had to choose dresses and skirts that had been given to her. Oh, what she would do to have her shorts back. 

Terra stood across the room, patiently waiting for her to finish. He knew she was stalling as much as she could, but she would eventually run out of time. The knight was not worried about the trip and how they were getting there, he was worried about how Aqua would react to see her people imprisoned and forced to work… 

“Mistress Aqua, will you need help dressing?” The maid asked, holding the rejected clothing gently in her hands. 

“No, you’re dismissed.” Aqua stood from the bed, walking to the dressing screen. 

The maid bowed, refolding the clothing and putting it away. She closed Aqua’s suitcase, and rested it on the floor. “I’ll gather your luggage and prepare it for the airship.” The maid looked to Terra. “Are you in need of anything else, Master Terra?” 

Terra shook his head, waving his hand to dismiss her. His arms went back to their crossed position, as he continued to pace. 

The maid picked the suitcase up again, giving a slight bow before exiting the suite. She closed the door, leaving Aqua and Terra in silence. 

Aqua began to undress behind the screen, trying to act natural. So many questions pestered inside of her head, demanding an answer, but she pushed them to the back of her mind. She just got dressed, trying to stay calm. “Are you alright, Terra?”

The knight was knocked from his concentration. “Hm? Oh, I’m fine, Aqua.” He turned to the screen, trying not to imagine anything inappropriate. Terra walked from his place to the sofa. He tried to sit and calm down, but that was going to be the last thing he would be able to do. Also, having to wear his armor wasn’t very comfortable either. 

A few minutes passed, and Aqua walked out from behind the screen fully dressed. She was wearing some kind of dress with tights and boots, but Terra didn’t really know. He just looked at her, observing her beauty. 

“What?” She grinned. “You’ve never seen me in a dress before?” 

Terra shook his head, Watching her movements. “No. It’s just that--”

There was a knock at the door, shaking Terra from his observations. “Come in,” 

In walked Xemnas, followed by a fellow with blue hair and a nasty scar over his nose. Terra stood from his seat, making his way to greet them. 

“Aqua, you know Xemnas, and this is his second in command, Saix.” The brunette turned to her. 

Aqua walked up, giving a slight bow of the head to them. She was at a loss for words though, unsure of what to say. 

Xemnas extended his hand for her to take, much like the first time they met. Aqua gave him her hand, and he left another kiss on her hand. “Milady, how are you feeling today?” He gave her a brilliant smile, meeting her eyes. 

She couldn't help but blush. "I'm well, and you?" Aqua returned his smile. 

"Better now that I've seen you today." Xemnas replied, releasing her hand. 

Terra rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He would have to get used to this. "Is the airship ready?" He interrupted, his jaw tightening. 

Xemnas turned back to Terra. "Yes, we're ready to depart. Whenever you are, Commander." 

The brunette turned back to Aqua. "Are you ready yet?" 

Aqua hesitantly glanced to him, running a hand through her hair. "I think so..." She looked back to the ground. This was more than awkward…

“Great.” Terra took her hand. “Then we’ll be leaving now.” His jealousy was more than evident, it was almost burning off of him. He walked past Xemnas and Saix, pulling Aqua along. She stumbled after him, almost tripping. 

The girl met up to his side, gently pulling her hand from his grasp. “But we haven’t said goodbye to Ven,” 

“He’s waiting at the airship to say goodbye.” He tightened the grasp on his helmet, as it was loosely held in his other hand. “Besides, we won’t be gone long. It’s only two days.” 

Aqua didn't say anything. She felt guilty for returning Xemnas' flirting, but she shouldn't feel bad for Terra's jealousy. She turned back, noticing that Saix and Xemnas were following them out. 

Guards opened the doors, leading them outside. Maids waited patiently at the doors, casting a barrier over them as they exited. Rain pounded against the barrier, and thunder crashed. Down past the castle gardens was an airfield, dozens of ships lined up for departure. It was unusual, but it was crucial for the Dark Empire. An airfield meant more artillery shipments, easier prisoner transport, aerial attacks...the possibilities were endless. 

Terra slowly let go of Aqua's hand as they descended the final flight of steps to the entrance of the airfield. A maid followed him down, making sure he wasn’t to get wet. He made sure she was still following, turning his head every so often, still seeing her form slowly follow. As he made his way to the bottom of the steps, waiting (somewhat), patiently for the others to meet him at the bottom. 

Heavily armed sentinels waited at each side of the gate, soaked with rain. Their stone cold expressions unnerved Aqua, as she couldn’t tell what they were staring at. The sentinels opened the gates, allowing access to the airfields. Ventus noticed his friends come in from the gate, running to them. A maid rushed after the quick boy, preventing any rain from hitting him. 

“Terra! Aqua!” He cried, almost slipping against the wet ground. “You’re finally here!” He ran up, crashing into Aqua for a hug, making the girl almost fall back on her behind. 

Aqua returned his greeting, ruffling the top of his head. “I hope you weren’t waiting long, Ven.” She smiled, trying to ignore the staring eyes around her. 

“It wasn’t too long. Ienzo and Aeleus had to come down and check the shipments anyway.” Ven pulled his arms from her. “Are you nervous?” His tone dropped a bit, watching Terra walk off and talk to the pilot of the airship, followed by Saix. Xemnas, however, walked up to Aqua’s side, catching Ven off guard. “You’re going too, Xemnas?” 

The man nodded, pulling his silver hair to the side. “Mm, I’m to be stationed at the camp. Lord Xehanort’s wish.” He looked at Aqua. “And I’m here to help Miss Aqua, of course.” 

Aqua tried to ignore him, but just became flustered again. She couldn’t say anything back to him. “Ven,you’ll be alright while we’re gone, right?” She rested a hand on Ven’s shoulder. 

Ven nodded, smiling. “Of course! Ienzo said we were going to get together with some of his work friends and have dinner together. He said they were my age, so it should be exciting!” The boy was far too happy. 

She nodded, turning halfway to Xemnas. “Could you go get Terra for me? I want him to say goodbye to Ven, here.” Aqua met his eyes, a shiver running over her. 

The man nodded, his eyes not leaving her form. “Anything, my dear.” He walked off, going to Terra’s side. 

Aqua sighed, covering her mouth. “He likes me, Ven.” She whispered, her eyes darting to the ground. 

“What gave you that idea?” Ventus smirked, crossing his arms. “The fact that he only looks at you in conversation, or that he’ll do anything for you.” 

She groaned. “Ven! You aren’t helping!” Aqua noticed Terra walking up behind Ven, his expression was dark. 

“You called for me?” Terra met Ven’s side, his arms crossed. 

“I want you to say goodbye to Ven,” Aqua watched the airship’s jets start up, a whirlwind of air flying back towards them. 

Terra sighed. “Aqua, it’s two days… He’s old enough that he can look after himself--”

“I’m right here! Stop talking about me in the third person!” Ven frowned, his fists balling. 

Xemnas was waving in their direction, probably motioning to board soon. Terra turned back, returning his signal in some strange code. He looked back at Ven. “Look, we aren’t going to be gone long, so I didn’t think a goodbye was necessary.” His hand rested on Ven’s shoulder. “I’ll see you soon, Ven.” He forced a smile. 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon I guess,” Ven turned his smile down, feeling that his goodbye was rushed, as it was. 

Aqua pulled Ven in for another hug. “Ven, I know it’s only two days, but it’ll feel like an eternity. Many things can happen in two days.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll miss you, but stay here and Terra and I will be back. Promise?” 

Ven smiled, nodding. “I promise.” He pulled away from her, turning to the airship. “You should go! They’re gonna leave without you!” 

Terra took Aqua’s hand, pulling her away from Ven. He walked her to the entrance to the ship, letting her wave one more time to Ventus, before she climbed the stairs inside. Terra did the same, waving once more, then entered the ship. 

Inside the airship was almost decorated exactly like the Dark Palace. Tapestries and paintings covered the walls, while expensive carpets lined the floors. Furniture exactly like that from inside of the palace decorated the ship, either bolted to the floors or walls so they wouldn’t move during flight. 

Aqua stood in the middle of the entryway, watching the wind flying in from the door, until a ship personnel closed it. She watched as everyone scattered from the entryway, going one way or the other. Terra was watching her as he spoke to another personnel. She took note of his watching eyes and quickly looked away. 

There was a low rumble from the engines of the aircraft, and they took off, hovering in midair momentarily. The flying was rather stable, surprising Aqua. She stumbled a bit while trying to walk around the aircraft, but she eventually got used to it. 

They didn’t do much while on the flight, only either talk with the others onboard or drink tea. The passengers were all gathered in the parlor for most of the flight, being served refreshments. People Aqua didn’t even know talked to her like they’ve known each other for years, it made her uncomfortable, as many asked her what her plans for the future were. 

After about an hour, they landed outside of the camp. Everyone scattered from inside of the airship, leaving to attend to their duties outside of Daybreak Town. As Aqua followed Terra outside of the aircraft, the stench of something burning lingered in the air, and she could tell that it wasn’t good. Muffled cries and screams could be heard on the horizon, followed by distant shouting. 

Aqua wanted to run away. She couldn’t bear to hear their cries, or inhale the nasty scent of burning bodies from where she was. There was no way that she could get up close to the horrors, but she had to. She couldn’t avoid it. 

The azure girl just followed Terra and the others to the estate they would be living at for the trip. She didn’t dare say a word, she just stayed quiet until they went inside. The estate was everything Aqua had already seen. It was decorated exactly like every other place she had been that was in the Dark Kingdom. The same borish colors, golden laced, and cherry scented decor. Paintings of Xehanort could be found in some of the rooms, while some were other members of the Dark Kingdom. Braig, Larxene, Ansem… the names go on. 

There was even a single painting of Terra. It was a full bodied painting of him in his armor, his expression void of anything but pride. His Keyblade was in front of him, being held down towards the ground while his hands rested atop of the hilt. The artwork baffled Aqua so much that she observed it for a good minute. Terra had come to her side, looking up at the portrait of himself. 

“This was done during my knighting ceremony. They begged for one, so I let them do it.” He smiled, glancing at her. “They’ll probably want to have you in some.” 

Aqua shook her head. “That can wait. I’m just trying to get through this trip.”

Terra put an arm around her. "I promise, it will be okay. If anything goes wrong I'll take you back to Ven, alright?" 

She exhaled deeply. "I- Alright." Aqua turned her head from the painting. “Are we doing anything else today?” 

“Not to my knowledge. They’ll probably keep us around here for the rest of the day, but then tomorrow we’ll be heading to the camp.” Terra squeezed her. “It’ll be alright. Today’s a lazy day.” 

They walked away from the painting, leaving to go to their suite. It was rather different from their suite at the Palace. It had lighter colors and it was larger. Rooms were separated off by ornate door frames, and the bedroom was sectioned off from the rest of the suite, rather than it being in the same room, like in the Palace. 

Most of the guests lingered in their rooms of the estate, only filing out for dinner and socializing afterwards. Then just like that, they all returned back to their rooms for bathing and sleep. The day went by like the snap of a finger, and they didn’t do anything exciting. Tomorrow was a day that surely wasn’t to be like the lax one they had just had. 

The pivoting anxiety that kept Aqua on edge, didn’t give her any relief for sleep. She tossed and turned all night, waking up with her heart racing, or shaking like an earthquake, waking Terra up when she would. She had probably only gotten an hour or two of sleep, and it was clear in her eyes. 

A maid came into their room, drawing back their curtains. “Good morning, you have an important message from Legate Xemnas. The letter is on the coffee table.” she turned to them in bed. “Will you be needing anything else?” 

Terra groaned, shielding his eyes from the brutal sunlight. “You’re dismissed,” his voice was groggy. 

Aqua didn’t bother moving from her spot behind Terra’s form, trying to tame her shaking. She had her head sunken into a pillow, attempting to release the toxic thoughts from her mind. 

The maid left their room, closing the door behind herself, another assuring closing of a door meant she had left the suite. 

“Aqua, are you alright?” Terra put an arm around her, making an attempt at calming her. He rolled on his side, wrapping another arm around her. 

She didn’t respond, she just shook her head. 

He nodded, resting his head on top of hers. “It will be okay. I promise.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Aqua whispered. She sat up, stretching. “I’m going to bathe,” She stood from the bed, pulling an outfit out of the wardrobe across from the bed. “I’ll be done in a few.” 

Terra sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Nah, it’s alright. Take your time.” He pulled his hand down his face, sighing a bit. 

After a few minutes, he stood from the bed, stretching and looking out the window. The sun was shining down on the land, reflecting off of the river located behind the estate. Trains ran past on the tracks into Daybreak Town, it’s whistle blaring over the countryside. It couldn’t have been a more beautiful day. 

The brunette shook his head, changing into his uniform. The uniform was more of a indoors comfort, as his armor was to be materialized overtop, but it was nice enough to wear at parties or gatherings. He looked into the vanity mirror, noticing a change in his appearance. He looked tired, but was still as carved and detailed as before, just one glimpse into his eyes and the exhaustion was present. His hair was a bit longer than he remembered, and his eyes hadn’t reverted to their oceanic blue in some time. 

Terra stepped away from the mirror, scoffing at his reflection. A mere, “Pathetic,” escaped his lips in a murmur, only loud enough for himself to hear. He stepped out into the suite, reaching for the note on the coffee table. It was, of course, on a tray with a pot of coffee and cups, resting neatly beside them. He opened it up, reading it over quickly, almost bored with what Xemnas had to say. 

Once he finished, a knock was at the door. Terra walked to it, opening it slowly, with the note still in hand. Light behold, it was Xemnas, smiling deviously while a crowd of maids were behind him. 

“It can’t be seven-thirty in the morning, and you’re already here to bore the life out of me?” Terra groaned, stepping back from the door, letting his guests in. “Aqua’s in the bathroom, go get her,” He put a hand on Xemnas’ chest. “The maids, not you.”

Xemnas gave some kind of weak chuckle, pulling Terra’s hand off of his chest. “A gentleman would never.” He glanced at the maids still standing beside them. “Off with you! Go make the woman beautiful.” The maids scattered into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. 

“She’s already perfect.” Terra countered, looking away from him. “Aqua doesn’t need to become a porcelain doll.” He walked off to the sofa, sitting down. 

The Legate turned to him. “But she already has, Terra.” He took the seat opposite from Terra. “Darkness has changing effects on you, some of which could alter your perpetual beauty. Some of which that can destroy your emotions. Both had to attack dear Aqua-”

“Stop calling her that.” Terra interrupted. “Aqua is no pet of yours. She’s a human being, not an animal.” 

“Then why do you parade her around with her under your arm? Why is she forced to sleep in the same bed with you?” 

The brunette’s eyes narrowed. “Why did you come here? Xehanort didn’t station you here at all, did he?” 

Xemnas gave no reply, he only watched Terra with a stone-cold expression.

“Did he?”

The man finally shook his head after a moment. “Did you really think I was to leave her in your hands? You’ve done enough to her.” Xemnas folded his hands. “Aqua isn’t going to react to this peacefully, she needs someone who won’t dip her in anymore Darkness. She needs to be taught that this is her new life.”

“She doesn’t want it to be her new life.” Terra crossed his arms, feeling a slight buildup of anger begin. “I need to reassure her that I’ll be there every step of the way. She’s told me time and time again, that she can’t do it alone.” 

Xemnas shook his head, his smile dissolving. “Then perhaps you aren’t the correct person for the job, Terra.” He folded his hands. “I’m sure Aqua would be much happier with someone who isn’t begging for spilled blood.” 

Terra bit his cheek. “Aqua isn’t going to marry you. She didn’t come here for that.” 

“Then what did the poor girl come here for? Certainly not to be forced into a relationship with you, of all people.” Xemnas smirked. “Have you told her of the blood on your hands? You cannot refuse your oath to the Lord, Terra.” 

“I won’t repeat myself, Xemnas.” The knight’s voice dropped. “You aren’t going to do anything to her. Aqua is strong, I believe in her.” 

“Of course. Just hope that her love for you won’t dry up.” He turned to the bathroom door, waiting for her arrival. 

It was seconds later when the door opened, out came Aqua, a deep breath leaving her. She stepped into the suite, her hands folded behind herself. Her outfit was all black, from head to toe, she was looking ready for a funeral. (which wasn’t too far off)

“Good Morning, dear,” Xemnas greeted, standing from his seat. “Why don’t you come over and join Terra and I for a little drink before we leave.” 

Aqua smiled softly, trying to hide her anxiety. “I would love to, thank you.” She glanced at Terra, who was still on the sofa. Just from glancing at him, she knew he was upset. “Is everything alright?” She made her way to the sofas, taking a seat next to Xemnas. 

Terra turned his head up. “Everything's fine, we were just talking about some plans. Just relax, alright?” 

Before they had time to sit down and discuss anything further, another knock was at the door. The single maid remaining in the room went to answer it, and it was Saix. 

He stepped inside of the suite. “It’s best that we leave now. The sentinels on duty have told me of some,” Saix stopped, looking at Aqua. “..Of some interruptions to the daily procedures, giving the best time for tours.” 

Xemnas stood up, extending his hand for Aqua. “We should get going now, dear.” He glanced at Terra, smirking. 

Terra stood too, rolling his eyes. "I'll be waiting outside." his tone had dropped even more, and he sounded like he was on his last nerve. 

"Terra?" Aqua got off of the sofa, moving in front of him. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk?" 

"We'll talk later." 

Terra walked past her, materializing his armor and walking out to the corridor. Saix stood by the door, watching them carefully. 

Aqua sighed, resting a hand on her hip. "Alright then..." 

"I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about, Aqua." Xemnas had come to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's probably just worried about you,"   
The blue girl shook her head, moving out of the suite and into the corridor as well. For some reason, she wasn't as anxious as she had been before, almost like something had come over her. 

Xemnas and Saix had followed her out, and they all gathered in the corridor. For a few moments, they had done nothing but stand around. Aqua watched the ground, occasionally glancing at Terra. 

"We should be going now." Terra announced, his arms crossing. He started to walk down the hallway, past the maids and down the staircase. 

Aqua hesitantly followed him, still having the anxiety pounding against her like a tidal wave. She slowly made her way down the stairs, noticing Terra waiting at the bottom for her. She made her way to him, smiling softly. 

"I promised, didn't I?" He smiled inside of his helmet, reaching to take her hand. 

"Mm." Aqua took his hand, nodding. 

They walked out of the estate, getting ready to walk the distance to the camp. Aqua gave one more look back to the estate, before turning completely to the road. The camp wasn’t far at all, perhaps half of a mile or so from the estate. The sounds became louder, and the smells became worse, flipping the girl’s stomach completely. 

Once they arrived at the gates, they could already see the brutalities from inside. Prisoners mining ore, digging holes, and just looming around the fences, looking rather malnourished and beaten. Some watched Aqua, recognizing her and crying out her name, while the girl looked on in horror. Guards and sentinels hissed and barked at the prisoners to continue their work, instead of begging for help. Men, women, and children wouldn’t stop looking at her, hoping that she was still a denizen of their precious Light. 

Aqua struggled to keep herself back, trying to refrain from helping them. It was probably the hardest thing she had ever done. She couldn’t move, her legs were locked in place, her eyes basking in the horrific sights that her people had become. 

Terra turned back to her, noticing how she had stopped. He went back, taking her hand. “We have to go, Aqua.” 

She said nothing. Her head just lightly shook in response. 

The knight pulled her back on her way, walking her through the gates and into the first building of the camp. He sat her down in a chair, the workers and soldiers around them noticing that the girl was clearly winded and in a state of shock. She just sat there, her gaze blank.  
ACT 8 - PART 2 -   
An Act of Kindness  
_______________

Ven couldn’t help but worry about his friends. They had only just left a few hours ago, and they were to be in good hands apparently, but he had a feeling that something was going to happen. The boy was making his way down to the dining hall, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked, and his eyes meandering around the corridor, observing each detail. 

A boy and girl his age waited outside of the door, the boy’s hair rather similar to his own, while the girl had dark skin and black hair. They turned to him, smiling. 

“Are you Ventus?” the girl walked up to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah! I’m Ventus, but you can call me Ven.” he returned her smile, nodding. “Are you the others that are eating dinner with Ienzo and Aeleus?” 

She nodded. “Oh! Introductions!” The girl pulled her hand away from him, brushing her hands off on her skirt. “I’m Xion. My friend here is-” 

“I’m Roxas, nice to meet you Ven.” the boy interrupted, returning to Xion’s side. “We’re assassins here, mainly just working with physical combat. Same squadron and everything.”

Ven nodded, unsure of what to say. “My friends are Aqua and Terra. I was brought here after my home was destroyed.” He cursed himself for saying it so smoothly. 

Xion furrowed her brow, frowning. “I’m so sorry about your home…” She looked to the ground, taking a breath. 

“No! No! It’s alright, really it is! We’re happy here together!” Ven stammered, shaking his head. “I mean we’re okay, we could be better, but I guess that’s what the war does to you.” 

Roxas nodded. “Let’s push all upsetting things to the side, and let’s go eat some good food. I heard there’s going to be ice cream for dessert.” He smiled. 

 

“Do you only talk about ice cream? Seriously!” Xion exclaimed, gently pushing Roxas. “C’mon, Ven. Let’s go eat, alright?” 

Ven nodded, following them into the dining hall. He sat down and began to talk with Roxas and Xion, expecting Aeleus and Ienzo to show up, but they never did. The cooks served them all of the courses and by the end, they were all stuffed. 

Roxas stood up at the end of the meal, stretching. “Hey Ven, you should come into town with us!” 

Ven sat in his chair, a confused expression lining his face. “Okay? What are we going to do?” He stood up, pushing his chair in. 

“I have some people I want you to meet. C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Roxas grinned, helping Xion out of her chair. 

“Okay! Let’s go.” Ven nodded. 

The three left the palace, going into town. Roxas led them to a nice house just off of the main square. Children ran all over the yard, playing in the warm evening air. Some smiled and ran to Roxas as he walked up to the gate, Xion and Ven following closely behind. 

“Roxas is here!” one cried his two front teeth missing.

“He brought Xion! I’ll go get Kairi! Hang on!” a young boy ran back to the house. 

While Roxas greeted the children, Ven leaned close to Xion. “Who’s Kairi?” he asked, waving to some of the kids. 

“Kairi helps run the orphanage here with her friends Sora and Riku. Kairi’s grandmother used to, but she sadly passed away.” Xion walked passed Roxas and into the flood of children, leaving Ven behind. 

A young boy, who couldn’t have been older than five, meandered up to Ven, tugging on his coat sleeve. “Who are you, Mister?” 

Ven smiled, crouching down to meet the kid’s eyes. “My name’s Ven. I live up in the Palace with my friends. Roxas and Xion brought me here to meet you guys.” 

“Are you friends with Roxas and Xi-Xi?” 

Xi-Xi? Must be a nickname. 

He nodded. “Yep! My best friends are on vacation now, and they won’t be back in a few days. I’m staying with Roxas and Xion in the meantime.” 

The boy cocked his head. “Are you friends with Mistress Aqua? She’s so pretty and I heard from Xi-Xi that her magic is really good. I wanna be like her when I grow up!” 

Aqua? How did he know about Aqua?   
Ven nodded again. “Aqua’s actually my best friend!” He pulled his Wayfinder out from his pocket, showing it to the little boy. “She made me this good luck charm. It’s suppose to keep us together forever.” 

The boy smiled. “Wow! I wish I had a good luck charm. Aqua’s the best!” 

Another boy behind him gasped. “No she’s not! Terra’s better! He’s strong and better!” 

Ven felt really awkward to hear young children argue over his best friends, but he figured it couldn’t be helped. The little boy turned around, going up to the other boy. They started to argue about who was better, until a girl Ven’s age came out following another child. She smiled walking onto the front lawn. 

“Alright everyone, dinners on! Time to head on in!” She announced, her smile bright. “Riku has everything ready for you at the table!” 

The children cheered, running past her and into the house. She walked forward, opening her arms for a hug. Xion gladly took her offer, hugging her back. 

“Xion, Roxas! It’s been a little, how have you guys been?” The girl pulled away from her, giving Roxas a hug as well. 

“We’ve been busy, but we brought a friend for you to meet.” Xion smiled in Ven’s direction. 

The girl pulled away from Roxas, her smile still strong. She looked at Ventus, who awkwardly stood with his hands in his pockets. “Hi! I’m Kairi, I run the orphanage here with my friends. I’m happy to meet you!” Kairi walked up to Ven, giving him a hug. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kairi.” He returned her smile and her hug, quickly pulling away. 

Kairi took Ven’s hand, pulling him towards the house. “C’mon, I want you to meet Sora and Riku!” 

Ven hesitated, looking to Xion and Roxas. 

Roxas nodded. “We’ll follow you, go on.” 

Kairi pulled Ven to the house, letting him inside. It was a rather nice place, nice and big for all of the kids they have to take care of. Chatter and sounds of plates and silverware colliding were coming from another room, and waves of cheese and bread filled the air. Ven felt comfortable in the house, it was almost as comforting as his old home was. 

“Riku! I brought a friend for you to meet!” Kairi let go of Ven’s hand, letting him follow her instead.   
Kairi led him through a living room and parlor to the kitchen, leaning against a man with short, choppy silver hair. “Ven, this is Riku! We’re best friends.” She nuzzled against his shoulder. 

Riku glanced at Ventus with vibrant turquoise eyes. He seemed more surprised than anything, giving Ven a smile. “You’re the kid that was with Aqua and Terra. I ran into her a while back, but it’s nice to meet you.” 

Ven nodded, returning his smile. “Yeah, they’re my friends. We run around town a lot.” 

“Where are they now?” Riku asked, handing a plate of dinner to Kairi. “Are they out of town on assignment or something?” 

“Something like that, I guess.” Ven hesitated. How did Riku know that they were gone? “They are gonna be gone for a few days, and I’m staying with Roxas and Xion in the meantime. We live in the palace.” 

A scoff escaped Kairi. “I used to live there too.” She took a bite of food. “We can talk about that after the kids are in bed, okay?” 

Riku patted her bare shoulder, nodding. “We’ll want Sora to be there too, we can’t forget about that dope.”

“I heard that Riku!” Another boy Ventus’ age stood in the doorway, his hair messy and brown, while his skin was a pleasant tan. He looked at Ven. “Hi! I’m Sora!” 

Sora walked over to Ven, setting his plate down. He took Ven’s hand, shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you! ...Er, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Ventus, but you can call me Ven.” 

“Hi Ven! I’m happy to meet you! I’ve heard so many things about you.” Sora smiled brightly. “Did Roxas and Xion drop you off?” He glanced into the parlor, his smile returning to him. “Roxas!” 

Sora took off to greet Roxas and Xion, while Ven was left in the kitchen with Riku and Kairi. Ven turned to Riku. 

 

“Do you know Terra in any way? You seemed to know something about him.” Ven asked, leaning against the cabinets. 

Riku nodded, trying to hide his smile. “Everyone knows Terra. I met him a few times when he would be in town with your friend Aqua.” 

“Those two are the talk of the town.” Kairi added, swallowing a mouthful of food. “None of the girls at the market seem to talk about anything else.” 

“They are? They’ve never mentioned that to me before.” 

“They’re probably busy with whatever Xehanort wants them to do. When I ran into Aqua, I could feel the darkness radiating off of her.” Riku ran a hand through his hair. “She’s rather interesting, if you ask me.” 

Ven nodded, sighing. “It’s no lie that she’s been injected with this serum that Xehanort made.” 

Riku and Kairi both were stunned. Their eyes wide and their mouths almost agape. Ventus was almost surprised by their reaction. 

“What?” He asked. “Is that not a common thing that happens?” 

Kairi shook her head furiously. “That Serum is deadly, not to mention the lifelong effects it gives the recipient. They only give that to Re-Evaluation patients, which is still pure evil, but I had never heard of them giving it to their own residents.” 

“That’s the thing…” Ven frowned. “Aqua, Terra, and I aren’t residents of this town. We came from the Land of Departure… But it was destroyed by the Dark Soldiers while they were invading.” His eyes fell to the ground. 

Riku put a hand on his shoulder. “We should talk, Ven.” 

END OF ACT 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH! I am so sorry for the delay!!! I've been busy with school ending and just some other things that have been going on. Forgive me!!! 
> 
> Apologies aside, I had to consult my beta reader for some insight on what to do for this chapter, as i was running behind and there was A LOT more that I wanted to put into this chapter. Many things had to be cut from this chapter and put into the next, which is throwing my entire plot for this thrown off... 
> 
> But anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked super hard on it to get it out within enough time, but i got sidetracked with things, as mentioned before. But we got Ven!! And the Destinies! And some Roxas and Xion! YEah!
> 
> Next Chapter is going to be incredibly intense. Just a warning to prepare yourself for it. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Like. Me. 
> 
> Thanks for the continuous support!! Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! <3


	9. An Anthology of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for your Ears: Danse Macabre - Camille Saint Saens; Dance of the Knights - Prokofiev; Marche Slave - Tchaikovsky; Liebestraum No.3, Notturno (Barenboim) - Liszt

**ACT 9 - PART ONE - Burning Sensation**

* * *

 

“What?! You can’t be serious!” Ven exclaimed, his hand slamming on the table.

Kairi shushed him, pointing to the rooms above them. “They’re sleeping!” She couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Oh, right.” He sat back down. “You guys are keyblade wielders too?”

Riku nodded for them. “We all are. Except, I’m a keyblade master.” he gave Ven a confident smirk.

Sora kept a steady conversation with Roxas and Xion while they ate the rest of their ice cream, something all of them loved. It had gotten to the point where they just gave Kairi munny to buy more, since she figured they were going to eat the rest of her stock.

“We’re also defenders of the Light, if you couldn’t already tell.” Kairi crossed her arms. “Riku helps us conceal our scent of Light."

Ven thought it was pretty ridiculous to call it a ‘scent’. It was more like an aura or vision around someone... or that’s at least how he was taught. Regardless, it was an interesting feat.

Ven leaned in, interested. "How do you do that?"

"I'm a wielder of both Light and Darkness." he answered, gently wiping some dirt from his hand. "I'm, what people say: the perfect equilibrium. There aren’t many people who are at perfect equilibrium.” he looked away.

Sora leaned over, a popsicle stick in his mouth. “Riku is literally the best when it comes to cooking and his equilibrium. It all started a while back when we had to move away from the Islands.”

“The Islands?” Ven asked, raising his eyebrow.

Kairi nodded, twirling a small strand of hair between her fingers. “We used to all live on islands. They’re past Daybreak Town and Twilight Town respectively. They’re called the Destiny Islands.”

The conversation turned to Sora in a snap second. "Riku and I were born there, but Kairi came when she was like six or seven." he butted in, grinning. "But we had to move here to the Gardens a few years ago... because of the occupation of the Islands."

"I was actually born here, and I lived in the castle for a short time until our thrones were usurped and I was rushed out before being thrown in prison." Kairi sighed, like she was in pain from looking back on the memory.

Ven was quiet for a moment. "Our thrones? You mean that you're royalty?"

She nodded, smiling. "I'm a princess of Light. That's why they wanted me thrown in a camp, but then I moved to the Islands and met Sora and Riku."

“Riku and I helped Kairi move in and then we became friends.” Sora added, still chewing on the popsicle stick.

Ven looked back to Riku. “When did you guys move here?”

“Three, almost four years ago?” Riku looked to Sora and Kairi for confirmation.

 

They nodded.

“Around that time. It was fairly early, but the Islands were one of the first places to be occupied.” Riku finished, folding his arms across his chest.

“And your-” Ven frowned. “Your parents?”  

Sora and Riku turned. Clearly it was something they don’t like talking about.

Sora bit his cheek, looking back to Ven. “We don’t know.” he cleared his voice to prevent it from cracking. “They could be in a prison or camp or free… We don’t know.”

The boy went silent. It was rather hard to believe that turmoil could be built up on a person. But then again, anything was possible during the war. Ven’s stomach almost flipped when he could see Sora choking up about his parents. It was crystal clear that the three of them did not want to be in the heart of the war. He wanted them to be happy again. To see their parents again… but he was just a boy trapped in a city, not a miracle worker.

“This isn’t something we would go around telling every person we’d meet, Ven.” Riku looked him dead in the eyes. The intensity in his tone was clear, and Ven had the tiniest ball of fear resting in his chest.

“Then why tell me? I can’t do anything to prevent this war… I’m just the third wheel in the Kingdom’s love affair.”

Kairi shook her head. “You have more power than you think, Ventus.” her tone had also dropped. “Do not doubt it. We trust you because we sensed how pure your heart is.”

Ven furrowed his brow. “I’m glad you trust me. It feels good to have friends who cherish their friendships…unlike some.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be talking about Aqua or Terra, would you?” Xion asked, genuinely concerned.

No response.

The table went completely silent. No one wanted to get in between Ventus’ problems, especially since he has such a direct line to the Dark Lord. Roxas and Xion were still considered “More of Value” than poor Ventus was, and they could sever that line at anytime. Although they weren’t heathens like the majority of the Dark Army. They were only just Ven’s age, still teenagers trying to find their purpose in the hellish world that they lived in.

“Ventus!” Xion stood up, her hands on the table. “You know Aqua and Terra love you very much. They would do anything for you.”

The blonde scoffed, turning from her. “You haven’t seen them at their worse, Xion.” he felt bad for snapping at her. “I’m sorry, its just… you don’t know them like I do.”

The table again went to silence, their eyes slowly trailing off of Ven again. Another few seconds passed by of complete and utter silence, until Roxas pulled out a watch.

  
“We have to get going. Xion and I have some missions to do tomorrow.” he stood up as well, glancing to Ven. “We should all get going. Ven has more classes tomorrow.”

Ventus just nodded silently, unable to control his thoughts about his friends. He kept his eyes locked on the table, automatically buffering out anything else.

Kairi waited patiently for him to say something, but he never did. She stood up, gently clearing her voice. “It’s late anyway. We should be getting to bed.” she forced a smile.

They all cleared out of the dining room and out onto the porch. The hazy streetlights buzzed along with the insects and animals still awake. Cicadas in the distance chirped their evening song, and the smell of restaurants lingered in the air. It was almost summer…

Kairi dished out her hugs to everyone, stopping before Ven. “Hey… If you ever need to get away from the Palace, we’re here.” she nodded gently, trying to give as much hospitality as she could to him. “Feel free to drop in anytime. One of us are usually here, and I’m sure the kids would love to see you.”

The heat in the air was also present, as it became rather uncomfortable to Ven in his suit. He also noticed a thin layer of sweat on the people around him. It wasn’t too noticeable though, and he didn’t want to be rude and point anything out.  

“Of course,” he said, nodding. “Maybe I’ll convince Terra or Aqua to come down and meet you guys. Aqua would love to mentor some of the little runts around here.” Ven smiled.

“That would be great.” Kairi returned his smile.

It intrigued Ven how open and charismatic Kairi was, not to mention how eagerly she awaited with open arms to any individual, regardless of their views. She never said she despised the wielders of Darkness, she just prefered the warm glow of the Light. She reminded him of how Aqua used to be...so open and close to the Light.

And with that, they were back on their way to the Palace. Roxas and Xion kept a steady pace ahead of Ventus, who was lagging behind. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what else Terra or Aqua could’ve been hiding from him. They were never like this before, they always shared things with him. They used to be a family…

Roxas, Xion, and Ventus all returned within the walls of the Palace, taking their time to return to their rooms. The halls were quiet and dark, lit only by sconces on the walls or chandeliers hanging down from the high ceilings. It was all too familiar. Ven wanted to get away from the familiar sights, the familiar smells… everything.

The semi-daily trips into the town didn’t help at all. It was nothing but another excuse to spend munny or be served in the restaurants. The boy had clothing worth more than most of his possessions. Munny was being spent in the thousands and more to dress him, everyday he was getting more clothing from either the Lord himself or just from people in town.

The three split off to their rooms, Roxas and Xion in one, then Ventus in another. The rooms were across the hall from each other, making easy access to Ven’s room incase of an emergency or if he tried to escape. Ven didn’t even think to escape. He didn’t want to.

Ventus closed the door behind himself, glancing to the bed at his left. It looked exactly like the one that Aqua and Terra would share back at their own room, surfacing more memories. The boy was lucky enough that they built on a side room to their suite that they shared. He was so relieved that he had a space to himself.

He walked to the window, noticing the sentinels and walking patrolmen outside in the night. One looked up straight to Ven, unnerving him quite a bit. The boy tried to remain casual, so he waved. The patrolman waved back, returning to his job shortly after. It relieved Ventus a little, but he was still on edge. He turned to the bed. Sleep should help settle his nerves.

* * *

**ACT 9 - PART TWO -** **How to Disappear Completely**

* * *

 

Aqua held her head in her hands, gently rocking herself in the seat. She wasn’t in the camp for more than five minutes, and she was already overwhelmed. The smells... the sights… she couldn’t handle it. Roaring waves of nausea and anxiety returned to her, and trying to look up at the people running the camp was even harder.

Murmurs in the room sounded like shotgun blasts to the girl. Her senses were heightened, and she couldn’t help it. She was afraid. She was afraid, and not a single person in the damn place could help her. Aqua didn’t want their help. They wouldn’t give her the help she needed.

Outside, the sun blared overhead, heat running over the prisoners and soldiers in the camp. Sweat dripped down their foreheads, and more exhaustion set in on the prisoners. Shouting followed by screaming and crying, was clear that another person, or persons, were killed. Since most of the soldiers on duty had either lances, swords, or magic, there was no rebounding noise except for the terrified cries.

Aqua slowly looked up at Terra, her eyes wide, her heart beating like a drum. “You didn’t tell me it was this horrific.” she choked.

Terra turned to her, his helmet remaining on his head. He watched her for a moment before answering. “I was ordered not to tell you.”

“You were ordered not to tell me?” she stammered, anger bubbling in her heart. “Terra I’m your best friend!”

He turned from her. “Leave us.” he ordered. The people remaining in the building cleared out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Aqua watched with weary eyes as they cleared out. Her eyes flashed back to Terra in an instant, glazed over. “What good was keeping-” she turned to a window, a young girl looking inside, before being yanked from the window by a soldier. Aqua blinked, trembling. “...This from me?”

“It was to be none of your concern until you arrived.” Terra cleared his voice, keeping himself from going to her side.

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “W-what?” she wobbled to her feet, leaning onto a desk for support. “None of my concern?” her voice cracked.

Aqua felt like she was getting nowhere while he had his helmet on. It was like she was talking to a monster, one who she couldn’t see eye to eye. Her nausea dissolved, but was replaced by anger.

**  
  
**

“Take off your helmet.”

“I can’t-”

“Don’t play that with me! Take off your damn helmet!” she hissed, slamming a fist onto the desk.

Terra obeyed, slowly dragging his helmet off, tossing it to the chair next to him. Hesitantly, he faced her, trying to strengthen himself for her argument. He tightened his jaw, and balled his hand into a fist.

The azure maiden took a step forward, staring at him. “You lied to me.” she said, feeling a rush of anger run her over.

“When did I do that?” he countered. No, Terra. Don’t fight fire with sparks. Don’t.

“Oh, let me guess,” Aqua cocked her head, pretending to think. “You assured me that everything was going to be fine.”

Terra took a deep breath. “I was trying to comfort you. You had to’ve already known that this was going to be bad. It’s a Camp of the fucking Dark Empire.” Too late.

“Don’t you dare yell at me!” she growled, her eyes narrowing. “You said you’ve been here before. I have not.” she took another step in his direction. “I’m in a state of shock, Terra! The poor people out there know me!”

He said nothing.

“They know me and they are expecting me to free them, when I can’t! They don’t know that I’m a prisoner myself. They don’t know that I’m drowning in Darkness!” she hid her face again.

Terra glanced out the window, noticing two soldiers rustling with a man. A man who was rather familiar. He watched as one soldier walked to the door of the office, banging on the door.

“Come in.” he said, taking his helmet off of the chair.   
  


The soldier entered the office, sweating and covered in dirt. “Sir, we need you to calm this man. He says he needs to see you.”

Aqua’s eyes widened. “No.”  
  


“Watch her.” Terra commanded, his helmet returning to his head.

He walked out of the office, slamming the door behind himself. Once the sun hit him it was agonizing. Heat poured into his armor and made it feel like he was cooking in an oven. Thank Darkness he was leaving tomorrow.

Terra took his time, turning to prisoners who looked his way. Their eyes wide with fear, they bodies bruised, trembling, broken... He didn't realize he was the monster here.

"What's going on here?" he growled, waiting to summon Ends of the Earth, an evolved and stronger form of his signature Earthshaker.

The prisoner stopped moving, standing completely still while his arms were being held by the guards.

"He was giving extra food to the children." One soldier said.

Terra scoffed. "Where did he get the extra rations?"

"He's in kitchen duty, sir."

The Knight crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes behind his helmet. A breeze picked up his cape, soaring it off the ground. "Turn him around."

"Stop!" Aqua cried, running to Terra's side, her hair being taken in the breeze.

The entire courtyard was silent. Prisoners and soldiers stopped their duties to watch the ongoing mess.

Aqua tried to catch her breath, her eyes returning to their baby blue. "Don't hurt him," she rasped. "Let me take his punishment."

"Don't be stupid, Aqua." Terra growled, his gauntleted hand taking her wrist. He turned back to the soldiers. "I said turn him around!"

The soldiers quickly obeyed their command, turning the convicted man to face his perpetrator. The man's head hung, before slowly rising to see who was before him. Two people he thought he would never see were standing before him.

Aqua covered her mouth, feeling tears fill her eyes. "Master?" she sobbed, her eyes wide.

It was indeed her Master Eraqus. He was a mess, his hair shaved from his head, scars covered his cheek and over his right eye, and countless cuts, bruises and wounds up and down his arms. He was malnourished, dark circles staining the skin below his eyes, his old strong fit form was gone.

Terra was just as shocked. "What is he doing here?" he shouted, turning to the crowds around him. "I demand an answer!"

"He was transported here yesterday, kiddo." Braig emerged from a building, half of his body wrapped in gauze and wrappings, covering the awful damage done to him. "I see you brought Bluebird with you,"

Braig came to the standoff, his arrowguns bouncing in his hands. "You ready for me yet?" he grinned, his eyes moving over Aqua's form.

The azure girl ran to her Master's aid, wrapping her arms around him. "Master! I'm so sorry-"

"Aqua?" he muttered. "Have you fallen to the Darkness?" he was completely subdued.

She shook her head. "Master, there's no time to explain, I have to get you out of here,"

"He's not going anywhere, blue." Braig interrupted. He cocked his head.

Aqua pulled away from her Master, turning to Braig. "Why not?"

"Aqua stop it-" Terra took a step forward.

She ignored him.

Braig smiled. "He's convicted of a crime here in the camp. He's gotta go."

Aqua could feel her heart almost stop, but anger boiled. "You won't kill him! You'll have to get through me you brute!" she stepped in front of Eraqus, protecting him.

"That's good enough for me," he smiled, pointing his gun at her form.

Braig's finger slipped close to the trigger, a laugh about to escape his throat. "Bye-bye blue. Too bad you weren't able to live your dream with me~"

In the matter of seconds, Braig pulled his trigger, but a wall of rock shot up from the ground, stopping the purple arrow from hitting Aqua or Eraqus.

"Take her away from him." Terra murmured, thrusting Ends of the Earth into the ground. He rested his hands on the hilt of the weapon, exactly as he was posed in his portrait. "Take Braig away as well,"

The two soldiers holding Eraqus dropped him, taking Aqua's arms instead. They led her to Terra's side, where she tried to escape.

"Terra! What are you doing?! He's our Master! Stop it!" she wailed, trying to summon any type of offensive magic. She just exhausted herself in the process, being held up by the strength of the soldiers.

Braig was taken back to the building where he exited, cursing and hissing at Terra.

Terra stood still, watching Eraqus weakly sit up in front of him. "Master." his voice was still strong.

The entire courtyard was silent, the eyes of the prisoners and sentinels watching. Aqua's head hung, tears no longer escaping her. Her heart burned with anger.

Eraqus stood up, his stance shaky. "What made you bring Aqua to the Darkness?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Enough about her. It's just you and me," Terra barked.

"Was it love?" Eraqus shouted, his voice returning to the old strong one that both students knew all too well. "What stole her Light?"

"I had nothing to do with it."

Eraqus scoffed. "Nonsense. You were the one who left. Who took guidance under the man I used to call a friend, your Dark Lord!" he wasn't speaking to Terra as his son or student anymore. He was talking to him like a stranger, a man whom he had never met.

Terra said nothing, he waited for the next wave.

"Don't you know what you're doing?" Eraqus asked, tearing his eyes from Terra, glancing to Aqua. "You're murdering innocent people just so your Darkness can reign supreme! You tore Aqua's heart from the Light, replacing it with your savage, putrid Darkness."

"I said enough!" Terra bellowed, sending a fierce wind in Eraqus' direction, knocking the weak man against the building behind him. He deformed the side of the building to chain Eraqus against it. "Leave her out of this!"

"Terra stop!" Aqua begged. "Let him go! Please! He's your Master, your father!"

Terra wasn't himself anymore. Flames surged from his armor, beneath his helmet hid eyes of gold. He was possessed again.

Eraqus was winded, regaining some of his breath while trapped against the wall. "He's no son of mine." he spat. "A son of mine would never betray his loved ones."

Terra pulled Ends of the Earth from the ground, holding it firmly in his hand. "Aqua, shield your eyes." he breathed, casting a spell of blind on her. He took a step in Eraqus' direction, watching him emotionlessly.

"Terra! Stop!" she screamed, her vision completely dark.

Terra shot stalagmites of razor sharp rock through his Master's chest, killing him. The sounds were gruesome, sounds of bone, sinew and skin being torn apart, the people watching on in object horror, even the soldiers. Blood dripped down the rocks, hitting the ground.

Aqua screamed, she felt her Master's presence leave, she felt his blood hit the ground. A massive burst of ice shot out from her body, knocking the soldiers back from her. A cocoon of ice formed around her, protecting her from the world. She fell into a comatose state, her nose began to bleed inside of the shell, mixing with the icy boundary.

The sun disappeared behind stormclouds, thunder pounding overhead. Aqua summoned this. Hail and rain began to fall, pounding against the ground, making the dirt become mud.

Terra fell to the ground, waking from his possessed state. He just killed his father. He just... murdered his father, in front of the woman he loved and protected. The courtyard remained silent, the prisoners whispering prayers and worship to mourn the loss of one of their guardians. Soldiers watched in silence, horrified by the action of their commander. They let the people pray, minutes passing before the prisoners went back to their work.

The knight couldn't help but break down, his head falling down in remorse and guilt. He cursed himself, degraded himself... everything. Rain and hail pelted against his armor, the heat no longer in the air.

He stood from his knelt position, looking away from the horror he had made. Terra instead watched the icy cocoon around his love melt, her eyes closed. She was crying. In her comatose state, tears flooded from her closed eyes. He walked to her body, picking her up and walking from out of the camp.

Terra kept walking until he was passed Daybreak Town. His legs ready to give out. He had to have walked three or four miles from the camp, holding Aqua tightly in his arms. He fell against a tree, ripping his helmet from his head. He threw it into the road, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. Terra slumped down close to Aqua, resting his forehead against hers.

"Aqua, it's alright if you hate me now." he murmured.

* * *

 

**ACT 9 - PART THREE -** **Deep and Dark**

* * *

Aqua's eyes flashed open, meeting to a white ceiling above her. She certainly was not in the camp anymore. The room was cold, but almost comfortable. Something ran down her cheek, making her shoot up. Her eyes met with a mirror, and her eyes focused on her cheek. Blood trickled down from her nose, staining the white gown that she was wearing.

The girl wasn’t like herself. Her hair was long and wrapped up into an updo, neatly held together with a hairpin in the shape of her wayfinder. The necklace Terra had gotten for her was around her neck, and felt heavier than she remembered. She pinched her nose, attempting to stop the bleeding.

The room was all white, a breeze blowing white curtains back. The sun was shining through the open windows, brightening the room up immensely. Chatter was coming from a room or two over, sounding like there were dozens of more people around.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed, stepping onto the floor. She wasn’t barefoot, in fact she was wearing white heels. Her heels met to the floor, and she stood up. The flooring was stone, a cream colored tile that had intricate markings carved into each square. Aqua walked to the door, slowly opening it.

She walked down the hallway, scents of sweet cherries and chocolate were in the air. The chatter continued behind closed doors. Aqua faced the doors, sliding them open slightly. She peeked inside, noticing her friends all gathered around. Her Master was even there… but… he was dead. Terra killed him. This couldn’t be reality.

“Aqua! What are you doing back there?” Ven slid the door open, revealing her completely. He didn’t look like Ven either… “C’mon, the party just started.” he smiled, pulling her into the room.

Aqua stumbled in after him, almost tripping on her gown. “W-wait!” she knocked into Terra, hesitantly turning up to look at him. He was dressed nicely for whatever occasion was happening. They all were dressed nicely… “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright, no biggie.” he took her hand, pulling her upright. “You feeling any better?” A smile graced his lips.

**  
  
**

Aqua stopped pinching her nose, hoping her nose had stopped bleeding. “What is going on? Why am I dressed like this?” she glanced around the room again. Everyone else disappeared. It was just her and Terra in the room. “What?”

“I don’t know what’s happening. It’s your dream.” he shrugged, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “I’m just here for the ride.”

“My...dream? I’m dreaming?” her eyes met his. “What happened after Master was struck down?”

Terra’s expression darkened. “You should know that.” he leaned in, locking his lips with hers. He then pulled away after a second or two. “I should take you back to the Palace… But I seem to have other plans.”

Aqua was still. “You didn’t kill Master…did you?” she looked to the ground.

“Dunno. Everything was dark.” he tilted her head back up to face him. “Do you think I killed him?” Terra’s expression was still dark. “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“Terra would never do that to Master. He had to have been pushed to do it.” she breathed, her nose running with blood again. “How long will it be until I wake?”

His eyes widened, pulling a napkin from the table next to him. He put the napkin to her nose. “I don’t know…probably until you do everything in this dream.”

“What do I-”

“I don’t know, Aqua.” he interrupted. “I’m just a figment of your imagination. I can’t always provide information to you.” Terra took her hand. “C’mon. I have to show you something.”

Aqua was quiet holding the napkin to her nose. She followed him out of the parlor-esque room and back into the hallway. He led her down to a doorway. Drapes of silver and gold colored silk ran over the doorframe, muffling the sounds of running water.

Terra pulled the drapes aside, pulling her into the room. “This, is what I needed to show you.” he pointed to a stone statue of… herself.

The statue was cracked and chipped, water ran like a waterfall behind it and continued to fall down a bottomless pit. The statue was missing a hand, and the keyblade in her other hand was broken in half. A crystal heart rested inside of the girl’s chest, splinters of white ran through the pitch black that it was.

“Is that me?” Aqua whispered, stepping forward. She looked down the pit where the water ran to, the bottom was black as well.

“The one and only.” Terra said, crossing his arms. “I remember when it was actually together... the pit was a soft glow of white and turquoise... “ he sat on the ground, picking a flower from the vines that grew on the walls and floor.

Aqua bent down, resting her hand atop of the running water. “The water is warm.”

“It’s usually cold.”

She turned back to the ethereal man, sighing gently. “I have to restore it, don’t I?”

Terra shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t know.” he glanced up at her. “Watch out for the shadow woman.”

Before Aqua could ask who that was, he faded away, taking the room with him. It was like watching grains of sand blow away in the wind. The room and the statue of herself were gone, and so was the outfit she was wearing. Aqua was back in the dress she was wearing just that day, and she was standing on the tall stained glass spire from her other dream.

_“It sure got boring around since you left the first time…:”_ The ‘Shadow Woman’ emerged from the ground ahead of her. It was Aqua’s shadow self again.

“You? I thought you were gone!” Aqua braced herself. “Why are you still here?!”

The shadow giggled. _“I won’t go away until the Darkness does.”_ Their voice was shrill. “ _I just want to play with you! Is that too much for little Aqua?”_

Aqua shook her head, unable to think of something to say.

_“What are you mute?”_ The shadow snarled, their bright yellow eyes narrowing. Even though the shadow had no mouth, it was still capable of talking. _“It’ll be like when dear Terra blinded you. Just so you wouldn’t see the gore.”_ They paused. _“Not like you haven’t already seen enough.”_

“Shut up!” Aqua yelled, clenching her fist. “You don’t know anything!”   
  


_“Oh?”_ The shadow sank into the ground, returning to Aqua’s front, but much much closer. They shot out tendrils of Darkness from their back, wrapping Aqua up in them. _“I don’t know anything?”_

Aqua tried to squirm out of the tight hold, but it was useless. The shadow just squeezed harder, giggling as it did.

_“If I don’t know anything… then you must not either!”_ Aqua’s shadow used the tendrils to throw the girl against the floor a few times, pulling her back up after the third hit to the ground. “You’re just as stupid as you were before.” The shadow pulled Aqua close. _“I’ll live in your heart forever. And just to make you happy, I’ll wake you up.”_

Aqua was unconscious from being pummeled against the ground. Her body was still.

_“Time to wake up, Mistress.”_ The shadow giggled, and threw her body over the side of the stain glass spire.

END OF ACT 9

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooooooo   
> I am very sorry. It was written in the plot from the beginning. BUT there was more Ventus in this chapter, along with destinies backstory! I plan to include them here and there more... but I don't exactly know where!   
> Now that summer is here, I'll have more time to focus on writing, and the next chapter should be out in a shorter amount of time, like this one was!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! <3


	10. Damned to the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) to Hear: To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra; I'm So Sorry - Imagine Dragons

ACT TEN - Just Put an End to Me  
____

Aqua's eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting with the glow of a small wall sconce and the smell of roses in the air. Her head was pounding, and she could feel the warmth of another in the room with her. Sounds of rain and thunder came from the open window.

A person sat in a chair across from her, their body nothing but a mere shadow as she faded in and out of consciousness. She blinked, trying to wake up completely. The person had risen from their seat, walking to her. A gentle hand rested on her forehead, checking for a temperature. 

They sighed, pulling their hand away and replacing it with a kiss, before walking away. The person returned to their seat, turning to the window. Aqua slowly faded back into a few moments of slumber, feeling something, yet again, run down the side of her cheek. 

A soft cloth or towel was pressed up under her left nostril, sopping up the blood that ran down her cheek. She felt blood run down the back of her throat, trickling into her windpipe. Aqua shot up, violently coughing the liquid up. Blood splattered the sheets, flying from her throat. 

Her hands tightly gripped the ends of the sheets, her throat burning. She was getting worse, and she knew it too. Her ears were ringing and her vision was still blurry. What was happening to her?

The gentle hand returned to her back, a concerned voice resonating from the awful ringing. “Aqua? Are you alright? Oh fuck.... fuck!” they pulled her back from her slouched form, resting her upright against a mound of pillows. 

Aqua’s eyes slowly cleared up, revealing someone whom she wasn’t expecting to see, let alone where they were. Before her stood a very concerned Terra, his armor was thrown in a pile on the floor, and he was wearing clothing from when he was back at home. They were in a room that was unfamiliar, and it smelled of only wood and rose. 

“W-what are you doing here?” she sputtered, wiping her mouth. “Where are we? Where did you get your clothes?” 

“Shh! Stop it. You are ill.” he demanded, pulling the cloth back up to her nose. “You’ll be too overwhelmed if I told you. But I can assure you that we aren’t in Radiant Garden, they don’t know where we are.” 

She snatched the cloth from his hands, trying to run cura or some healing ailment over her face and body. It failed. “Why are we here?” her heart ached, literally. 

“We’re in a hotel in the middle of Twilight Town. Far away from everyone.” he brushed her bangs away, running curaga to her forehead. “I figured we needed a vacation…” Terra pulled away from her, turning halfway. “...I’m not even worthy to speak to you.” 

Aqua’s eyes widened. “What? Terra don’t say that! Why in Light’s name would you even say that?!” 

He turned from her, clenching his fist. "I killed him, Aqua." his voice was shaky, and he looked back to her. "I killed him. Master is dead, and it's my fault." Terra's eyes were red. "It's not even a fault. It's a sin." 

She covered her mouth to prevent a whimper to escape her lips. It was like all of the life was sucked out of her, and she was a decaying carcass. She felt tears well in the back of her eyes, her heart skipping a beat. Anxiety set in. 

Terra couldn't bear to look at her. "I need some air-" he shot her a nasty look. "Stay. Here." 

Aqua nodded slowly, her mind still fighting with her. What was she suppose to say? It’s not like if she left she could do anything. She still couldn’t use her keyblade or her magic. She would’ve been completely defenseless. 

“I’ll be here. It’s not like I could do any harm.” she smiled softly. 

He looked at the ground, his lips in a strong line. “I’ll see you then.” Terra rushed out of the room, locking the door behind himself. 

The azure maiden sat in the bed for a while, trying to collect her thoughts. A tear ran down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She was remembering everything that had happened the last time she was awake. The gruesome noises, gasps from people whom she had once known, all while he blinded her so she wouldn't see his sin. 

She was beginning to think if she could even still love him... More tears fell down her cheeks. Whimpers started to escape her quivering lips. Aqua covered her mouth, trying to stop them. 

"Y-you did kill him." she sobbed, failing to prevent her crying. Her master was dead, he was never going to return. Gone. "You couldn't have-" her voice cracked. 

Aqua was also thinking of how emotional she was while on the Serum. It completely changed everything about her, scribbling out all of her past feats and traits and rewriting her as a pathetic weak girl; something she never was. She was crying the more she thought about it. The girl wanted to protect her friends, not become a housewife. 

Minutes had gone by, and she was still mourning. She grit her teeth, trying to tame her gross sobbing. As soon as she tried, anger began to rise in her. The tears had stopped, but she felt warmth rise in her arms and hands, and she looked down at them. 

Aqua was conjuring fira, the flames wrapping around her hands as the heat continued to pour out. A giggle echoed from a corner, making the girl jump from her skin. 

"Bravo, bravo. To be honest, I didn't think you'd recover that quickly from the magic antitoxin." the figure stepping out from a black portal. It was Vanitas, his hands folded across his armored chest. His armor was mainly a cloth and leather combination, while the colors of black and red painted it. A smirk laced his lips, and he took steps towards her. 

Aqua frowned, her muscles tensing with each step he took. "How did you find me?" she growled. 

The raven's smirk formed into a full toothy smile, and he narrowed his eyes. He came to her bedside. "I've been watching you this entire time." he pulled his leather gloves off, tossing them into the air, where they dissolved into his summons armor on his hip. "I watched your useless Terra carry you here after he killed your Master. I was there for that too, but just in your shadows." 

"I've been watching you for a few months now, only while you are on your own..." his gold eyes flashed to hers. "Sadly only in the suite, not during baths." 

Aqua's eyes widened, covering herself up. "You disgusting man! How dare you spy on me!" she pulled her legs to her chest. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up!" he casted mute on her, and casted bind on her as well. He got closer to her. "You never have anything good to say. It's always whine, whine, whine." he mocked her. 

He was within inches of her face. "Now, I can do what I wanted to do months ago," Vanitas leaned in, roughly forcing his lips to hers. He held her head, holding it from the paralyzation. The sloppy binding kiss was finally ended after a few seconds, Vanitas pulled away, wiping her lips clean with his thumb.

Aqua couldn't do anything while she was mute and binded. She was paralyzed, her eyes burning with anger. Her irises began to shade into their golden state again. They burned through him. 

"Aw, don't be so upset, Blue." he teased, running his hand down her arm. "I won't be gone long. I'll just return to your shadow, and continue to torment you when your knight isn't here to protect you." Vanitas ran his fingers on her jawline, taking her jaw in his grasp. "If you tell Terra of this, I won't hesitate to go back to The Palace and kill that pathetic kid Ventus. You'll submit to me, and only me." 

He let go of her, walking back into another black portal. His eyes being the last thing she saw. It perished as soon as he was inside of it, falling to the floor in a violent swoop. She watched as it ran to the various shadows in the room, setting her on the edge of her seat. 

The binding and muting spells wore off as he left, a rasp of air leaving Aqua's throat as it felt like someone ceased choking her. After the binding spell ended, it was like cutting her free of ropes wrapped tightly around her entire body. The blood rushing back to the places where it had been cut off from. 

Aqua sat in the bed, unsure of what to do. Anxiety rose in her chest and she began to shake. As much as she didn't want to, she had to get back to the Palace. She had to protect Ven. She couldn't let him die either. He won't die. 

She sprung out of the bed, looking through the wardrobes and dressers to see if there might have been any clothes inside one. Light behold, there was an outfit in one, strangely resembling her signature garb from home, except colored differently and was cut more in the top, revealing more of her back. 

Aqua didn't care what it was she just threw it on, feeling strange for wearing something once so familiar, but now was nothing but a copy of what she used to wear. As she was observing herself in the mirror, her Scar had become longer, wrapping around to her back and met halfway down her spine. 

She desperately tried to ignore it, but she knew she couldn't hide it forever. It also occurred to her that Vanitas was still probably in the room with her, making her shiver. Aqua just stared deep into her reflection, almost drowning in it. 

The door flew open, and in walked Xemnas and Saïx, their expressions everything but pleased. 

"Finally, we've found you." Xemnas said, his brow low. "We're taking you back to the palace now. No questions." he took ahold of her arm. 

"Wait!" she refused to move. "Where is Terra?Is he coming too?" 

He narrowed his eyes, glancing to the ground. "He's on his way there now." Xemnas almost looked disgusted. "Vanitas, get out of her shadow. You know you weren't suppose to follow her here. You had direct orders to-" 

Vanitas quickly came out of another shadowy portal behind Aqua, and he set his hands on her shoulders. "I know. I know. Fuck, stop lecturing me. I just wanted to have a little fun with her." he reeled in close to her ear. 

Aqua tensed up, clearly uncomfortable. She turned less than an inch, to have his lips to her ear. Her eyes widened, wanting to push him away. 

"He's lying to you." Vanitas whispered, his eyes on Xemnas. "Terra is still here. He's being seen by Master Xehanort, for his act of bringing you here." his lips were practically kissing her, and he could feel her tense muscles. 

Xemnas' brows lowered. "What did he say to you, Aqua?" he looked on at her, his voice remaining at it's normal tone. He sounded almost sarcastic. "Tell me." 

"Terra's still here." Aqua wavered. "Where is Xehanort?" Vanitas squeezed her shoulders, punishing her for not saying his title. She tensed even more, staggering a bit. "Master Xehanort, where..." he released the pressure on her shoulders. "...where is he?" she finished. 

Xemnas let go of her arm, sensing Terra nearby. "He's right. Terra still is here." he turned to the door, waiting. "As a matter of fact, he should be here any second." 

Vanitas let go of her, sinking back into his portal. Just as he left, Terra entered the room, not as surprised as Aqua expected of him. He had returned to wearing his clothes from the Palace, and his armor was no longer in the pile in the corner. He had returned it to his summons on his shoulder. 

The brunette turned up, looking at Aqua. "We have to return to Radiant Garden for a hearing. Your hearing." he quickly looked away from her, his eyes going to Xemnas. "Don't touch her again." 

Xemnas smirked, clearly wanting to rebuke something back at him. "Of course. But you can't keep blaming me for damage that wasn't done by me." he looked to Saïx. "Saïx let's wait outside. We'll accompany them on their journey back." 

They moved out of the room, leaving Aqua alone with him. She was too nervous to even take a peek at Terra, but she wanted to know what she was convicted of. 

"What did I do?" her voice returned to her normal tone, thankful that Vanitas had fled from behind her. "Why do I need a hearing?" 

Terra shook his head. "I can't disclose anything to you." 

Aqua scoffed, crossing her arms. "Who even are you anymore? You sound like you don't even know me." 

"Look who's talking." 

"Excuse me?" she furrowed her brow, stepping in his direction. "Do you think I wanted any of this?" her eyes narrowing. 

 

Terra watched her with a stern expression. It seemed that nothing wanted to phase him at the moment, which Aqua could understand. But he still needed to communicate with her. He couldn’t just brood all of the time. 

“You always are saying that.” he glanced away. “I know you didn’t want any of this. You can stop saying it.” 

Aqua crossed her arms, turning halfway. “I should stop.” she scoffed. “Alright, whatever.” she stormed out of the room, running down the stairs and into the lobby. She stumbled a bit, sitting down in a chair. Her eyes wandered around the room, and she noticed that several soldiers of the dark army were looming around, just waiting. 

Terra ran down the stairs after her, walking slowly down the last few at the bottom. He turned from her, beginning a conversation with soldiers instead. The tension building around him was clear to the other soldiers again, and they seemed tense as well. They were most likely praying that he wouldn’t start barking absurd orders at them. 

Some of the soldiers started conversations with Aqua while she waited, and one of them was a member of the council at the Palace. His name was Demyx. He was a rather laid back soldier, usually singing a song to himself, as he played many instruments in his free time. How he got to the ranks of the council was beyond Terra’s knowledge, but he seemed to be somewhat powerful in battle if he actually tries. . 

Terra could feel jealously begin to simmer in the pit of his stomach again, as he noticed that Aqua was actually somewhat relaxed while talking with his men. It was almost like she forgot the entire argument they had, and focused on meeting other people instead. He noticed dark circles under her eyes… and she looked more on edge than usual. Something was really getting to her, he just didn’t have a clue in the world to what it could be. 

She was laughing with them, smiling with them. He was almost upset that she was enjoying herself without him…. Hell, they used to do everything together. Now they can barely be around each other without arguing or bickering at each other. They were slowly falling apart, but Terra didn’t know what he would do without Aqua, and he was sure Aqua wouldn’t know what to do without him. 

Tastes of bile burned the back of his throat, and jealousy bubbled more and more. He was starting to get angry. Why though? He knew he couldn’t keep her all to himself, but he just couldn’t bear to see her with anyone else. His soldiers were beginning to notice as well. 

Even Xemnas and Saix joined into their conversation. That just sent him off the deep end. He swore he was trying to keep himself from spitting fire, he was so infuriated. Terra marched over to the small group of soldiers around Aqua, his brow was low and his mouth was in a firm line. He crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes containing the fires of jealousy. 

“Did I say this was to be social hour, men?” he hissed, the fires burning off of his tongue. “You are to leave this woman alone. She has no right to be speaking to you, and vice versa.” 

The soldiers, one by one, stood up straight. Their mouths went shut, and not a word came from them. Their eyes became cold and distant instead of the warm and friendly ones they just had. It was certainly a different atmosphere when their commander came over. 

Aqua lowered her head, wanting to snap out at him. She stood from her seat, tearing everyone’s attention back to her. Her head raised back up, her eyes were burning with resentment, anger… fuming anger.

“I can’t believe you.” she whispered, gritting her teeth. “What is wrong with you?” her back turned to the soldiers and their commander, and she walked off to the front desk of the hotel. Aqua began a conversation with an employee, trying to clear her head. 

Terra said nothing to her. He turned in Xemnas’ direction, a sly smile slowly forming on his lips. The silver haired man walked away, his partner shortly in tow behind. They walked out of the hotel, the door shutting with a loud slam. 

“We’re leaving.” Terra growled, glaring at his men. “Ready the airships, we are leaving now.” he stomped over to Aqua’s back, pulling her away from her conversation. “Let’s go.” 

Aqua stumbled his way, trying to escape his grasp. “What is wrong with you!” she turned to one of the soldiers, motioning for some type of assistance. 

“If you cooperate now, the trial will go much smoother.” the brunette turned to her with a frown. “It will give them less of a reason to execute you.” 

She went completely silent. Execute her? Who was even speaking to her right now? Terra would never genuinely act this way to her. Even if he was trying to save his own skin… he would never. 

Aqua said nothing while he pulled her away to the airships. She noticed the townsfolk watch on confused and almost paranoid. They were frightened, and the soldiers responded with cold reassurance. The people watched Aqua, in fact, their eyes wouldn't leave her. She was being looked upon like a criminal, when she was nothing of the sort. She was more of a science experiment than anything. 

He lead her inside the airship, sitting her down in a cabin. He let go of her, sitting himself down at a desk. Terra tore his helmet off, tossing it on the desk. He ran his hand through his messy tufts of brown hair, unwashed and greasy. How long has he been like this? 

Aqua sat down in a chair across from him, her eyes far from his. She was exhausted, but she had to go get Ven. What if Vanitas has already hurt Ven? What could she do then?! 

"I think we should take a break." 

She looked up, noticing how tired he looked as well. Her eyes narrowed, unsure if he was still in his phase again. “Take a break from what?”

Terra turned from her. His hands covered his features, hiding them from her. He slowly pulled them back down his face, drilling a hole into the desk. “Our...relationship.” 

“Why? Am I becoming too much for you to handle?” she asked, trying to not feel like she was just stabbed. “Is it the Darkness, Terra? Or have you just fallen in love with another woman?” 

“What made you think that?” Terra felt angry. “No other woman is possibly as beautiful as you, but…” he looked away again. He felt just as bad, perhaps even more so. This was beginning to get bad. 

Aqua had never been this tied up in a relationship before… She was more or less stunned at the moment, trying to figure out if _her_ Terra was speaking. “Will we ever be together again?” she glanced at him, hoping he would say yes. 

She had always had feelings for him. He was as important as she was belonging in the Light. She loved him. She truly, deeply loved him, and it was almost like she was getting the short end of the stick. But she had to understand…. she had to figure out how to… 

“I hope so.” 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEH IM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY IVE BEEN BUSY WITH SO MANY THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> and i apologize for the short chapter... instead of the usual 5000 words its only about 3500....  
> I also didnt have much inspiration for this but next chapter will be started ASAP!!!   
> (it was mainly the fact that i had to lead up from that awful last chapter D:)
> 
> BUT!   
> thank you so much for reading cats! thank you so much for the continued support and I hope to see you in the next chapter! <3


End file.
